Amor Fugado
by fascinating melody
Summary: AU. En la prestigiosa universidad privada “Percy Academy,” James Potter es un estudiante rico y atractivo de segundo curso que no tiene ni tiempo ni paciencia para tratar con marginados de los bajos fondos como Lily Evans. Traducción de "Runaway Love"
1. Sobre fiestas y marginados

Como ya sabréis algunos de vosotros, mi traducción de "La Flor Secrète" está actualmente parada debido a ciertas circunstancias... Y aunque estoy casi segura de que voy a seguir con ese fic, también quiero tener otro fic para ir traduciendo. He elegido uno que a mí me gusta mucho ya que es bastante diferente a las demás cosas que he traducido. Se llama "**Runaway Love**" y lo escribió "**WhtChoc.**"

Una recomendación de la autora: dadle una oportunidad al fic aunque no soláis leer AUs. Tal vez cambiéis de idea. Este era mi caso y os aseguro que me alegro de haberlo leído.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. Os dejo con el primer capítulo.

---

**Resumen**: AU. En la prestigiosa universidad privada "Percy Academy," James Potter es un estudiante rico y atractivo de segundo curso que no tiene ni tiempo ni paciencia para tratar con marginados de los bajos fondos como Lily Evans.

**Aviso**: Este fic es maduro, lo cual significa que habrá algunas cosas que tal vez no sean apropiadas para aquellas personas que se encuentren a disgusto con temas como, sobre todo, sexo. Si eres una de esas personas a la cual no le gustan estos temas, por favor no sigas leyendo.

---

Sobre fiestas y rechazosPrólogo: En la fiesta

_Me encanta la forma en que bailamos en un rincón del club_

_Y sabes que me vuelves loca_

Cuando acercas tu cuerpo al mío

_Me hace sentir que soy tu chica_

_- Mashonda-_

- Pero que asco. ¿Se puede saber que está _haciendo_?- le preguntó Bella a su hermano mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo disgustada.

James Potter miró en la dirección que señalaba su hermana. En el centro de la tenue sala, bailando muy pegada y provocativamente con Damek Jacobs, estaba la marginada social y zorra del campus: Lily Evans. Parecía estar completamente borracha y no le importaba que las manos de Damek le masajearan el trasero abiertamente mientras empujaba su entrepierna dura contra los muslos de la joven. La pareja tampoco parecía ser consciente de las miradas asqueadas dirigidas a su apareamiento.

James se mofó, fijándose en la ropa de la marginada. Taconazos negros, una falda vaqueta muy, muy corta y una camiseta sin mangas que ni siquiera tapaba lo que debía cubrir. Se dio cuenta de que Damek le había visto mirando y, con una mano, hizo un gesto obsceno sobre Lily antes de meter las manos debajo de la "falda."

James se giró de vuelta hacia su hermana, asqueado.

- ¿A quién coño le _importa_?

Exacto. Le daba igual si violaban a Lily Evans aquella noche. Era _ella_ la que tomaba sus propias decisiones, eligiendo convertirse en una zorra. Ya la había visto antes en fiestas como esta, y en condiciones mucho peores que las de esta noche incluso le había bajado los pantalones a algún chico un par de veces en un cuarto repleto de gente. Aunque sea, esta noche el chico seguía con los pantalones puestos. De todas formas, la reputación de Evans estaba completa e irreversiblemente _jodida_.

La universidad Percy Academy era una de las más caras y prestigiosas del país. No hace falta decir que también era muy meticulosa a la hora de elegir estudiantes y cuerpo docente. Tan sólo los mejores de los mejores y los más ricos de los ricos tenían el privilegio de asistir a PAU. Si ibas a PAU, tenías _garantizado_ un futuro próspero. Punto y final. Cómo Lily Evans había conseguido entrar en la universidad eran el más grande de los misterios en el precioso campus de Los Angeles, California.

Pero el tema era que James Potter sabía exactamente cómo la marginada había logrado mezclarse con la élite del país.

La madre de James era la Consejera y Directora del Departamento de Becas y Ayuda Financiera para Estudiantes de la universidad. Tenía su cuartel al otro lado del campus, en Jamison Hall, en una especie de Refugio para los pobres y desafortunados que vivían en las calles de las zonas bajas de Los Angeles. Su madre conoció a Evans, la cual se sospechaba que por entonces ya vivía en la calle, e hizo un pacto con ella que incluía recibir los beneficios de una de las mejores educaciones en todo el país. James suponía que a la pelirroja le había gustado la idea por lo que había empezado a asistir a la universidad mientras se dedicaba a convertir el ánimo fiestero de los estudiantes en un desastre descontrolado.

No había ni un chico en todo el campus que no hubiese oído hablar de Lily Evans. Aproximadamente tres cuartos de los estudiantes habían tonteado con ella, la mitad se habían acostado con ella y... _ninguno _lo admitiría jamás y negaría siquiera haber querido algo semejante. Evans era ese tipo de chica y, durante un tiempo, James había sentido lástima de ella hasta que empezó a comprender que tal vez ella tenía algo que ver con su pésima reputación.

- Bueno, a mi no me _importa_, - Bella apretó la mandíbula, apartando la mirada de la pelirroja y centrándose en los ojos avellana de su hermano, - pero es bastante obsceno, ¿no te parece?

James prefirió encogerse de hombros y no responder. No había venido a esta fiesta para ver como Evans se destrozaba a sí misma como siempre y, definitivamente, no había venido para escuchar a Bella quejándose sobre dicha zorra. Había venido principalmente para pasarlo bien y olvidarse de---

- ¡James!- oyó una voz chillona que le llamaba por encima del jaleo general.

El joven se quedó congelado y Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

- Me parece que alguien te ha encontrado.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

- Cállate.

Entonces Bella empezó a retroceder, dándose cuenta de cómo esto parecía aterrorizar a su hermano.

- Supongo que es mejor que os deje a los dos que habléis a solas para poder aclarar vuestras diferencias...

- Por favor, no me dejes solo con ella... - suplicó James mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

- Es algo entre vosotros dos. No puedes seguir huyendo de ella para siempre, James. Dile la verdad o sufre su actitud obsesiva y posesiva.

James observó a su hermana pequeña mientras se perdía entre la multitud, dejándole para defenderse por sí solo. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a oír como la voz chillona gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, causándole escalofríos. Contó hasta diez antes de girarse y plantó una sonrisa muy amplia y muy falsa en su rostro, dirigida a la chica que ahora estaba delante de él.

- Shauna, - dijo a modo de saludo en un tono alegre bastante forzado.

- Por fin, - jadeó la aludida, - ¿Se puede saber dónde has _estado_?

Él se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero en un gesto casual.

- Bella y yo acabamos de llegar.

- Ah... - dijo Shauna en voz baja.- Es que le pregunté a Remus dónde estabas y no lo sabía. Y luego me encontré a Sirius a punto de acostarse con una chica y le pregunté ¡y me tiró su _bota_!

James procuró no reírse. La imagen de Sirius tirándole una bota a Shauna cuando estaba a punto de pillar cacho le hizo sentirse mejor. Sirius era uno de sus mejores amigos y sabía exactamente cómo se sentía James respecto a Shauna. Sin embargo, al igual que Bella, Sirius opinaba que James debía tratar con Shauna por su cuenta, como lo haría un hombre. En momentos como este, James no _quería_ ser un hombre.

- Díos mío,- gruñó entonces Shauna, mirando más allá de James hacia la escena que él y Bella habían observado antes.- ¿Puede llegar a ser más guarra? Se están metiendo mano en medio de la pista de baile.

James suspiró:

- ¿Podemos hablar sobre una cosa?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser aquí?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

El volumen de la música aumentaba por lo que James se inclinó hacia Shauna para que pudiese oír lo que decía.

- Bueno, sí. Estaba pensando dejarlo para mañna pero...

- ¡Díos mío!- chilló de repente la chica en el oído de James. Este hizo una mueca de dolor y retrocedió, frotándose la oreja.

James la miró para darse cuenta de que la chica volvía a estar distraida con algo a su espalda y sonreía alegremente. Él gruñó al comprender que esta no sería la noche en que podría por fin romper con Shauna. Se le ocurrieron muchos tacos apropiados para el momento pero decidió callarse cuando la chica se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ese es Chris Amiet!, el cantante de la banda local de la que te hablé el otro día.- Le explicó mientras señalaba hacia un punto de la multitud.- Díos mío, es mi oportunidad. Voy a saludarle.

Empezó a alejarse de James y luego se giró de repente, mirándole extrañada.

- ¿Vienes?  
James se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

- No... creo que voy a...um, buscar a alguien.

Shauna se le quedó mirando durante un instante más antes de perderse entre la multitud, en dirección a la entrada. James recordaba haber oído a Shauna mencionar a aquel tipo "super guapo" que cantaba en un grupo de Los Angeles. La gran mayoría de los novios a los que les importaba que sus novias ficharan a otros chicos podrían sentirse ofendidos o enfadados pero James veía esto como una oportunidad. Con un poco de suerte, pensó James mientras avanzaba a través de la multitud, Shauna y ese tal Chris Amiet harían click y entonces sería _ella_ la que rompería con _él_.

James subió las escaleras, esquivando a las chicas que le arrinconaban de vez en cuando para invitarle a otras fiestas. Normalmente, les decía que intentaría asistir o se inventaba alguna excusa que las chicas ignoraban con guiños coquetos antes de invitarle a otra fiesta.

James Potter era exitoso y popular en clase y en el campus entero. Todo el mundo le conocía. La mayoría de los chicos le respetaban y envidiaban mientras que las chicas se derretían por su atractivo físico y su gran personalidad y encanto. Tenía su propio apartamento fuera del campus, un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre. Su madre no había estado de acuerdo, alegando que James y Bella nunca conocerían los apuros por los que pasaba la gente normal si su padre les hacia regalos grandes y caros. James quería mucho a su madre y eran bastante cercanos, pero el resto de la familia nunca había comprendido esa necesidad suya de ayudar a la sociedad.

Tal vez era porque Annette Potter provenía de los guetos de Long Beach, California. Ella y sus cinco hermanos mayores habían vivido con su madre alcohólica y su padrastro, intentando sobrevivir el día a día. Asistían el viejo colegio público en la esquina de su calle, a tan sólo unas manzanas del edificio de apartamentos de ladrillo donde vivían. Tenían que ir andando a todas partes porque no podían permitirse el lujo de tener un coche y, en muchas ocasiones, el dinero tampoco les llegaba para coger el bus.  
Annette Potter era una de las mujeres más empáticas que Nicholas Potter había conocido jamás. El padre de James se había sentido intrigado al instante por la forma en que Annette hacia las cosas, su ingenio afilado y su belleza obvia. El abuelo de James tenía debilidad por ayudar a los necesitados y había apuntado a su hijo como voluntario en un refugio local, donde conoció a Annette. Se enamoró de ella de inmediato pero a Annette le costó un tiempo aceptar que un hombre muy rico estaba enamorado de ella de verdad.  
Tras la declaración de amor por parte de Annette hacia el noble y rico Nicholas Potter, este no tardó mucho en pedir su mano. James había oído la historia del hombre rico que se enamoraba de la pobre chica demasiadas veces, ya que era exactamente la historia de amor de sus padres. Aún se amaban con locura... su pasión y compasión mutua era obvia para cualquiera. Eran compañeros. Eran amantes. Eran mejores amigos.  
Eso era lo que James esperaba llegar a conseguir algún dia. Y tras haber sufrido las constantes quejas, protestas y rabietas de Shauna, James supo que lo mejor sería dejarla cuanto antes. Aún no había empezado su búsqueda de la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de sus dias pero sabía que tontear con la chica inadecuada tampoco le llevaría a ninguna parte. Sabía que Shauna pensaba que el hecho de compartir una relación seria con James era un signo de que ella era la elegida.  
Sin embargo, esa no era su intención. Ni siquiera la había dicho que era su novia seria. Se habían conocido en una de estas fiestas y, como había química, James se había empezado a encontrar el cepillo de dientes, las toallas y practicamente todo el armario de Shauna en su apartamento cercano al campus. Recordaba cómo Sirius, Remus y Bella se habían reído de él por decir que le preocupaba herir los sentimientos de Shauna.  
No era que le "preocupase," exactamente. Simplemente no tenía demasiada experiencia cortando con novias serias.  
- Cornamenta,- oyó una voz familiar que le llamaba desde una de las habitaciones de la planta superior,- ¿eres tú?  
James frunció el entrecejo y abríó la puerta. Sirius le esperaba recostado en una silla cerca de la ventana, sin camisa y con los vaqueros medio abrochados. Sonrió al ver que la chica con la que Sirius se suponía se estaba acostando no estaba por ninguna parte. James se acercó más a Sirius mientras este se giraba hacia su viejo amigo.  
Se habían puesto apodos entre ellos cuando aún estaban en primaria, creciendo juntos. James era Cornamenta, Sirius era Canuto y Remus era Lunático. Por alguna razón, se habían acostumbrado a usar esos nombres y todavía los usaban de forma habitual. El resto de los estudiantes admiraban a los Merodeadores (les llamaban así al ser los chicos más guapos y ricos de todo el campus) e incluso pensaban que sus apodos molaban o eran monos.  
- Tu maldita novia obsesiva te estaba buscando hace un rato. Tenía una sorpresa para ti o algo así,- comentó Sirius de mala gana, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.  
James frunció el cejo y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de Sirius.  
- Sí, me encontró pero no dijo nada de una sorpresa,- sonrió ampliamente.- Seguro que lo dijo sólo para que sonase como si fuese algo urgente.  
Sirius soltó una carcajada seca.  
- Maldita sea,- exhaló y una nube de humo se esparció por el aire.- Le tiré una bota por interrumpirme a mitad de mi negocio.  
- ¿Tu negocio?- rió James.  
Sirius asintió e inhaló lentamente.  
James miró a su alrededor.  
- ¿Así que dónde está la chica con la que estabas... negociando?  
Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, acabando de abrocharse los pantalones.  
- Nos interrumpieron demasiadas veces.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Bueno, primero vino Shauna,- su voz se volvió muy aguda mientras intentaba imitar la de la chica.- Y luego tu querida hermana...  
James alzó las cejas.  
- ¿Bella subió aquí?- su expresión se volvió sospechosa,- ¿con quién?  
Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
- No tengo ni la más mínima idea. La tia entró aquí riendo con algún sabelotodo y se fue antes de que pudiese hacerle ninguna pregunta.  
James se levantó también.  
- ¿Parecia que hubiese estado bebiendo?  
Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
- No, sólo parecía apunto de pasar un buen rato.- Miró a James, con la expresión seria.- Seguro que está bien, James. No le hace falta que andes siempre rescatándola, ya es una chica grande.- Luego Sirius bajó la voz.- Créeme que lo sé.  
James quería hacer más preguntas. Si alguien estaba intentando tirarse a su hermana pequeña, quería saber todo los detalles. Joder, mataría a cualquiera que intentase aprovecharse de Bella sin importarle quien coño fuese. Pero en algún rincón de su mente sabía que Sirius tenía razón. Bella podía cuidarse por sí misma y, si no podía... ya se encargaría él.  
- Y luego,- continuó Sirius,- llegaron Evans y Damek, arrancándose la ropa por el camino. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la habitación ya estaba ocupada.  
James no dijo nada mientras Sirius se ponía su camisa.  
- Así que arruinaron el humor de mi chica. Me dijo que ya seguiríamos en otro momento y se fue. Ni siquiera se llevó el tanga. Simplemente se fue,- soltó una carcajada.- Te juro que la Evans esa consigue cualquier cosa que quiere, ¿no crees?  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste que se fueran?- preguntó James, decidiendo mostrar interés en lo que decía Sirius sobre la marginada.  
- Conseguí que Damek se diese cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y salió corriendo. Evans se puso toda ofendida y me soltó algún que otro taco pero también se fue.- Dijo Sirius mientras su mirada se empezaba a perder en la distancia.- Evans es una tia dura... aunque sea fácil de conseguir pero... ese cuerpo se puede doblar en cualquier dirección, mm mm mm.- Rió, mirando a James.- Y te lo dice alguien que sabe de que habla... he estado un par de veces muy buenas con ella. Aunque no estaría mal probar cuando no estuviese borracha. Seguro que es diez veces mejor.  
Sirius vio la mirada asqueada de James y volvió a reir, dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
- Oh, venga ya... eres el único tío en un radio de treinta quilómetros que no ha hecho nada ni quiere hacer nada con Evans. Yo no soy el raro aquí.  
James se encogió de hombros mientras salían de la habitación.  
- Simplemente no estoy interesado en marginadas borrachas, guarras y de mala vida como Lily Evans, Canuto. Sólo es eso. No le veo el atractivo.  
- Para ser sinceros, el atractivo para tíos como yo es un buen polvo. Evans puede pasarse toda la noche despierta y además tiene una boca como un... puff,- sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar.- Y para tíos como Remus, es el tipo de chica que necesita un principe azul que la rescate y ayude a cambiar su rumbo de vida. Sólo tienes que decidir qué tipo de hombre eres. El realista que ve a Evans como la clase de chica que es o el soñador que ve a Evans como la clase de chica que nunca será.

---  
Nota de la autora: Vale... hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar. Seguramente, algunos de vosotros estáis pensando que los Merodeadores son bastante crueles y, al principio, se podría decir que así es. Sin embargo, es importante tener en cuenta que los personajes de James, Sirius y Bella (y cualquier otro que os parezca mala persona) van a cambiar mucho durante los siguientes capítulos. Lily también está pintada como una zorra, una marginada y como alguien que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de mejorar. Pero os aseguro que su personalidad es mucho más compleja y amplia que eso y, poco a poco, se irá convirtiendo en un personaje mucho más interesante y bello. Por ahora, por favor, esperad un poco más ya que las cosas mejorarán y se harán más ligeras. Simplemente, tengo que mostrar como son los personajes ahora antes de poder meterme en todo el lío de hacer que James se de cuenta de su amor por Lily, etc. ¡Quedaos conmigo!


	2. Sobre salidas y entradas

Capítulo 1: Tan frío

_Show me how it ends, it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

Satisfied and empty inside Well, that's alright

_Let's give this another try_

_--- Breaking Benjamin_

_Enséñame cómo acaba, no pasa nada_

_Enséñame lo vulnerable que eres en realidad_

_Satisfecha y vacía por dentro_

_Bueno, no pasa nada_

_Vamos a darle otra oportunidad_

_---Breaking Benjamin_

"Sólo tienes que decidir qué tipo de hombre eres. El realista que ve a Evans como la clase de chica que es o el soñador que ve a Evans como la clase de chica que nunca será."

Lily acababa de salir del baño cuando oyó una voz ronca que reconoció como la de Sirius Black. Se detuvo antes de llegar al salón y asomó la cabeza por la esquina para ver a Sirius y a _James Potter _saliendo de la habitación que ella misma acababa de abandonar enfurecida.

- Supongo que soy el tipo realista, - murmuró James negando con la cabeza.- Sobre todo después del espectáculo que ha montado esta noche.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron escaleras abajo y Lily se apoyó en la pared del baño, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Sus primeras emociones fueron algo entre miedo y sorpresa por el hecho de que Sirius y James estuviesen hablando sobre _ella_, la marginada del campus. Luego, sintió ganas de soltarle una bofetada al arrogante de Sirius y saltar encima de James Potter para comérsele entero.

Todo el mundo conocía a James. Aunque estaba en lo más alto de la jerarquía de la universidad, eras considerado un idiota si nunca habías oído hablar de James Michael Potter. Él, sus amigos y su insoportable hermana pequeña, Bella, eran considerados intocables, casi como dioses. Era un gilipollez. Eran como el Papa o... Ozzy Osborne.

A Lily le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza después de la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que había consumido durante la noche. Se frotó la frente y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, deseando poder acurrucarse en una cama calentita y dormir hasta que se acabase el mundo. Lo hubiese podido hacer de no haber tenido que estar siempre atenta, vigilando sus espaldas por si aparecía uno de los asquerosos secuaces de Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy era, para la mayoría de la gente normal, un joven rico y apuesto. Muchas mujeres que deseaban poder y dinero se acercaban a él como moscas a la miel, atraídas por la fama que podía brindarles. Era un estudiante, tal y como los Merodeadores, que contaba el tiempo hasta poder controlar la empresa de alta tecnología de su padre. Lily Evans no estaba muy segura de los detalles y, lo poco que sabía, no era de boca del mismísimo Lucius. Los rumores pasaban por muchas personas antes de llegar a oídos de los margiandos como ella. Y de ahí sacaba Lucius sus muchos admiradores y esbirros: gente que esperaba parte del botín. Por ahora, sin embargo, no habían tenido suerte.

Pero lo que desconocían los ricos amigos de Lucius Malfoy era su increíble influencia en los sucios negocios que se hacían en el subsuelo de PAU. Había conocido a Lily Evans hacía más o menos un año y habían hecho una especie de pacto. Él le daría a Lily grandes cantidades de alcohol y ciertas substancias ilegales cuando se sintiera generoso mientras ella le ofrecería sexo gratis. Y del bueno.

Para Lily, él era el diablo vestido de Dios, si creyese en ese tipo de cosas. El sexo con Lucius era mejor que con la mayoría de los chicos en PAU. Le permitía ser creativa y, de vez en cuando, hasta la dejaba tener un orgasmo. Ni siquiera le importaba que ella bebiese. De hecho, solía decir que Lily era más creativa cuando estaba borracha, aunque ella nunca lograba recordar qué había hecho para él bajo la influencia del alcohol. A veces la dejaba que se quedase a dormir, dependiendo si iba a recibir visitas importantes al día siguiente. Si eran sus padres o sus amigos, Lily tenía que buscarse otro sitio para dormir pero si sólo era uno de sus secuaces, podía quedarse a dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Uno pensaría que alguien como Lucius Malfoy y el grupo de Merodeadores, con reputaciones tan envidiables, se llevarían bien entre ellos o aunque sea se soportarían. Sin embargo, este no era el caso. Lucius y los Merodeadores se odiaban con una pasión desconocida en PAU desde hacía años. Sus disputas y guerras a veces llegaban a afectar a las personas más cercanas a ellos e incluso hacía que los seres amados se alejaran de ellos.

Pero la más seria competitividad había surgido entre Lucius Malfoy y el mismo James Potter. A veces, aunque James lo ignorase, Lily se veía atrapada en sus disputas por culpa de Lucius. Él la animaba a acercarse a James y tenderle una trampa que arruinase su excelente reputación.

Pero Lily nunca hizo nada parecido.

Lo que es más, Lily jamás había hablado con James Potter en todo el tiempo que llevaba en PAU. Y eso era bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo ligada que estaba la vida de la joven a algunos de los seres queridos de James. Pero ellos nunca habían tenido ninguna clase de contacto directo.

Por ejemplo Lily había hablado e incluso tenido alguna clase de relación, con personas muy cercanas a James. Ella y Sirius solían tontear de vez en cuando después de haber discutido y echaban polvos de vez en cuando. Esta noche habían estado apunto de hacer algo cuando Sirius asustó a Damek. Sirius Black estaba como un tren, sobre todo si ella estaba encima suyo, sintiendo como la boca caliente del chico recorría todo su cuerpo.

Lily se llevaba aún mejor con Remus Lupin, otro de los mejores amigos de James. Aunque nunca se había acostado con Remus y no imaginaba que esto llegase a ocurrir, ella y Remus eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de las bromas sobre ese tema. Remus Lupin era su único amigo de verdad. O, dicho de otro modo, su único amigo de verdad que era de su edad. Annette Potter eran la madre de James y se había portado con Lily como una madre, salvándola de una experiencia muy traumática y llevándola a uno de los mejores colegios del país. Lily tenía que agradecerle a Annette todo lo que había hecho por ella. Si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, probablemente Lily hubiese acabado muerta o embarazada. Aunque Lucius no estaba de acuerdo con la estrecha relación entre Annette y Lily y Annette odiaba el poder que Lucius tenía sobre Lily, Lily tenía que agradecerles a ambos la ayuda que le habían dado. Los dos habían contribuido para formarla como persona, pero de maneras muy distintas.

- Evans,- oyó una puerta que hablaba desde la puerta.- ¿Qué coño haces en el suelo del baño?

Lily levantó la mirada sin prisa y se mareó al ver a Damek observándola. Se iba mareando más cada instante. Veía todo borroso, el cuerpo de Damek parecía repetirse tres o cuatro veces ante sus ojos.

- He mirado el cuarto y el puto Black ya se ha ido. Podemos volver y echar un polvo, ¿qué me dices?- le preguntó Damek.

- Claramente estás... – se quedó sin voz mientras fruncía el ceño y tragaba saliva. No se sentía demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos intentando librarse de aquel sentimiento que la oprimía.- ...estás mal de la olla porque...- volvió a tragar saliva, y notó un sabor amargo en la boca. Sabía a... alzó la cabeza, intentando ver con claridad. -¿Has puesto algo en mi bebida, Damek?

Damek no contestó mientras veía como Lily se derrumbaba sobre el suelo con un gemido. Se quedó mirando durante un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y agacharse al lado de la joven desmayada. Comprobó su pulso y la dio la vuelta para que estuviese boca arriba. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir profundamente.

- Joder... Lucius tenía razón sobre esa pastilla.

Rodeó a Lily con los brazos y la levantó del suelo, colocándola sobre su hombro. Volvió a comprobar que la chica no se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y, al ver que seguía dormida, salió con ella del baño. Satisfecho consigo mismo, entró en el dormitorio aún sonriendo con suficiencia, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

----

- ¡Remus!- gritó Bella entusiasmada mientras saltaba para abrazar al chico de cabello castaño.

Él sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Bella?

Bella sonrió ampliamente antes de soltarle y volvió a acomodarse en su silla del café de Hamilton Hall. La noche anterior no habían hecho más que bailar y divertirse así que había decidido que hoy no haría más que beber café y estudiar. James se había ido a no sé dónde así que había llamado a Sirius para ir a desayunar. Él había aceptado a regañadientes, diciendo que Remus iría con ellos. A Bella no le importaba: adoraba a Remus. Era dulce. Muy distinto a los enormes egos de James y Sirius.

- ¿Y Sirius?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad, tomando un asiento en la mesa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y señaló hacía la cola del desayuno.

Allí Remus vio a Sirius hablando (ligando) con una estudiante, probablemente sobre comida, intentando ser gracioso y que la chica se fijase en él. La joven sonreía tontamente por lo que parecía que el truco de Sirius funcionaba. Remus soltó una risita por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y girándose de nuevo hacia Bella.

- ¿Es que no se aburre nunca?- preguntó su acompañante, que ahora parecía un poco alicaída.

Remus se sorprendió por lo indignado que sonaba su tono.

- A Sirius le gusta saber que puede conseguir a cualquier chica que quiera. Siempre ha sido así.- Sonrió amablemente.- Lo aceptamos, Bella, no le damos vueltas al tema.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo,- gruñó Bella,- no eres una chica que piensa que es atractivo.

Él rió:

- Muy cierto.

La muchacha se movió incómoda en su asiento y decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? No fuiste a la fiesta de Valentine.

Remus asintió.

- Eso es porque estaba estudiando para un examen que Sirius y James también deberían haber estudiado. Pero no lo hicieron.

- Vagos.

- Correcto, - Remus puso cara de inocencia y preguntó- ¿Debería restregárselo cuando saqué mejor nota que ellos?

- No, eres demasiado dulce para eso.- Decidió Bella.

Remus sonrió y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- ¿Y qué tal la fiesta? ¿Llena de borrachos y vagos o...?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Estuvo bien. Lo de siempre... parejas intentando acostarse en los dormitorios y otros que simplemente tenían sexo en la pista de baile.

Remus asintió lentamente.

- ¿Consiguió James dejar a Shauna?

Bella se río, negando con la cabeza y él rió con ella.

- Vaya, le debe gustar de verdad...

Bella supo que estaba siendo sarcástico pero respondió de todas formas.

- O está demasiado asustado.

- ¿Quién está demasiado asustado?- Sirius le dio una palmada a Remus en el hombro y se sentó al lado de Bella.

- James,- contestó la chica a secas antes de darle un mordisco a su magdalena.

- Ya... ¿porque no puede cortar con esa zorra psicópata?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y quién estaba teniendo sexo en la pista de baile?- se interesó Remus.

- ¿Hmm?- murmuró Bella con la boca llena de comida.

- Dijiste que alguien estaba teniendo sexo en la pista.

- Tío, ¿de quién te crees que puede estar hablando?- preguntó Sirius con un poco de irritación en la voz.- Tu puñetera nueva mejor amiga, Lily Evans.

- Ah...

- Oye,- dijo Bella cuando por fin tuvo la boca vacía, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.- Has sido tu el que se ha acostado con ella un par de veces así que no tienes derecho a sonar irritado o lo que sea.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius a la defensiva.- Sólo tres veces. Y eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿ Y a ti qué te parece que tenga algo que ver?- Respondió Bella mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.- Te vi anoche con la chica esa... ¿eso tampoco tiene nada que ver?

- Cierra la maldita... - Sirius también empezaba a enfadarse.

- Vale, vale.- Remus alzó la mano y echó la silla de Bella hacia atrás para alejarla de Sirius. – Tiempo muerto. ¿Lily estaba teniendo sexo en la pista de baile?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Moony?- dijo Sirius con un leve tono de sarcasmo. -¿Irá su príncipe azul a rescatarla otra maldita vez o no?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Lily ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Sirius y Bella soltaron una carcajada y, al darse cuenta de que habían reaccionado de igual modo, se fulminaron con la mirada antes de apartar la vista.

- Simplemente no puedo creer que ella... - Remus seguía negando con la cabeza, sorprendido.

Bella suspiró resignada.

- Mira, Remus, no estaba haciendo exactamente eso... ya sabes. Pero tampoco estaba bailando.

Él la miró de reojo.

- ¿Alguien la ha visto desde anoche?

- Ni idea.- murmuró Sirius.- Una vez la dejé que durmiese en mi casa después de... y no se despertó hasta las dos de la tarde del día siguiente. Y aún entonces seguía con una resaca considerable. Tuve que sacudirla hasta que se despertó antes de que llegase mi tío.

- Sí, seguro que era tu tío.- Musitó Bella con sarcasmo.

Sirius estaba apunto de contestar pero, al girar la cabeza, vio a James acercándose a ellos.

- Prongs, amigo, ¿qué pasa?  
James se quedó de pie delante de su mesa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Remus.

- Bueno,- empezó Bella.- ¿Dejaste por fin a la zorra esa o sigue todavía en escena?

James tragó saliva y los tres gruñeron.

- No es que no lo intentase... - se defendió James antes de que Sirius volviese a gruñir.

- Claro, claro, claro. Te tiene atrapado, tío.

- Es que no deja nunca de hablar. Es como hablar con una pared sólo que la pared no te interrumpe, - James se sentó con un suspiro. Se giró hacia Remus.- ¿Y tu qué tal?

Remus se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo al reloj de la pared.

- La verdad es que tengo que ir a un sitio.

James parecía sorprendido.

- ¿Adonde? Si quieres te acerco...

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No, no sé...

- Venga ya. Hace días que no te veo. Déjame que te lleve.

Remus observó el rostro franco de James y suspiró.

- Vale, pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

Sirius y Bella escuchaban perplejos y James se encogió de hombros, levantándose de nuevo y sacando las llaves de su Lexus.

- ¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó James.

- No, al otro lado del campus.- Le contestó Remus y, despidiéndose de Sirius y Bella, los dos amigos fueron hacia la salida.

---

James no supo cómo había sucedido pero acabaron literalmente en la _otra punta del campus_. Básicamente, se encontraban en la zona del subsuelo de PAU, con sus dormitorios y salones que parecían preciosos desde fuera pero que eran en realidad lugares oscuros, que apestaban a alcohol y drogas. La verdadera jerarquía de la universidad nunca se acercaba a estos lugares: nunca _querían_ hacerlo.

Era verdad que quien buscase problemas se aventuraba a cruzar la línea invisible pero normalmente, si eras un verdadero estudiante de PAU, te mantenías alejado de las personas que sólo estaban allí porque sus padres les obligaban, personas que no pensaban nunca en su futuro. En PAU, tu reputación era lo único que tenías y tenías que mantenerla a salvo sobre cualquier cosa.

- Eh... ¿estás seguro de que querías venir aquí, Remus?- James preguntó, todavía seguía planteándose la opción de dar marcha atrás en el coche y alejarse hacía zonas más conocidas.

Remus asintió, echando un vistazo por la ventanilla.

- Aparca por ahí.

James miró en la dirección que señalaba Remus y colocó el coche en un trozo de sombra donde se unían dos carreteras. Una vez allí, apagó el motor del coche. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, aunque esta zona del campus tenía la misma apariencia soleada y amistosa que _su_ lado del campus, no podía evitar estremecerse al notar que la atmósfera era muy distinta. Este lugar era más oscuro, frío.

- No tienes que entrar.- Le aseguró Remus mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

James hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

- ¿Me puedes decir aunque sea qué hacemos aquí?

Remus le miró a los ojos.

- Vengo a recoger a una amiga.

James frunció el cejo, preguntándose de qué amiga hablaba Remus.

- Eh, vale, bueno... pero, no sabía que tenías amigos por aquí.

Remus salió del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta musitó:

- No me creerías si te lo dijese...

---

James siguió a Remus al interior de una vivienda y le recibió de inmediato la peste a vodka mezclada con alguna otra substancia desconocida. El suelo alfombrado crujía bajo sus pies y, al mirar a su alrededor, James se preguntó donde estaba todo el mundo. En su lado del campus, los pasillos estaban llenos de gente: jugando al fútbol, ligando... y se oía música atronadora desde todas las habitaciones.

¿Pero aquí? No había nada que indicase señales de vida. El aire estaba lleno de humo y la luz se filtraba en rayos por las ventanas. Algunas de las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas de par en par pero no había nadie dentro. Este lugar estaba completamente desierto.

- Esto es bastante raro si te fijas... - susurró James.

Remus no contestó y tampoco se giró para mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Estuviste aquí anoche?- bromeó James.- ¿De fiesta con los marginados de PAU?

Remus fusiló a James con la mirada, lo cual le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- No, estaba estudiando para el examen que Sirius y tu suspenderéis hoy.

James frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Hay un examen hoy?  
- Ajá.

Al pasar una esquina, Remus llamó con los nudillos a una de las puertas en el pasillo.

James sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la identidad del amigo de Remus y por qué Remus se ponía a la defensiva tan fácilmente cuando mencionaba a los marginados. Remus sabía que el colegio funcionaba así. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso para poder tener un buen futuro. ¿Por qué a Remus le ofendía tanto eso ahora?

Cuando nadie contestó, Remus giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Los dos chicos vieron como la puerta se abría lentamente para mostrar el interior de la habitación: dos camas (exactamente igual al lado del campus de James) y una persona tirada sobre la cama de la derecha. James intentó forzar la vista en la oscura habitación para ver si reconocía a aquella persona. Remus se apresuró en entrar y James le siguió de cerca.

- Mierda... –murmuró Remus, acercándose a la figura tumbada en la cama.- ¿Qué se habrá tomado esta vez?

James se quedó de piedra.

La persona en la cama era Evans.

¿Qué _cojones_ pasaba aquí?

- James, tráeme un cubo de agua. Está en el baño al otro lado del pasillo.- Dijo Remus mientras colocaba la cabeza de Lily sobre sus muslos.

James tardó un instante en entender lo que estaba diciendo Remus pero, al ver que Lily estaba completamente inconsciente, sus piernas empezaron a actuar y salió del cuarto.

Remus miró a Lily apenado.

- Lily, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Lily no respondió pero murmuró algo sin sentido y se acomodó en el regazo del chico. James volvió enseguida con el cubo de agua y se lo acercó a Remus.

Remus se puso a actuar enseguida e hizo que Lily bebiese un poco de agua. Como la chica no podía tragar, cuando el líquido entró en su boca se atragantó y empezó a toser, lo cual consiguió que se despertase. Más o menos. Sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos pero aún parecía muy desorientada.

- ¿Qué la pasa?- James frunció el cejo en dirección a la pelirroja, todavía confundido por las circunstancias.

- O alguien la puso algo en la bebida o consiguió que alguien de por aquí del subsuelo la diese algo. De todas formas, no estará bien hasta mañana. Todavía está borracha y drogada.- Contestó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

James se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?

Remus miró el reloj que descansaba encima de la mesilla de noche.

- Tengo que estar en clase dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. No quiero que nadie la vea así porque eso sólo arruinaría aún más su reputación. Además, si la encuentra en este estado la persona incorrecta tal vez la hagan algo.

James no supo que se le pasó en ese momento por la cabeza para decir:

- ¿Y si la llevamos a mi casa?

Remus se quedó mirando a James, muy sorprendido.

James también estaba sorprendido pero, ya que lo había dicho, siguió hablando.

- Bueno... hasta que esté a salvo o... lo que sea. Además, está lejos del campus así que no creo que nadie la vea.

Remus siguió mirándole antes de asentir lentamente.

- Como quieras. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

James se encogió de hombros, acostumbrándose a su loca idea y dando un paso al frente.

- Bueno, mi madre siempre me dice que tengo que relacionarme con personas diferentes.- Al decir esto, sonrió un poco. – Supongo que esta es mi oportunidad.

- Vale... – aceptó Remus despacio y Lily volvió a toser.

- Remus... - murmuró la joven. Los dos se giraron hacia ella.

- Así que sabe que eres tú... - James seguía sorprendido por la amistad entre Remus y _Evans_ que él desconocía. - ¿Vosotros dos estáis... eh...?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Hay que sacarla de aquí. Si quieres ayudarla en serio, ¿qué tal si me acercas a mi clase y luego la llevas a tu apartamento?

James asintió y Remus se levantó, intentando alzar a Lily sobre sus hombros. Pero, al ser un chico tan delgado con bastantes problemas de espalda, no pudo levantar el ligero peso de la chica. Gruñó y volvió a dejarla sobre la cama, respirando profundamente.

- Me he hecho daño en la espalda otra vez... – le explicó Remus a su amigo.

Ofrecer su apartamento era una cosa muy, muy seria. Era algo que no había hecho ni siquiera por Shauna antes de que ella decidiese empezar a trasladar sus cosas al apartamento de su novio. Ofrecerse a tocar a _Evans_, la chica más sucia de todas... eso era algo completamente distinto. Pero quería ayudar a Remus y, por alguna razón, también quería ayudar a Evans sobre todo al verla en aquel estado. Así que sin más preámbulos, James se acercó a la cama y levantó a Evans sin dificultad en sus brazos.

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Evans acercó el rostro a su cuello, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas. Intentó tragar saliva cuando sintió que tenerla tan cerca le _excitaba_. ¿Cómo narices había pasado _eso_? El pelo de la chica apestaba a alcohol y drogas aunque seguramente él olería igual sólo por haber estado en este lugar.

- Mmmm... - murmuró Lily, pegándose aún más a James.

Remus parecía divertido cuando James le miró horrorizado.

- Hueles tan bien...

James volvió a tragar saliva y señaló hacia la puerta.

- ¿La puedes abrir?

Remus asintió y abrió la puerta para que su amigo pudiese pasar.

- ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?- preguntó Lily mientras apretaba sus piernas aún más alrededor del chico.

- Me ducho y...- no pudo evitar un leve gruñido cuando Lily apretó su cadera contra la suya mientras salían del edificio. Remus caminaba tras ellos, sin notar lo que Lily le estaba haciendo a James. –Me lavo el pelo.

- Espera, que te abro la puerta del coche... – Remus les adelantó mientras se acercaba a dicho vehículo.

James se chupó los labios e intentó ignorar a Lily, aunque la estuviese llevando.

- Mmm... no he podido ducharme ni lavarme el pelo a salvo desde... no sé cuando...- contestó Lily cansada.

Eso no sorprendía a James. La chica nunca parecía estar completamente limpia. Era bastante triste.

- No he comido nada bueno desde...

- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó James a pesar de dudar si debía empezar una conversación con ella o no.

- No es seguro.

James frunció el cejo, preguntándose a qué venía todo eso de la seguridad. Remus le indicó la puerta abierta y el joven colocó con cuidado a Lily en el asiento trasero. Ella se agarró con fuerza a él pero, cuando James le aseguró que no pasaba nada, ella le soltó lentamente.

- Te pareces a un chico muy, muy guapo sobre el que a veces tengo fantasías.- Le susurró Lily.

James sonrió, a pesar suyo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es ese?- No tenía nada de malo cotillear en las fantasías de Evans.

- Sí... –murmuró Lily recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos.- Pero nunca diría su nombre. Ni siquiera por un millón de dolares.

Él frunció el cejo.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Ni aunque necesitases el dinero? ¿No se lo dirías a nadie?

- No,- contestó Lily con simpleza y con los ojos aún cerrados.- Jamás arruinaría la reputación de alguien que es tan importante para mí.

James se encogió de hombros, sin importarle demasiado de quien se trataba, y cerró la puerta trasera. Luego se subió al coche y encendió el motor. Luego vio que Remus le sonreía.

- Gracias, James.- Le dijo Remus sinceramente.

James asintió y salió de allí deprisa, de vuelta a _su_ lado del campus.

--

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Por fin os he introducido a Remus. ¿Os ha gustado cómo he descrito a su personaje? Es diferente al resto de los Merodeadores y Bella, ¿verdad? Además, era importante que apareciese en este capítulo en vez de en el prólogo o en el siguiente capítulo porque me hacía falta que James y Lily empezasen a hablar enseguida. Remus les une. ¿Y eso de que James Potter se ofrezca para llevar a Lily Evans a su apartamento? Eso va a ser muy importante para su relación. Os prometo que Lily mejorará. Ahora mismo está pasando por un bache en su vida. Sólo tiene que usar el apoyo que le brindan. ¿Y ese peligro del que no para de hablar? Ya os enterareis de todo en un futuro cercano. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que sigáis leyendo!


	3. Sobre actos de caridad y abrigos

Capítulo 2: Actos de caridad

_Ella buscó a su padre_

_Y, cuando por fin le vió,_

_Lo único que pudo ofrecerle_

_Fue su llanto._

_Nadie sabía por qué_

Esta joven muchacha vivía

_Rodeada de dolor y tristeza_

_Porque era tan bella._

_--Destiny's Child—_

_She looked for her father_

_And the minute that she saw him_

_All that she had to offer_

_Was her crying_

_No one to figure out why_

_This young girl would live her life_

_In such pain and unhappiness_

_Cause she was so beautiful_

_--- Destiny's Child_

James observó desde su balcón mientras Lily se daba la vuelta en su sofá, aún dormida. Ayer, había sido extraño colocar a la joven sobre el cuero negro del sofá y parecía que algo había cambiado en el apartamento con su llegada. La pelirroja tenía escalofrios asi que James había sacado una manta del armario, donde la guardaba para cuando llegase el invierno de verdad, y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, viendo como esta se acurrucaba al sentir el suave tacto de la tela.

Por un momento, se había maravillado al ver como las líneas de su frente se suavizaban y sus carnosos labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. El chico apostaría a que nadie la había visto nunca así... tan indefensa y tranquila. Hasta parecía dulce cuando estaba durmiendo. Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza y recordándose a sí mismo que la chica no era otra más que _Evans_, se alejó de ella y empezó a recoger y limpiar su apartamento. Esa noche, tendría que salir a hacer unas cosas y no podía permitirse el lujo de que le robaran la mitad de sus pertenencias. Puso todas sus cosas de valor en una caja fuerte que le había recomendado su padre (porque seguro que algún día le hacía falta, según le dijo) y estuvo planteándose si meter allí también su ropa. En toda su vida, sólo había visto a Evans con unos tres trajes diferentes y James no sabía cómo de desesperada estaba exactamente. Después de una larga lucha interna, decidió no ser tan paranóico y dejó su ropa en el armario. Cuando la chica se despertase, quería parecer indiferente, como si todo aquella no tuviese ninguna importancia. Cuando ella le agradeciese haberla salvado, quería poder encogerse de hombros como si hiciese cosas así todos los días.

Aunque fuese completamente mentira.

Esta mañana se había levantado de golpe y casi había ido corriendo al salón, pensando que la chica ya se habría ido, llevándose con ella su nevera entera y la televisión tan cara. Pero eso pesaba una tonelada y enseguida se rió de sí mismo : _no podría levantarlo ni yo, ¿en qué estaba pensando ? _Estaba tan paranóico, pensó. Ya no recordaba por qué le había ofrecido a Remus su casa. Seguramente, la cara de agradecimiento de su amigo había evitado que se echase atrás en su propuesta. O también podía ser, pensó mientras la observaba desde el balcón con preciosas vistasa Los Angeles, que sintiese un poco de curiosidad sobre la vida de Evans.

Muchos chicos cotilleaban sobre ella a la espalda de sus novias. Los que se habían acostado con ella hablaban de eso entre ellos, comentado y riéndose de lo buena que era en la cama. Por todos aquellos rumores, cualquiera podría pensar que Lily Evans era la reina del Kama Sutra. Los chicos que no se habían acostado con ella, lo deseaban en secreto. Sentían curiosidad. Habían oído hablar tanto sobre ella y era cierto que, antes, había sido atractiva. Pero, viéndola ahora, demasiado delgada para el gusto de James y sabiendo que se emborrachaba y colocaba cada dos por tres, ya no se sentía atraído a ella.

Aunque de todas formas, sentía curiosidad más allá del sexo.

Eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo cuando la manta que la arropaba resbaló un poco de su cuerpo. Y James no pudo evitarlo. Su mirada se devió hacia la pierna que asomaba debajo de la manta y vio cómo los pequeños muscúlos se contraían y luego se relajaban. James sabía que Evans no hacía nada de deporte así que sólo podía haber conseguido esos músculos si...

_Para James, deja de pensarlo._

Tragó saliva y se giró para no mirar a la margi- _chica_, tumbada en su sofá.

_Que se había desmayado nada más y nada menos que por consumir drogas._

_A ti no te gusta ese tipo de cosas, James._

_No es tu tipo._

--

- Bella,- gritó Sirius a la espalda de la morena que se alejaba.- ¿Puedes esperarte un _maldito_ momento?

La chica no se giró para mirarle pero se detuvo.

Sirius se colocó cara a cara con ella.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema , joder? ¡Llevó llamándote desde hace dos campos de fútbol y todas las pistas de tennis !

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿No entiendes una indirecta ?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como la niña buena que eras cuando tenías nueve años ?

Ella le miró sorprendida y apenada.

- Mira, hace diez años que no tengo nueve años. Soy una... ¡_mujer _! ¿Vale ? ¿Lo entiendes ? Hace mucho tiempo que no soy una niña buena.

Los ojos del chico se oscurecieron y se inclinó hacía ella.

- ¿Entoces se puede saber qué cojones te pasa ?

- ¡NADA !- gritó enfurecida, ganándose algunas miradas sorprendidas de algunos paseantes y del mismo Sirius. Luego añadió más bajo :- Nada, ¿vale ? ¡Deja de molestarme !

Bella intentó alejarse pero Sirius la agarró el brazó, haciendo que se girase de nuevo hacia él.

- Te molestaré todo lo que quiera. Eres la hermana pequeña de James y...

En ese instante, ella le interrumpió.

- Ya no soy pequeña, Sirius. Metetelo en tu arrogante e irritante cabezota. Tengo edad de bailar con quien quiera, ir a fiestas... y acostarme con quien me de la gana. ¿Vale ? Simplemente porque tu lleves sin una chica... no sé... ¿cuánto tiempo ? ¿Quince horas ? ¿Trece ? Eso no significa que _yo_ tampoco pueda divertirme.

- Ese tio sabe lo todo es...- intentó Sirius de nuevo.

- ... atractivo, rico, tiene una buena reputación y _quiere_ salir conmigo esta noche.- Le dijo la chica. Le miró de arriba abajo una vez antes de alejarse murmurando,- que es más de lo que puedo decir por algunos...

Sirius vio cómo se alejaba de él y frunció el ceño, intentando comprender el significado oculto de sus últimas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió las miradas que le dedicaban los otros estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

- ¿Qué ?- Preguntó con hostilidad.- ¿Qué mirais ?

--

Remus entro en el Refugio y miró a su alrededor.

Algunas personas le saludaron y el les devolvió una sonrisa.

En la sala principal había una gran mesa redonda, donde varias personas hablaban por teléfono y otras se encargaban del papeleo. También había algunos indigentes haciendo cola para informar a los trabajadores de su situación. Alrededor de la mesa principal había, además, oficinas y escaleras que llevaban a pisos dónde había camas, ropa y comida.

- Remus, - oyó una voz que le llamaba desde detrás y se giró para ver a una mujer ya entrada en sus cuarenta, cargada con unas cajas, que intentaba acercarse a él maniobrando entre las demás personas. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño despeinada y una sudadera verde con vaqueros desgastados y botas. Al verla, nadie pensaría que estaba casada con uno de los hombres más ricos de la Costa Oeste.

- Señora Potter...- respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras cogía alguna de las cajas que llevaba la mujer.

- Gracias.- Dijo muy agradecida, señalando hacia una de las escaleras descendentes.- Es algo de ropa que conseguimos comprar en Goodwill. Vamos a guardarlo abajo hasta que llegue el invierno.

Remus asintió e inició el descenso por las escaleras.

--

Una vez abajo, Remus dejó las cajas al lado de algunas que ya había allí y se giró hacia Annette Potter.

- ¿Qué tal estás , Remus ?- le preguntó la mujer sonriendo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Remus asintió.

- Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú ? ¿Qué tal va el Refugio ? Hace mucho que no me he podido pasar por aquí para echar una mano.

Annette se encogió de hombros.

- Va tirando. Siempre hay gente que busca más ropa, más comida... un lugar dónde dormir.

- Sí, tengo un examen más para el que estudiar pero después podré volver a ayudaros.

- Bueno, siempre viene bien una ayuda extra. Sobre todo cuando llegue el invierno... entonces habrá mucha más gente haciendo cola buscando un lugar caliente para quedarse.- Contestó Annette, apoyándose contra una de las cajas.- Ojalá mis hijos encontrasen algo de tiempo para venir aquí y ayudar a la comunidad.- sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sonriendo con pena,- pero son felices con sus juguetes.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso...

Ella le miró y volvió a sonreir.

- Oh, a Nick le encanta malcriarles. Desde que nacieron.

El joven la miró.

- ¿Y tu le dejas ?

- Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir ?- preguntó la mujer.- ¿Lo siento, cariño, pero tienes que dejar que crezcan como lo hice yo ?- Negó con la cabeza.- Sólo podía esperar que cuando creciesen se convirtiesen en adultos compasivos.

- James es compasivo,- declaró Remus apartando la mirada.

Annette rió un poco.

- Sí, cuando sabe que alguien tiene un juguete igual de caro que el suyo. Adoro a mi hijo pero sé lo que es y lo que no.

Remus miró a Annette de nuevo.

- James y yo nos encontramos a Lily desmayada en Thompson Hall...

Annette parecía muy alarmada :- Dios mío... ¿cómo está ? ¿La llevasteis al hospital ?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No. Tampoco estaba tan mal. Lo comprobé. Seguramente fue alguna pastilla. Los efectos se pasan en un día, más o menos.

- ¿Dónde está ahora ?

- En casa de James.-

Annette alzó una ceja.- ¿James aceptó ?

- Se ofreció.

La mujer parecía muy soprendida.- Vaya...

- Ya. Yo no insistí ni nada,- le explicó Remus.- Aún sigue en su apartamento.

La madre de James observó a Remus de reojo.

- ¿Y no se está volviendo completamente loco por si le roba todas sus cosas ?

Remus se rió.

- No, pero supongo que es porque ella sigue dormida.

Annette se deslizó por las cajas hasta sentarse encima de una de ellas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensativa.

- Bueno, pensé que estaría bien pasarme por aquí y contártelo.

Annette asintió, aún mirando el suelo.

- Gracias. Me preocupo mucho por ella.- Alzó la vista hacia Remus,- La he dicho muchas veces que podemos arreglar su vida pero...- negó con la cabeza,- Supongo que sólo puedes ayudar a una persona hasta cierto punto a menos que ella ponga algo de su parte.

- Y acepte la ayuda,- asintió el chico.- Cuando la vea, le diré que se pase por aquí.

Annette asintió.- También puedes decirle a mi hijo que venga alguna vez por aquí.

Remus sonrió, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

- Lo haré.

--

Lily hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar abrir los ojos. Parecía que le estaba a punto de explotar la cabeza y le dolía el estomago. Gruñó, deseando no haberse despertado. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por algo grande y cálido, y no tenía frío, como solía pasar. Abrió los ojos por completo, ignorando el dolor que sentía al hacerlo. Se miró el cuerpo y vió la gran manta que la cubría. Luego sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y descubrió, asombrada, el balcón que daba al centro de Los Angeles.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba. No estaba en Thompson Hall, ni en casa de Valentine ni en la de Lucius. Alguien debía haberla recogido y traído hasta aquí. El problema era que ella no conocía a nadie que viviese en un sitio tan bonito y confiase en ella para dejarla dormir en su apartamento. Intentó calcular cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente.

Cuando se puso de pie, vió un reloj con números romanos que marcaba las 5 :40. Al mirar por las puertas abiertas del balcón, comprobó claramente que ya estaba atardeciendo. Por un momento, se quedó maravillada viendo el reflejo de las luces en los rascacielos y la puesta de sol. Era magnífico. Un ruido la distrajo y se giró de golpe, pero no había nadie. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras su corazón iniciaba un alocado galope. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que quien fuera que la hubiese traído aquí no la hubiese hecho nada mientras dormía, ya que eso sería una violación en toda regla. No sería la primera vez que la pasaba, pero ese tipo de cosas eran pesadas de tratar. Se acercó con precaución a la esquina por donde había oído el ruido, cogiendo un bate de beisbol por el camino.

Se asomó por la esquina.

Nada.

El ruido venía de una de las habitaciones.

Agarrando el bate con más fuerza, empezó a andar lentamente por el pasillo. Con un poco de suerte podría soprender al gilipollas, darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, coger las llaves del coche y salir pitando de allí. Había estado involucrada antes en peleas con otras chicas y chicos y podía llegar a ser bastante agresiva. Apoyándose contra la pared, oyó otra vez ruidos y, respirando profundamente, entró de golpe en la habitación sujetando el bate sobre su cabeza y dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre la espalda de la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda !- gritó el desconocido, girándose justo antes de que Lily volviese a pegarle.

Lily se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿El puto James Potter ?- bufó entre dientes, aunque su mente seguía en estado de shock.

- Sí, ¿por qué cojones me has pegado ?- le preguntó claramente irritado, frotándose la parte de abajo de la espalda.

- ¡Me has secuestrado, cabrón !- chilló la chica.

Espera... ¿para qué la iba a secuestrar él ?

- No te he secuestrado.- Respondió enfadado, cogiendo el bate de su mano e investigando la madera en busca de arañazos o grietas.- Maldita sea, ¿tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto tuve que pagar para conseguir este bate ?

- ¿Te crees que me importa ?- Contestó ella.- ¿Qué coño hago en tu apartamento ?

¿La había violado mientras dormía ? Si así fuese, Lily estaba dispuesta a patearle el culo. Aunque si él hubiese querido acostarse con ella, tendría que haberla despertado y punto. Lily hubiese saltado a su cuello gustosamente.

Él gruñó, aún frotándose la espalda y la fusiló con la mirada.

- Remus y yo te encontramos colocada y desmayada en Thompson Hall.

- ¿Y qué ?- preguntó ella, enfadada por razones que desconocía.- ¿Decidiste hacerte pasar por superman ?

- Oye,- se defendió el moreno.- No sabía adónde quería ir Remus. Podía haberte dejado ahí tirada perfectamente si hubiese querido.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste ?- al decir esto, se giró y salió de la habitación mientras James la seguía de cerca.

James frunció el cejo enfadado. ¿No debería estar de rodillas... ? ¿Agradeciendole que la hubiese salvado ? Definitivamente, no debería estar _quejándose_. Había algo que no cuadraba, pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando ella se giró para mirarle. Sus increíbles ojos esmeralda brillaban enfurecidos.

- No querías arruinar tu reputación de santo dejando que se muriese la zorra marginada del campus, ¿verdad ? Querías ser un héroe, ¿no ?- le preguntó, clavándole el dedo en el pecho desnudo.

James Potter era claramente uno de los chicos más cachondos de todos los que había visto sin camiseta. Los músculos de su tripa se tensaban cuando respiraba y sus hombros se movían con la fuerza de su respiración. Tenía la frente un poco arrugada ya que estaba irritado con ella y estaba frunciendo el entrecejo. Su pelo, siempre despeinado, estaba desperdigado por su frente, los labios fruncidos y los huesos de la mandíbula se veían marcados debajo de su piel.

- No,- le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.- Sólo soy una _buena_ persona. No dejo que la gente se _muera_.

El enfado de la chica se evaporaba poco a poco. Aún seguía sorprendida por estar en el salón de _James Potter_, en su sofá y en su apartamento. Parecía surreal. Como si estuviese en el cielo o algo así, haciendo realidad su fantasía de que James Potter la rescatase después de montar una escena con algún tío. Pero, en sus sueños, James solía mirar a Lily con amor y cariño. En los ojos del _verdadero_ James sólo veía irritación y decepción. Y ella sólo sentía vergüenza y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente, esto no era el cielo.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas ?- preguntó James, suspirando y alejándose un poco de ella. Jamás había hablado con esta tía antes. Logicamente, la había visto en fiestas y había oído a los chicos bromear sobre ella pero él nunca la había dirigido siquiera una palabra. ¿Qué derecho tenía para pegarle con su propio bate en su propia casa cuando lo único que había echo él era ser _amable_ con ella ?

Lily parecía no querer responder pero también suspiró y empezó a hablar :

- Recuerdo haberos oído a ti y a Sirius poniendome verde.- Rió sin ganas,- aunque, claro, supongo que eso no es nada nuevo.

A pesar del ataque de la chica, James sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Recordaba cuando, durante la fiesta en casa de Valentine, Sirius le había preguntado qué clase de hombre era y él había respondido que se consideraba _realista, sobre todo después de su espectáculo en la pista de baile_. Pero Lily no podía culparle por haber dicho eso, ¿verdad ? Mira adónde había llegado por eso. Él tenía razón. Pero, al mirarla, supo que ella no se lo echaba en cara, sólo estaba diciendo algo que sabía que era cierto pero doloroso.

-Y...- continuó, mirando el suelo pensativa.- Me acuerdo que Damek entró al baño conmigo.

- ¿Qué hacías en el baño ?- preguntó James, ganándose una mirada cabreada. Él alzó las manos.- Bueno, vale, no me lo digas.- Hizo una pausa,- pero seguro que cuanto más recuerdes, más posibilidades tendremos de parar a Damek para que no te haga lo mismo nunca más.

Lo que James no dijo fue que no pensaba que eso ayudase a Lily, teniendo en cuenta lo jodida que estaba.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da ?- soltó la pelirroja, sintiendo cómo se fortalecían sus defensas. Él la odiaba, estaba segura de ello.

- Lo suficiente como para dejarte dormir en mi sofá, obviamente.

Lily ya no dijo nada más.

Las cosas no iban nunca de la forma deseada. Antes, su vida había sido estupenda... Lily sacudió la cabeza para intentar no pensar en _eso_ y alzó la vista hacia James, el cual suspiró y miró a su alrededor esperando que pasase algo. Lily sentía haber sido tan maleducada con él pero no sabía de qué otra forma actuar con él. Deseó poder contarle aquello pero ese tipo de conversaciones implicaban dejar que alguien traspasase sus murallas. Al ver el disgusto y decepción en el rostro de James, decidió que él no era la persona adecuada con la que sincerarse. Una parte de la joven, una parte antigüa, sentía lástima por sí misma y por que James no fuera el adecuado. Lily quería que fuese él.

- Mira...- no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar,- yo...

Él se giró para mirarla y la chica tragó saliva, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir y de cómo iba a tratar todo este asunto. ¿Cómo era posible que ella y James hubiesen acabado en la misma habitación ? _Porque él es educado y tu sólo eres una zorra_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza que le recordó a la de Lucius. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso pero se preguntó por qué era la voz de Lucius y no la suya propia la que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Puedes no ir diciendo por ahí que he estado aquí ?- acabó diciendo Lily. No era lo que había planeado pero sabía que no sería capaz de decir ni gracias ni perdón. Hacía _mucho_ tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación similar a esta y no estaba segura de cómo actuar.

Él soltó una carcajada, claramente ofendido y desilusionado.

- Con gusto.

- Bien,- contestó ella sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre por el enfado.- Sería asqueroso si empezasen a correr rumores de que tu y yo nos hemos acostado.

Él frunció el cejo. Un instante estaba enfurecida, al siguiente parecía vulnerable y casi humana y ahora casi le arrancaba la cabeza de un mordisco. ¿Quién diablos era esta chica ?

- Vale, ¿puedes decirme dónde está la parada de bus más cercana ?- preguntó Lily deseando alejarse lo antes posible de James por su propio bien. El chico estaba consiguiendo que se sintiese arrepentida y Lily ya sentía eso más que de sobra cuando estaba sola.

El joven alzó una ceja en su dirección.

- ¿En serio puedes pagarte un billete de bus ?

Ella le miró con la boca abierta y, tras un instante, le dio la espalda e irrumpió por la puerta.

- Pues nada, ya la encontraré por mi cuenta.- Murmuró mientras abría la puerta y empezaba a salir del apartamento.

Pero James se acercó rapidamente (casi corriendo) a la puerta y, agarrándola por el brazo, hizo que se girase para mirarle a la cara.

- Mira, lo siento...- dijo en voz baja, clavando su mirada en los ojos de la joven.- No tenía que haber dicho eso.

Lily se zafó de su agarre, sintiendo cómo le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo tras el contacto con James. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego le miró a la cara. Era tan alto. Y musculoso. Y limpio y bien alimentado. Y _bello_. Quedarse embobada viendo su cara desde lejos no estaba mal pero mirar a James de cerca era mucho más íntimo e increíble.

- Te puedo acompañar a la parada del bus,- se ofreció él, aunque Lily sabía que quería que ella le rechazase. La chica forzó una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que era una sonrisa algo triste y torcida.

- Me puedo apañar sola. Soy una chica grande.

Si alguien le hubiese contado a James que Lily Evans había dicho eso, se hubiese reído sin creerselo ni lo más mínimo. Pero ahora no podía hacer eso. Además, Lily parecía estar completamente sobría y normal y no murmuraba palabras sin sentido como se había temido James. Y eso que llevaba ropa que parecía decir : « quiero que me violen. » Levantó una mano para que la chica no se fuese y desapareció por una esquina. Ella suspiró pero se quedó donde estaba, curiosa, hasta que volviese. Había estado segura, por la forma en que la miraba, que iba a echarla por la puerta a la mínima oportunidad. Pero no podía culparle. La forma en que estaba vestida, su olor... seguramente repelía a hombres como James, quien prefería a mujeres con ropa de última moda y los perfumes más exquisitos... fuera lo que fuera.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par cuando James volvió, llevando en la mano un precioso abrigo negro. Lily miró el abrigo y luego al chico. Estaba deseando cogerlo pero no podía dejar que James viera esa parte de ella, sobre todo después de todo lo que ya había hecho por ella.

- ¿Para qué es eso ?- preguntó despacio.

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente.

- Pensé que tal vez tuvieses frio... o algo así.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mira, Potter. Si esto es una de tus formas retorcidas de ser caritativo...

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándole el abrigo a la chica.

- No lo es. Simplemente sé agradecida por una vez en tu vida y acepta un regalo, ¿vale ?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y qué sabes tu de... ?- Se detuvo al sentir que él apretaba el abrigo con más fuerza contra su pecho. Sus manos lo cogieron y James lo soltó, mirándola fijamente. Luego, dando un paso hacia atrás y observándola durante un instante más, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Lily se quedó allí en el vestíbulo un rato, sola y confusa.

----

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**__ : ¿Está mejorando Lily un poco ? Jaja... supongo que no. Es maleducada, reservada y borde. Ya sé que es el tercer capítulo y aún sigue igual. Pero eso es porque la estamos viendo a través de los ojos de James, que no tiene ni idea de por qué Lily es así. Pasó algo en la vida de Lily que hizo que empezase a ir con malas influencias y tomó el camino equivocado. Si os interesa eso, ¡volved por aquí alguna vez!_

_Y la relación entre Sirius y Bella añade un poco más a este AU. Estoy intentando que parezca realista a los lectores. ¿Qué os parece la idea de añadir el drama de Sirius y Bella a la mezcla ? ¿Funciona bien en el fic ?_

_¿Y qué os ha parecido Annette, la madre de James ? Se convertirá en un personaje muy importante en los próximos capítulos._

_Bueno, ¿ahora podéis hacerme un favor ? ¿Dejar reviews ? :D_


	4. Sobre dar y recibir favores

Capítulo 3: Dar de vuelta.

Lily acarició el abrigo negro pensativa. Estaba montada en un autobús, viendo pasar los edificios de la ciudad como un borrón. Podía oler a James en el abrigo y lo abrazó con más fuerza, inhalando el olor como si fuese aire para ella. Él la había dado algo. Y no era una cosa cualquier. Juzgando por el olor de la tela, le había dado algo que solía ponerse a menudo, algo valioso para él. Nadie había hecho eso por ella en mucho tiempo. Lo único que recibía como regalos últimamente eran drogas y alcohol, y a veces un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Volvió a recordar cómo se había sentido al despertar en el apartamento de James y haber hablado con él por primera vez. Le daba un poco de pena ser la chica a la que había rescatado tras colocarse y que luego había intentado atacarle con su propio bate, sin siquiera agradecerle nada. Seguramente, James se sentiría robado o algo parecido. O puede que ya no se acordase de ella. Sí, seguro que después de dos horas no volvía a pensar en ella...

Pero Lily deseaba que no fuese ninguna de esas dos opciones. Cada vez que recordaba cómo se había comportado estando en su apartamento, se sentía culpable. Debería haberle dado las gracias cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sobre todo porque él parecía esperar eso. Ahora, no volvería a estar a menos de cinco metros de él por la forma en la que se había comportado. La única persona en el mundo a la que quería gustar se sentía asqueado por ella. Y no podía culparle por eso.

Le había visto mirándola en alguna fiesta, intentando no ser demasiado obvio. Ella, a su vez, siempre intentaba observarle a escondidas pero por razones muy distintas. Sacudió la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta del bus cuando este se detuvo frente a un edificio oscuro. Era la "Trastienda."

Cuando la mayoría de las personas pensaban en la Trastienda, pensaban en un buen restaurante con las mejores patatas y muslos de pollo fritos del barrio. Las personas que vivían entre las sombras de los barrios de los bajos fondos de la ciudad, conocían la Trastienda como un mercado subterráneo para el contrabando de alcohol, drogas y sexo. La gente iba ahí cuando buscaba "cheques-regalo" o más puntos para su reputación a la hora de conseguir lo que querían.

Lily golpeó la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió desde dentro y la joven se coló en el interior. El sitio apestaba a humo de marihuana y el ambiente estaba un poco oscurecido también debido a esto. Algunas lámparas iluminaban los pasillos del interior y, en ciertos rincones apartados, la gente esnifaba cocaína. Lily apartó la mirada, tragando fuerte e intentando evitar que sus manos se movieran nerviosamente. Se encaminó directamente a unas escaleras y empezó a subir por ellas, esquivando a las parejas que se reían o tropezaban al intentar bajar.

Giró por un par de esquinas y, de un golpe, abrió la puerta y entró en una habitación donde vio a Damek sentado a horcajadas sobre una chica. Damek se levantó enseguida al ver la causa de su interrupción y retrocedió hasta una pared, donde Lily le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La cabeza del chico se giró hacía un lado del impulso del golpe y Lily intentó ignorar el dolor que sentía en la muñeca.

- ¡Qué te jodan, Damek, que te jodan!- le escupió la pelirroja haciendo ademán de volver a golpearle.

- ¡Lily! ¡Espera un maldito segundo!- dijo Damek desesperado, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

- ¡Me drogaste sin decírmelo, maldito cabrón!- gritó Lily enfurecida pero alejándose un poco de él.

- Por favor, Lils... tú...

- No quiero oír tu excusa. Conoces mis límites, Damek, y te pasaste de la jodida raya. Cuando le diga a Lucius lo nenaza que eres... - pero Lily se vio interrumpida por una carcajada. Fusiló al chico con la mirada, dando un paso hacía él y clavándole el dedo en el pecho.- ¿Qué _cojones_ te hace tanta gracia?

Damek sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de reírse.

- Tú.- La miró intensamente.- En este mundo no hay límites, Lils. Si tu decides tomar drogas, más te vale saber que hay tíos como yo dispuestos a aprovecharse de eso. Ya estabas completamente colocada cuando te encontré. La única diferencia fue que yo te di el último empujón y te podías haber muerto. Son los riesgos que hay.

- Ni se te ocurra empezar a soltarme discursos sobre _mundos_ y mierda, Damek. Tuve...

- Y tu no te molestes en ir a chivarte a Lucius para que venga a patearme el culo. Fue su idea lo de darte un pequeño recordatorio.- Interrumpió Damek de nuevo, sonriendo como un idiota.

Lily se quedó quieta mirando el suelo.

- Pensó que tal vez te estabas acomodando demasiado en esta vida y quería que alguien te devolviese a la realidad.- Damek se inclinó hacia Lily.- De que sólo eres un trozo de mierda... no eres distinta al resto de chicas en este maldito lugar. Eres igual...

Lily se apretó los puños, mientras sentía como su furia crecía por segundos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, su bota aterrizó en la entrepierna del chico, haciendo que este gruñese con fuerza y cayese al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la ingle. La pelirroja respiró profundamente y echó un vistazo a la cama donde seguía la chica. Estaba a punto de irse de la habitación cuando reconoció la cara de la joven. ¡Era la hermana pequeña de James Potter!

Lily se quedó de piedra. Agachó la cabeza para mirar a Damek, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

- ¿Qué _cojones_ significa esto?- escupió Lily.- ¿Has _violado_ a la hermana pequeña de Potter?

Damek estaba demasiado dolorido como para responder con coherencia.

- No. Yo... ella...

Lily levantó una mando para indicarle que se callase y se acercó a la cama, maldiciendo en voz baja. Comprobó las pupilas de la hermana pequeña y vio que no estaban demasiado dilatadas. Sólo un poco vidriosas. Nadie la había drogado, sólo había bebido más de la cuenta. Según supuso al ver que aún llevaba puesta la mitad de la ropa (la mitad más importante), Damek no estaba mintiendo lo cual era una suerte para él porque si no Lily no hubiese respondido por sus actos.

- Bella... – susurró tocando el brazo de la joven y esperando no haberse equivocado de nombre. Era un nombre muy de chica: Bella, Stella, algo así... Sólo sabía que era la hermana pequeña de James, que estaba borracha y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con personas como las que se encontraría en este lugar. Sobre todo porque, si estabas en la Trastienda, la gente daba por echo que sabías lo que te hacías.

La otra chica gruñó un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos medio adormilada.

- ¿Sí?

- Tienes que intentar sentarte,- susurró Lily con dulzura, intentando ayudarla.

- Ella estaba aquí... pensaba que sólo estaba... - explicó Damek a medida que el dolor disminuía poco a poco.

- ¡_Cierra la puta boca_!- escupió Lily, fulminando con la mirada al hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo. Luego se volvió a girar hacia Bella, que se estaba incorporando sujetándose la cabeza con la mano.

- Me duele bastante la cabeza... - explicó Bella, riéndose y luego frunciendo el cejo, arrepintiéndose de la risa.- ¿Dónde está Kyle? Me dijo que volvería pronto...

- No lo sé, pero estás borracha.- Le dijo Lily ayudándola a salir de la cama y agarrándola por un brazo.- Tenemos que llevarte a tomar un poco el aire fresco... y darte un poco de agua...

Bella asintió, incapaz de discutir en semejantes condiciones.

Luego salieron de la habitación, dejando a Damek aún tirado en el suelo.

---

James se quedó mirando el cuadro que colgaba de la pared mientras el resto de las personas avanzaban hacia el siguiente cuadro. Sirius le había convencido para asistir a una cena, seguida de un tour por el museo de arte en la mansión del tío de Sirius. Esa misma mañana, después de que Lily se hubiese ido, James se había puesto a limpiar el sofá donde había dormido la chica durante el último día y hasta había tenido que restregar para que saliesen los últimos restos del olor de la chica. Sabía que estaba sobre actuando pero Lily apestaba a alcohol y drogas. James no quería que nadie oliese aquel olor y empezase a hacer suposiciones sobre él.

Una hora después de terminar la limpieza, Sirius le había llamado suplicándole que le acompañase a la cena que su tío había organizado para celebrar un compromiso entre él y un antiguo rival de la costa Este. James planeaba negarse en cuanto empezó a sospechar que Sirius quería que le acompañase pero se rindió al oír la súplica en la voz de su amigo. De verdad necesitaba a alguien que le apoyase y le hiciese compañía.

La historia era que la hija del antiguo rival de su tío se iba a mudar a Hollywood para empezar a trabajar como actriz. Sirius y Caitlen habían tenido algún que otro romance y su amigo se negaba a estar a solas con ella. Cuando ambos entraron en la fiesta, James sospechaba que sería tan guapa como el resto de las conquistas de Sirius pero, cuando empezó a hablar con ella, le sorprendió la inteligencia y el estilo de la chica que ya de por sí hacían que fuese muy atractiva. Sumado a su belleza, James comprendió el miedo de Sirius.

Durante los aperitivos y la cena, las miradas de James y Caitlen se habían cruzado muchas veces. Para alguien como Sirius Black, que prefería a mujeres guapas pero divertidas y manejables, no era difícil adivinar por qué esta mujer le asustaba. Era más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres pero no por ser un cerebrito. Era astuta y algo manipuladora. Seguramente podía conseguir que un hombre empezase a dar volteretas sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Era sensual. Y este era el sueño de cualquier hombre para el ligue de una sola noche. Sin embargo, este no era el sueño de Sirius.

- ¿Te gusta este cuadro?

James apartó la vista del cuadro que llevaba un rato observando mecánicamente y la centró en los ojos oscuros de la mujer que Sirius llevaba toda la noche intentando evitar pero que James había encontrado muy atractiva desde el primer momento. La dedicó una sonrisa torcida y empezó a caminar hacia el siguiente cuadro, dándose cuenta de que el resto del grupo ya iba por la mitad de la visita. Le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que sujetaba.

- No lo sé.

Caitlen asintió y le acompañó de camino al siguiente cuadro. La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Este es refrescante.- Miró a James a los ojos.- Se parece al... sexo.

James casi se atragantó con su bebida y esbozó una sonrisa insegura, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Disculpa?

La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia él.

- Búscame dentro de un rato.

Luego le sujetó la mano y, mientras se la estrechaba, James sintió un trozo de papel en la palma de su mano. Los ojos de la mujer, llenos de lujuria, mantuvieron la mirada del joven hasta que le soltó la mano. Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo de inmediato, dejando allí el trozo de papel antes de volver a sacar la mano. Compartieron una última mirada ardiente antes de que Caitlen se diese la vuelta, empezando a andar en dirección al resto del grupo.

James vio como Caitlen se alejaba sin poder ocultar su interés.

_Muy diferente a Shauna..._

_Completamente, cien por cien diferente a Evans._

--

Lily le tendió a Bella el vaso de agua y miró hacia otro lado, insegura de qué hacer, cuando la chica empezó a tragar con avidez. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda y se mordió el labio. Por alguna razón, Lily había encontrado algo de dinero en los bolsillos del abrigo de James así que había sido capaz de comprar dos billetes de autobús para regresar con Bella al campus. Atravesaron el campus en silencio, mientras Bella la indicaba la dirección hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su habitación.

Su compañera de habitación no estaba así que Bella había invitado a Lily a pasar y la castaña no había tardado en ponerse su pijama.

Un segundo más tarde, Bella murmuró:

- Gracias.

Y Lily asintió, sin saber qué decir. Al final decidió no decir nada.

Cuando Bella se había metido en la cama y Lily se había quedado de pie en el centro del cuarto, la chica le había pedido un vaso de agua. Agradecida de tener algo qué hacer, Lily había actuado de inmediato intentando disipar la tensión de la habitación. También había intentado ignorar las miradas asqueadas y curiosas de la gente que estaba en el pasillo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella para ir al baño a por agua. Todo el mundo sabía que allí vivía _Bella Potter_ así que todo el mundo quería saber qué pintaba allí _Lily Evans_.

- ¿Por qué... no te quitaste a Damek de encima antes?- le preguntó Lily torpemente después.

Bella miró a Lily a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tu nunca te quitas de encima a los tíos que te follan?

Lily asintió, sabiendo que se lo merecía.

- Es que, bueno... estaba bastante borracha cuando entró.- Se defendió Bella.- Pensaba que era Kyle.

Lily no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?- Bella frunció el cejo con curiosidad mientras observaba a la chica que seguía de pie en el centro de la habitación. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber por qué esta chica llevaba el abrigo caro de su hermano pero supuso que si le preguntaba eso de golpe, sólo recibiría insultos o indiferencia. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily Evans hacía ese tipo de cosas.

La chica mayor se encogió de hombros.

- Te reconocí. Sabía que no estarías en la Trastienda por voluntad propia así que... no sé, reaccioné.- Lily apretó la mandíbula antes de echar un vistazo a la muchacha que descansaba en la cama.- No te lo tomes como algo personal.

Bella negó con la cabeza, intentando no enfadarla.

- No lo haré.

- Bien.- Dijo Lily rápidamente. Le salió un tono más duro de lo que quería, y se arrepintió al instante.

Bella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Intentó ser civilizada, mantener una conversación decente y tu ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso. Eres como... la mujer de hielo o algo así.

Lily sintió como le invadía la frustración.

- No sé por qué lo intentas_. Nunca_ lo habías hecho antes.

Bella se sentó en la cama, claramente enfadada.

- Bueno, tal vez sea porque cada vez que te veo, estás colocándote en un rincón o acostándote con cualquier tío.

Lily se quedó de piedra y Bella se mofó en voz baja.

- Lo siento por pensar que, después de haberme salvado esta noche, tal vez tendrías _algunas_ cualidades humanas. Sólo intentaba ser amable.

Lily recordó las palabras de James esa misma tarde: _Sólo soy amable, no abandono a alguien que se está muriendo._

Frunció el cejo, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más. ¿Cómo había haber acabado hablando por primera vez en su vida con los _dos_ Potters el mismo día? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Había alguien que intentaba gastarle una broma para que se creyese que podía escapar de su vida? Ya había tenido que aguantar a una Potter diciéndola que podía cambiar desde que había empezado la universidad, no le hacían falta _tres_.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento. No puedo estar aquí...

- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas a ir ahora?- gritó Bella detrás de ella, preocupada.- De vuelta a ese lugar para emborracharte y colocarte para que mi madre que lleva detrás de ti... ¿cuánto? ¿Un par de años? ¿Te vas a emborrachar y drogar para que mañana pueda ver tu nombre en el obituario?

Lily se giró de vuelta hacia la otra chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué la estaba pasando hoy?

- Vete, - le dijo Bella enfadada.- Gracias por salvarme la vida y todo eso. Pensé que tal vez serías amable pero supongo que sólo lo hacías por... - hizo una pausa, frunciendo el cejo, - ¿_Por qué_ lo hacías?

Lily apretó con fuerza los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Ah... ¿porque me reconociste? ¿Porque te gusta mi _hermano_?

Lily no contestó pero Bella parecía no esperar una respuesta porque se bajó de la cama y se acercó a Lily mientras la pelirroja respiraba hondo.

- Sé que el abrigo que llevas es de mi hermano. No soy tonta.- La joven la fulminaba con la mirada.- No tienes ninguna posibilidad con mi hermano, Lily Evans. Le gustan las chicas _humanas_. Con _sentimientos_. Tú eres tal y como sospechaba. Estás _asustada_.

--

Más tarde aquella noche, James salía corriendo del coche hacia el edifico donde estaba la habitación de su hermana. Era consciente de que estaba hecho un desastre pero, en cuanto había recibido el mensaje de su hermana contándole que había tenido algún problema esa tarde pero que alguien la había ayudado, había salido corriendo del apartamento de Caitlen. Su corbata había desaparecido y aún llevaba la camisa a medias de abrochar porque no le había dado tiempo a acabar de vestirse de camino a su coche.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, tras correr por el pasillo, se puso a golpear con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de Bella. Siguió llamando hasta que la puerta se abrió por fin y su mano se quedó en el aire. Llevaba el pelo aún más despeinado que lo habitual y la mirada de su hermana le recorrió el cuerpo, sorprendida.

- He venido en cuanto he podido... - explicó James, entrando en la habitación.

Bella frunció el entrecejo antes de cerrar la puerta tras su hermano mayor y frotarse los ojos. Luego se recostó sobre la puerta, cansada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó el chico girándose hacia ella.- Dijiste algo de...

- Ya estoy bien,- susurró Bella.- Creo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Su hermana le miró de reojo antes de separarse de la puerta.

- Esta noche he cometido un error. Yo... ¿te acuerdas de Kyle?

James frunció el cejo.

- ¿Del que me habló Sirius?

- ¿Sirius te habló de él?- preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos.

Él no contestó y la chica sacudió la cabeza.

- Da igual. Bueno, Kyle me llevó a un barrio donde decía que había una fiesta, o algo parecido, en un lugar que se llamaba la Trastienda.

James abrió los ojos de par en par. Parecía haber oído sobre la Trastienda.

- Pensé que era el restaurante ese donde vamos algún viernes... - intentó explicarse.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Ya, no creo que se refiriese a ese sitio.

- Bueno, ahora ya lo sé,- dijo su hermana irritada.- Así que Kyle me dejó en una habitación. Entró alguien y...

James miró a Bella apretando la mandíbula, mientras los ojos le brillaban de furia.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Nada!- se apresuró a aclarar la chica.- Nada. Era un tío y... pensé que era Kyle pero...- sacudió la cabeza.- No sé quien era. Lily le llamó Damek o algo así.

- ¿Lily?- James frunció el cejo.

Bella asintió.

- Lily Evans.

- ¿_Evans_?- se sentó en el borde de una de las camas.- ¿Evans estaba ahí?

Bella se mordió el labio y empezó a hablar a regañadientes.

- Sí... ella... me sacó de allí y me trajo aquí.

James alzó la vista hacia su hermana, sorprendido.

La joven asintió y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Sí, es... es difícil tener una conversación normal con ella.

Su hermano no contestó, sino que siguió mirando el suelo. Bella podía ver que aún tenía la mandíbula apretada.

- Aunque,- siguió diciendo la chica en voz baja.- Tal vez ya sepas algo de eso.

Él la miró confundido.

- Llevaba puesto tu abrigo,- Bella se puso de pie despacio.- Así que o Lily Evans te acosa _y_ sabe donde vives _y_ entró en tu casa _y_ te robó tu abrigo _favorito_ o... estuvo en tu apartamento y tu se lo diste a ella.

- Bella,- empezó a hablar James. Pero la chica levantó una mano indicándole que se callase.

- Mira, no me interesa la vida personal de mi hermano. Pero, sólo te digo que tengas cuidado,- le avisó.

James negó con la cabeza.

- No es como tu crees.

Ella también negó con la cabeza.

- Como he dicho, no quiero saberlo.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar el suelo.

--

Lily sintió un escalofrío mientras se recostaba contra la pared de ladrillo del café. Podría haber regresado a su habitación en Thompson Hall pero demasiada gente sabía que vivía allí. No le apetecía ni emborracharse, ni colocarse ni echar un polvo. Sólo quería pasar una noche tranquila. Pero no conseguiría eso a la intemperie, dónde se había levantado una fría brisa que hacía que se le pusiese la carne de gallina por las piernas, ya que sólo llevaba una falda. El abrigo de James era como un regalo del cielo porque la mantenía el resto del cuerpo caliente. Si tuviese unos pantalones, tal vez se hubiese podido dormir durante un par de horas antes de que llegase el verdadero frío de la noche.

Oyó como su estomago le rugía, quejándose de la falta de comida, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Estaba realmente hambrienta. Al ir a rellenar el vaso de Bella, había aprovechado para beber muchos tragos de agua antes y después de rellenar el vaso. Podía pasarse un tiempo sin comer, pero el agua era un asunto distinto. Sin agua, no sería capaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera cuando no estuviese borracha o colocada.

Volvió a recordar su conversación con Bella Potter. La chica era tal y como Lily pensaba que ella sería un día, como la chica que no era y la que ya nunca podría llegar a ser. La vida de Bella rozaba la perfección. Una madre increíble que, aunque no fuera especialmente rica, era siempre cariñosa y compasiva. Tenía un hermano mayor que haría cualquier cosa por ella y la protegería de _cualquiera _aunque la culpa hubiese sido de Bella. Lily había sido testigo una vez de aquella protección cuando Lucius había intentado meter ficha a Bella. Era un arma muy poderosa.

Bella también era muy guapa y podría conseguir a cualquier chico, incluso a uno que estuviese a punto de terminar la carrera. Seguro que acababa viajando por todo el mundo con un hombre apuesto que la adoraba y amaba por ser tan bella y amable. Se acabaría casando con un hombre rico y ese hombre querría tener sus hijos con ella porque estaba completamente sana y era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía.

Annette Potter era una mujer genial, pensó Lily, pero cuando la había dicho que ella podría llegar a tener lo mismo que su hija, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Lily nunca conseguiría lo que tenía Bella. Tal vez cuando aún era más joven, cuando su vida era normal y en las noches no conocía el miedo ni el hambre durante el día. Tal vez cuando su padre aún vivía... cuando su madre aún se preocupaba por ella y no tenía un padrastro y una hermanastra que la robasen todos sus sueños, dejándola sola.

Pero Annette era la persona más entusiasta y optimista que Lily había conocido en toda su vida. Aquella mujer había puesto todas sus esperanzas en la vida destruida de Lily. Había arriesgado su trabajo en la universidad para que Lily pudiese asistir a Percy Academy. Annette había puesto su reputación a prueba y algunas otras madres la habían repudiado por culpa de Lily. El resto de madres del Comité insistieron a Annette para que no apoyase a Lily pero ella había seguido luchando por la joven. Lily le debía todo a Annette.

Por esa razón había ayudado a Bella. La había reconocido como la hermana pequeña de James, claro, pero, aún más importante, sabía que la chica borracha tumbada en la cama era la hija de su salvadora. No podría haberla dejado allí ni si alguien la hubiese ofrecido cambiar su forma de vida y llenarla de riquezas. Lily viviría esta vida mil veces antes de dejar que hombres asquerosos como Damek se aprovechasen de la hija de Annette Potter.

- Evans,- una voz que la resultaba familiar la llamó en voz baja desde arriba.

Ella suspiró. No estaba de humor para jugar a juegos o hacer algo serio. Sólo quería dormir durante un par de horas y, tal vez, le pediría a alguien amable que la prestase dinero para comer algo en el café por la mañana. La voz era masculina pero Lily estaba dispuesta a rechazar la oferta de drogas a cambio de sexo. Esta noche, no iba a hacer nada de eso.

- Que te den,- murmuró cerrando los ojos sin ni siquiera alzar la vista para ver quien era. La verdad es que le daba igual quien fuese siempre y cuando la dejase en paz.

- Esa no es forma de hablar a alguien que te ha dejado dormir en su sofá... – respondió la voz frustrada.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó la vista hacia los preciosos ojos caramelo que solían aparecer en sus sueños.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

James se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

- ¿Siempre duermes aquí?

- No,- le replicó testarudamente, consciente de que cada vez se abrazaba con más fuerza a su abrigo.

Él pareció darse cuenta y sonrió con suficiencia.

- Supongo que al final te ha venido bien el abrigo que estuviste a punto de rechazar...

- Que te den, - le contestó aunque, en el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con él. Aquel abrigo era como su salvavidas. Aún tenía algo de fresco pero, sin su abrigo, estaría congelándose.

Sin embargo, James no hizo ningún ademán de marcharse.

- Mi hermana me ha contado lo que pasó antes.

- ¿Y?- Lily alzó las cejas.- Ya le dije que no era nada.

Él pareció pensárselo durante un instante.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no...

- Mira, - le dijo Lily mientras se sentaba.- Hace mucho tiempo que no como nada y estoy muerta de hambre. Antes estuve bebiendo todo lo posible pero no fue suficiente. Ya sé que estuve durmiendo mucho tiempo en tu apartamento pero sigo muy cansada así que ¿harías el favor de dejarme sola para que me pueda dormir?

Lily había clavado sus ojos en los del chico y él mantuvo la mirada durante un rato. Le había sorprendido oír la súplica en su voz y sus ojos le decían que no estaba mintiendo. En verdad estaba muy cansada, hambrienta y sedienta. Frunció el cejo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, pero sin conseguir marcharse. La chica le resultaba intrigante y aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que James no pensaba irse, gruñó y volvió a recostarse contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose con fuerza al abrigo. Sentía cómo la miraba y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué no se largaba? Él... la había agradecido, más o menos, haber salvado a su hermana pero parecía que esa no era la razón por la que se estaba comportando así. Cuando ya no podía seguir aguantando que siguiese mirándola, abrió los ojos y la boca para soltar alguna palabra borde que le asustase. Pero él se le adelantó y empezó a hablar antes.

- Ven conmigo.

Lily cerró la boca y le miró sorprendida.

- _¿Qué?_

- Mi coche esta justo en esa esquina. Ven conmigo.- Repitió, alejándose un poco pero con los ojos aún fijos en ella.

Ella frunció el cejo.

- ¿Por qué?

Él se quedó quieto, sin saber qué responder a eso.

Ella soltó una risa seca.

- Mira, estás bastante bueno y, cualquier otra noche, te dejaría que me follases pero hoy no, ¿vale?

Él la miró con la boca abierta antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No. No quiero que me dejes follarte. Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No sin una razón. He conocido a muchos tíos que me pedían que les acompañase y luego intentaban hacerme cualquier cosa, - se encogió de hombros.- Lo siento, Potter, esta noche no me apetece hacer cosas raras. Tal vez otro día.

James se dio cuenta de que ya había alzado sus murallas para defenderse. Sólo había hablado con ella dos veces y ya era capaz de ver cuando intentaba ser fría a propósito. Era lógico que pensase que quería acostarse con ella. Y seguro que tampoco había mentido al decir que algunos hombres la habían pedido que les acompañase para luego hacer algo inesperado. Iba a ser difícil convencer a una chica como Evans de que sólo quería hablar, dejarla comer, beber y dormir. Nada más.

¿Pero qué más querría un chico como él de una chica como Evans? Ahí también tenía razón ella. Un chico como James no solía decirle a una chica como Evans que le acompañase a comer y volver a su apartamento sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero, en este caso, era verdad que sólo quería que le acompañase a su apartamento para comer algo. _Punto y final_.

- Por favor, Lily... - susurró, dándose cuenta de que ahora era él el que estaba empezando a suplicar.

Ella le miró extrañada. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

- Te prometo que no intentaré nada, - le dijo despacio.- Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa a comer algo y para que puedas dormir a gusto y sin preocuparte porque alguien te sorprenda en mitad de la noche.

_Así que sabía sobre eso_... pensó para sí misma.

- Si intento hacerte algo, puedes contárselo a quien quieras.- Después de haberlo dicho se dio cuenta de que, de todas formas, nadie la creería así que no era un argumento muy valido. James notó que ella dudaba y se apresuró a seguir.- Pero no lo haré. ¿Puedes... puedes confiar en mí?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se lo pensó un momento.

Nunca había visto a James Potter forzar a una chica. Dudaba que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Era un buen chico. Con lo guapísimo que era, podía conseguir a cualquier chica sin tener que obligarla a nada pero seguía siendo _amable_. Se fijó en su expresión preocupada, que había reemplazado la asqueada que había visto esa mañana. Eso alivió a Lily, y se permitió relajarse un poco.

Él pareció darse cuenta de esto pues la tendió una mano.

Ella miró de la mano a sus ojos antes de sujetarse a él para que la ayudase a levantarse. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Lily le soltase, consciente de las cosquillas que sentía tras el breve contacto físico. Intentó no mirarle durante mucho tiempo seguido así que alejó la vista de él y empezaron a andar hacia el coche, que les esperaba aparcado en la esquina.

- Antes de nada, tengo que añadir un detalle a nuestras condiciones,- dijo James.

Ella le miró de reojo, temiéndose lo peor y se quedó quieta.

Él la dedicó su sonrisa torcida antes de detenerse también.

- Tienes que ducharte antes de dormir en _cualquiera_ de mis muebles.

Lily se le quedó mirando, con lo cual él sonrió abiertamente; su intención, claramente, no era molestarla sino jugar con ella un poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se sentía tan cómodo con ella como para vacilarla y no pudo evitar sonreír también, su primera verdadera sonrisa.

Él frunció el cejo, mirándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro que desapareció enseguida. Lily le pegó un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro y él volvió a reír, olvidando el breve momento de tensión.

- Pero lo decía en serio,- volvió a recordarla.- Primero comer, segundo ducha y lo último dormir.

- Gracias, Sargento,- exclamó Lily y el se giró para mirarla pero, al ver que sonreía, volvió a reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entraba en su coche. Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo, sorprendida al ver cómo brillaban las estrellas aquella noche. La luna estaba casi llena, iluminando con su suave luz el campus de Percy Academy y creando sombras misteriosas de los árboles en la acera cerca del Lexus de James.

- Gracias, Dios... – susurró antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto y entrar en el coche.

0000

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este capítulo ha sido muy importante. Por lo menos, la última escena ha sido fundamental para la relación entre James y Lily y me preocupaba fastidiarlo. No han aparecido ni Remus ni Sirius en este capítulo pero tenían que pasar tantas cosas, que he decidido excluirles. Aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo. Estos capítulos son para introducir a los personajes del fic, los de J.K y los míos. Quería que conocieseis un poco mejor a cada personaje por sus acciones, como cuando Lily ayuda a Bella en la Trastienda.

También he introducido a un personaje nuevo. Caitlen será muy importante en los próximos capítulos aunque, por ahora, no sabéis mucho de ella. Annette aparecerá también porque tengo que enseñaros alguna conversación entre ella y Lily.

Prestad atención al siguiente capítulo porque también habla de la vida anterior de Lily y el papel de Lucius en su vida actual. James fue muy amable al ofrecerla un sitio para pasar la noche pero no tiene ni idea de en qué se está metiendo. Eso saldrá en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Ya nos estamos empezando a adentrar en la historia! ¡No os vayáis!  
¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Sobre silencios y revelaciones

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones

James suspiró mientras se recostaba en su cama. Había apagado las luces nada más entrar en la habitación y se había cambiado de ropa a oscuras. Normalmente, solía dormir desnudo pero teniendo a Ev- _Lily_ en la habitación de al lado, había decidido quedarse por lo menos en calzoncillos. Si tenía que levantarse para ir al baño a mitad de la noche, no le apetecía tener que estar rebuscando algo con lo que taparse.

Y, efectivamente, se estaba intentando acordar de llamarla por su nombre, tal y como le había pedido ella. Habían acordado algunas cosas en su camino del campus al apartamento. Una de ellas era que se llamarían por sus nombres en vez de por sus apellidos (por difícil que fuese a veces.) En otras circunstancias, James se habría encogido de hombros y hubiese hecho lo que le viniese en gana pero Lily le había dicho que nunca antes le había gustado su nombre hasta que se lo oyó decir a _él_. El moreno no tuvo ningún sentimiento extraño al oír aquello, sólo sirvió para hinchar su ego. Simplemente le gustaba que sucediese eso.

Antes, había preparado macarrones con queso para los dos, nada especial... pero ver la cara de Lily al descubrir una olla llena de comida no tenía precio. No pudo evitar sonreírse al darla la espalda para meter todo en el horno. Luego había dejado la olla ya lista en el centro de la mesa y se había disculpado para ir un momento al baño. A su vuelta, ya habían desaparecido tres cuartos de los macarrones y Lily seguía engullendo los que quedaban. James era muy protector de su comida. Desde que eran pequeños, él y Bella habían discutido sobre quién podía comer más cantidad y más rápido. Ahora seguía siendo muy competitivo cuando alguien cogía su comida pero, al ver a Lily devorando sus macarrones, sólo se encogió de hombros y se conformó con las sobras que quedaban. Cuando la preguntó si quería pan, juraría que los ojos de la chica brillaron sólo de oír la pregunta. La observó mientras intentaba (no sin dificultad) no abalanzarse sobre la barra de pan. Se sirvió dos trozos grandes y, cuando se los había terminado, vaciló antes de pedirle otro. Él se lo acercó y la chica lo devoró también. Cuando hubo acabado, James no podía evitarlo... le gustaba verla tan _feliz_ ante la idea de comida así que la ofreció un helado para después de la ducha. No había líneas duras en su cara, ni esa actitud fría que a veces utilizaba con él, sólo veía a una Lily contenta al oír su propuesta. La pelirroja asintió y se apresuró en seguirle hasta el baño mientras le explicaba cómo usar los grifos de su ducha. Sólo recibió dos comentarios sarcásticos de que ya sabía cómo usar una ducha pero la actitud de Lily había mejorado mucho desde la última vez así que James la ignoró y dejó que se duchase por primera vez en días.

Mientras ella estaba en el baño, James no había podido evitar pasearse por el apartamento, intentando no sentirse como un perro guardián vigilando sus posesiones. Enseguida decidió hacer algo útil y se dispuso a recoger la habitación de invitados que estaba al lado de su propia habitación para que Lily tuviese un lugar dónde dormir aparte del sofá. Hizo la cama y decidió añadir una gran manta, por sí le entraba frío a mitad de la noche.

Cuando salió de la habitación, vio a Lily salir del baño con una camiseta grande que la había prestado para no tener que dormir con su ropa sucia. James tragó saliva, observando a una Lily limpia con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas después del calor de la ducha. Sus piernas eran delgadas pero musculosas y James se quedó mirándola hasta que se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Dónde están los pantalones que te he dado?- preguntó, intentando mantener sus ojos en los de ella.

Lily levantó una mano, sujetando los pantalones y se encogió de hombros.

- Me quedaban demasiado grandes, - frunció el cejo, confundida, y se miró el cuerpo.- ¿Por? ¿Esto no me tapa lo suficiente? Pensaba que estaría bien. Pero si quieres puedo cambiarme...

- ¡No!- se apresuró a decir James. Ella le miró sorprendida y el chico le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de añadir, - No, está bien.

Se aclaró la garganta, y se giró de espaldas a ella, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando aclarar su mente de imágenes de las piernas estilizadas de Lily. No tardó en volver a girarse hacia ella y le planteó la opción de comer algo de helado antes de irse a dormir. La chica se volvió a relajar de inmediato y le esperó en el sofá mientras traía el helado.

Se habían comido el helado en silencio. James, sentado en una silla y con los pies sobre una mesita, y Lily en el sofá, con el brazo apoyado en la madera y los pies debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando acabaron James se llevó los bols y, a su regreso, Lily estaba asomada al balcón y le comentó en voz baja que recordaba vistas como aquella. El chico se había quedado en silencio un rato antes de sugerir que se fuesen a la cama.

Así que ahora ahí estaba James, en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Ya no estaba asustado de que Lily le robase todas sus cosas sino, más bien, sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la joven. Se preguntaba por qué algunas personas acababan como ella, y a qué se refería al decir que recordaba vistas como las que había desde su apartamento. James solía ignorar los comentarios que sugerían algo más profundo porque le gustaba vivir la vida a su paso. Pero las palabras de Lily hacían que quisiese encontrarlo sentido a todo. A todo lo que decía la chica.

La forma en que había devorado antes los macarrones, tan contenta e inocente, había conseguido que James viese una perspectiva diferente de Lily. Esta noche casi no le había soltado ningún comentario borde porque tenía todo lo que quería sin miedo a que se lo arrebatasen. Casi parecía una niña pequeña cuando sus ojos brillaron al oír mencionar el helado.

Y cuando había salido del baño después de la ducha, parecía una chica normal y sana. La noche en que había ayudado a Remus a traerla a casa y la había visto dormida, supo que nadie antes la había visto así, con las defensas completamente bajas. Y ahora también sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que nadie la había visto sonreír de verdad y parecer tan feliz estando _despierta_. Ese tipo de cosas no pasaban con Lily Evans.

Pero esta noche había sucedido y, mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos, James se preguntó por qué estaba deseando que eso volviese a ocurrir.

---

James se despertó al oír unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada. Gruñó y abrió un poco los ojos para echar un vistazo al reloj digital que descansaba en su mesilla: las 9:43. Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose quién demonios estaría intentando echar abajo su puerta a esas horas. Se levantó de su cama a regañadientes, frotándose los ojos para intentar despertarse antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

De camino a la puerta principal, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Lily no estaba en la habitación de invitados ni en el salón. Pero al oír el agua corriendo en el baño, comprendió que la chica seguía allí y no se había fugado con la mitad de sus cosas. Sonrió al pensar que, probablemente, a Lily le encantaba la sensación de darse una ducha. Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba por la mirilla y soltó un bufido, tentado a no abrir la puerta.

- James Michael Potter, ¡sé que estás ahí!

Suspiró y enseguida imaginó una situación que le aterrorizó: Shauna entrando en su apartamento mientras Lily salía del baño. Pero no podía quedarse sentado al otro lado de la puerta fingiendo que no estaba en casa. Así que tomó una decisión rápida. Abrió la puerta y, en cuanto Shauna empezó a ladrar, la tapó la boca con la mano e hizo que caminase hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron los dos en el corredor. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no quedarse encerrado afuera.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó Shauna furiosa.- ¿Por qué estamos en el corredor? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

- ¡No!- respondió James enseguida pero, al darse cuenta de que no había engañado a nadie, añadió.- Sí, y necesita dormir.

- ¿Quién es ella?- inquirió Shauna intentando esquivar a James para entrar en el apartamento.

- No es lo que tú crees,- intentó explicar James, tapando el camino. Ciertamente, no era lo que ella creía pero ¿cómo iba a explicar que _Lily Evans_ estuviese en su apartamento?

- Nunca es lo que piensa la chica y, luego, acaba siendo exactamente lo que pensaba la chica.- Le dijo mientras su voz se volvía más aguda, tal y como hacía cuando se ponía histérica.- James Michael Potter, ¿me estás engañando con otra mujer?

Por un momento, se paseó por su mente la idea de decir que sí para librarse de ella por las buenas pero esa no era la forma en que quería dejar las cosas entre él y Shauna.

- No, en serio.- Contestó intentando parecer razonable y paciente.- Ha venido mi prima de Arizona y no tenía un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

- ¿Tienes una prima?- Shauna frunció el cejo.

_Sí, pero vive en Atlanta y ya no puedo cambiar su lugar de procedencia y, además, ni siquiera nos hablamos. _

- Sí, nos llevamos muy bien así que no quiere ver a nadie el primer día de su regreso.- Soltó una carcajada un tanto forzada.- Es un poco especial en algunos temas.

Shauna intentó averiguar si James mentía mientras le fusilaba con la mirada pero, cuando el chico se mantuvo firme, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Bueno, nunca te conté lo que pasó esa noche cuando conocí a Chris Amiet...

--

Lily se envolvió en una toalla y observó su reflejo en el espejo después de su interminable ducha matutina. Había echado de menos la sensación de estar limpia. Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía al estar refrescada y despejada. Había dudado si esperar a que James se despertase para preguntarle si podía usar su ducha una última vez pero decidió que lo haría aunque la hubiese dicho que no. Además, no creía que el chico se negase porque parecía gustarle más cuando estaba limpia. Ella también se gustaba más a sí misma después de haberse duchado.

Después de haberse lavado los dientes por décima vez con un cepillo que James le había regalado, se giró y salió del baño. Al pasar frente a la puerta principal, se dio cuenta de que estaba medio abierta y oyó voces al otro lado de la madera. Reconoció la voz de James de inmediato y se acercó más para escuchar quién era la otra persona.

Puso los ojos en blanco al oír la voz aguda y falsa de Shauna Williams. Se había olvidado de que James estaba saliendo con la falsa de Shauna y casi sintió pena por él. Estaba a punto de reírse en voz baja cuando oyó la siguiente parte de su conversación.

- ¿Cuándo querrá recibir alguna visita tu prima?- escuchó cómo preguntaba Shauna, obviamente intentando sonar seductora. Lily frunció el cejo_. Prima... ¿así que soy su __**prima**__?_

- Eh... - notó como James dudaba y rodó los ojos.- Bueno, tendré que hablarlo con ella.

- Bueno, avísame... – susurró Shauna. Después hubo un corto silencio, seguido de un suspiro.

Lily intentó alejarse de la puerta cuando vio que esta se abría y James entraba en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él y recostándose sobre ella con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el moreno sintió que alguien le miraba, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lily. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba una toalla y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió cohibida delante de un chico.

- Así que tu prima, ¿no?- le preguntó, intentando evitar que su voz sonase fría y distante. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de chillarle después de todo lo que había hecho ya por ella.

James suspiró:

- ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estuvieses aquí sino?

Eso le dolió mucho a Lily y se quedó quieta mientras él se separaba de la puerta y salía del salón. Sintió cómo las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos e intentó parpadear furiosamente para que desapareciesen. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Después de unos segundos durante los cuales procuró recuperar la compostura, salió también del salón.

--

Estaba cabreada con él.

James no sabía por qué pero había pasado algo que él desconocía.

De vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo mientras conducía pero Lily se limitaba a mirar por la ventana en silencio.

Antes, en su apartamento, cuando había vuelto de vestirse se había encontrado a Lily vestida con su ropa habitual... la falda vaquera, las botas negras y esa camiseta que no la cubría casi nada. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, James había sospechado que pasaba algo pero como tampoco había comentarios bordes, imaginó que simplemente no le apetecía hablar.

Mientras se movía por la cocina había observado a la joven disimuladamente mientras que ella simplemente había estado sentada, ojeando una de sus revistas de coches en silencio. Era increíble como un conjunto que hace tan sólo unas horas le parecía tan poco atractivo, ahora la hiciese parecer tan sexy. Había intentado vaciar su cabeza de esa clase de pensamientos que incluían las palabras "sexy" y "Lily" pero no podía evitar acabar siempre en el mismo punto. Tal vez era porque ahora sabía que estaba limpia, recién duchada. Tal vez era porque había comido y llevaba horas sin soltar un comentario grosero. Tal vez era porque Lily Evans tenía un cuerpo increíble, una cara preciosa y un pelo brillante y sólo le hacía falta una ducha, comida y un sitio donde dormir para que James Potter se percatase de cualquiera de estos atributos.

Empezó a resultarle insoportable, por razones que desconocía, cuando ella le agradeció en voz baja las tortas que había dejado en la mesa. Evans _nunca_ daba las gracias. ¿Qué diablos la pasaba? James se sentó a regañadientes y empezó a comer en silencio. En todo el camino hacia su coche, James siguió preguntándose por qué Lily estaba tan callada. No era un silencio pacífico. Había una tensión palpable que estaba poniendo a James de los nervios.

Ahora, al llegar al Refugio, vio de reojo el perfil de Lily y notó que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Definitivamente, allí pasaba algo.

- Simplemente déjame en la entrada,- se limitó a decir la chica.

Él siguió conduciendo y pasó la puerta principal de largo.

Ella le fusiló con la mirada.

- ¿A qué demonios venía eso?

Él aparcó en el parking y apagó el motor del coche.

- Como tenemos que entrar ahí los dos, entraremos _juntos_.

Lily se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta enfurecida.

- ¿Pero cómo _cojones_ explicaras que estás conmigo?

James hizo una pausa y ella cerró la puerta del coche de un portazo. El chico soltó algún taco en voz baja antes de salir también del coche y cerrar la puerta tras él. Miró hacia la entrada y vio que Lily ya casi había llegado a la puerta. Empezó a seguirla.

- ¡No cierres mi puerta de golpe!- le gritó a la espalda mientras ella abría la puerta.

- Que te den,- gritó ella de vuelta sin girarse.

Para cuando quiso llegar allí, la puerta se cerró de golpe dándole en las narices. Suspiró y abrió la puerta para entrar.

---

Lily mezclaba la pintura con furia en la sartén antes de lanzarla contra la pared y restregarla. Repasó la pared con el líquido unas cuantas veces y luego empezó a repetir el proceso. Se sentía enfadada y humillada a la vez. Había irrumpido en el sótano, donde se encontró a Remus y Annette trabajando con unas cajas que había allí. James había irrumpido en el cuarto poco después y habían tenido una calurosa discusión delante de su madre y su mejor amigo. Lily había pedido trabajar alejada del grupo y Annette había escuchado su petición.

Estaba furiosa con James. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente pensaba que la vida de Lily era así, y que siempre había sido así. Bueno, pues que le diesen. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era la vida en el mundo real. Le habían dado todo masticado en su vida y listo para que no tuviese muchas dificultades con nada.

- Así que... ¿estás cabreada o de verdad quieres hacer un trabajo excelente para mí?

Lily se giró al oír la voz amable y sonrió al ver que Annette la estaba sonriendo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- Las dos cosas, supongo.

La mujer madura asintió y le hizo una señal a Lily con la mano para indicarla que la siguiese. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Lily dejó las herramientas de pintura y siguió a Annette hasta una habitación cercana que reconoció de inmediato. Era la habitación preferida de las dos. A veces se quedaba aquí un rato entre una tarea y otra para dejar que Annette pensase mientras ella se fijaba en todas las personas que habían pasado por lo mismo que ella y que ahora tenían una vida mejor.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando trabajamos juntas para crear este cuarto?- le preguntó Annette. Las dos miraron a su alrededor a los cuadros, dibujos y escritos de distintas personas que habían venido al Refugio y que finalmente se habían podido marchar.

Lily asintió en silencio.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando lo acabamos?- Annette miró a la joven con ternura. Lily era como una hija para ella. Había ayudado a mucha gente, se había hasta ayudado a sí misma, pero por Lily había hecho lo imposible. Sólo deseaba que Lily hiciese lo mismo por sí misma.

- Dije, - susurró Lily lentamente, - que un día me verías en este cuarto.

La mujer asintió y se giró hacia la muchacha.

- Aún puedes conseguirlo, Lily. Yo te estaré apoyando hasta el final.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Lily.

- Lo sé...

- Y aunque todas las oportunidades del mundo llamasen a tu puerta, no serviría de nada si tu no abrieses la puerta.- Susurró Annette antes de girarse y salir del cuarto, dejando a Lily llorando a solas.

--

Eran las cinco de la tarde.

Por fin.

James subió las escaleras a paso ligero, animado por la idea de salir del Refugio. Se había pasado todo el día en el sótano, guardando las cosas de verano y sacando las de invierno. Su madre le había convencido para que se quedase y echase una mano y ¿quién sería tan buen hijo de negarse a ayudar a su compasiva madre? A veces, le gustaría ser él.

Entró en el cuarto lleno de polvo e intentó no empezar a estornudar. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró hacia la otra punta de la habitación, dónde vio a Lily charlando y riéndose con un hombre que él no conocía. Un sentimiento desconocido le golpeó en el estómago al verles juntos, parecían conocerse muy bien y no paraban de bromear y sonreír. Controló el impulso de gruñir.

- Lily,- la llamó desde donde estaba,- son las cinco. ¿Nos vamos?

Lily y el otro hombre dejaron de reírse lentamente y se giraron para mirar a James mientras que el moreno se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Lily notó cómo estaba apretando la mandíbula y se la pasaron de golpe las ganas de reír, por lo que volvió a sentirse triste.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Le prometí a tu madre que este fin de semana la ayudaría mucho.

Por alguna razón, James no quería que Lily estuviese más tiempo en este cuarto. Qué demonios, él tampoco quería estar aquí pero ese sentimiento le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Y quién era este tipo que estaba haciendo sonreír y _reír _a Lily? Ella nunca se reía y aquí estaba, riéndose y... y _ligando_ con este tío a quien ni siquiera le habían introducido.

- Sí pero ¿quién va a llevarte a casa?- preguntó James intentando ocultar cualquier rastro de emoción en su voz que revelase que le importaba.

Lily alzó las cejas.

- ¿Casa?

James asintió y miró al otro hombre.

Era un hombre alto, negro y apuesto. Parecía agradable pero también alzó las cejas al ver la forma oscura en que le estaba mirando James. Le había sorprendido la conversación entre Lily y James pero, como no quería meterse en problemas, le ofreció su mano mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

- Soy Jordan.

James asintió y le estrechó la mano.

- James.

Lily miró de un hombre al otro antes de centrar la vista en James, sintiendo cómo la ira la inundaba.

- ¿Qué _cojones_ quieres de mí?

Los dos hombres parecían sorprendidos.

- Primero, nunca me habías hablado antes de esto. Segundo, haces algo amable por mí pero luego parece que quieres que me vaya cuanto antes y ahora ¡casi me estás suplicando que me meta en tu coche para ir a tu casa contigo!- Lily respiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.- _¡Qué te jodan!_

No entendía a James y estaba consiguiendo que la doliese la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás e ignoró la mirada confundida de Jordan y la sorpresa y el dolor que mostraban el rostro de James. Necesitaba alejarse de _todos_ los hombres para poder tener una vida saludable. No importaba cuánto intentase ayudarla un hombre, siempre acababa empeorando la situación.

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en mirarles antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres mirando confundidos la puerta por la que acababa de salir. James sentía que se había quedado congelado allí mismo. Oyó a Jordan silbar y se giró lentamente para mirar al otro hombre. La forma en que acababa de chillarle le recordó a cuando, de pequeño, había hecho algo malo en una tienda y su madre le había regañado después. Sacudió la cabeza, soltó un improperio, y siguió a Jordan hasta la ventana dónde el otro hombre se había agachado para recoger una botella de agua.

- Bueno, - empezó James un poco incómodo por la situación.- ¿Cómo... cómo conociste a Lily?

Jordan se encogió de hombros.

- De aquí, supongo. ¿Y tu?

- Yo... mm... me la encontré desmayada, - explicó James.

El hombre de piel oscura puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, bueno, Lily tiene que dejar las drogas cuanto antes,- negó con la cabeza.- Pero es muy duro.

James le miró de refilón.

- ¿Tu también...?

Jordan alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué si tomo drogas y duermo con cualquiera? No. Pero estoy en una situación parecida respecto al dinero.- Frunció el cejo, - Tu eres el hijo de Annette, ¿verdad?

James asintió.

Jordan también asintió.

- Sí, tienes una madre fantástica.

- Ya...

Jordan miró por la ventana.

- Lily no tiene tanta suerte, ¿sabes?

James sacudió la cabeza y Jordan hizo una pausa mientras bebía un trago de agua de la botella.

- Sus padres se separaron justo después de que naciese ella. Lily se quedó con su padre y su hermana se fue a vivir con su madre,- empezó a explicar Jordan.

James se encogió de hombros.

- Conozco a muchos padres que se han divorciado y...

- Su padre se murió cuando tenía doce años.

Eso consiguió que James se callase.

- No sé... no le gusta hablar mucho de eso pero debió tener alguna enfermedad y ella se encargó de cuidarle durante un tiempo. Los servicios sociales se enteraron y la llevaron a la otra punta del país para vivir con su madre, su hermana y un hombre al que debía llamar "papá."- Jordan sacudió la cabeza.- No conozco todos los detalles pero sí suficiente para saber que ella y su padrastro nunca se llevaron bien. Él la hizo algo y ella se escapó con Lucius.

James escuchó con más atención. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Malfoy.

- No sé qué sabéis los ricos de Lucius pero en el subsuelo, él es el que manda. Tiene dinero, poder y muchos contactos. En el subsuelo, el amor y esos cuentos de hadas no sirven para nada. Él y Lily se hicieron bastante íntimos, lo más íntimo que te puedes hacer de un gilipollas como Lucius. Luego Lily intentó largarse de casa unas cuantas veces más para irse con Lucius pero su madre y el padrastro siempre se enteraban.

James sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no quería quedarse con su familia?

- ¿No me has estado escuchando, playboy?- le preguntó Jordan, haciendo que James pareciese encontrarse incómodo.- Lily y el padrastro no se aguantaban. Empezó a hacerle algunas burradas a Lily y ella no lo soportaba. Intentó decírselo a su madre pero supongo que estaba tan involucrada con el tío ese que nadie la creyó. Siempre que intentaba fugarse, la policía la llevaba de vuelta a casa. Vuelve a irse con Lucius, el padrastro la encuentra, tienen una pelea enorme, _pop pop pop_, fin.

- ¿Pop pop pop?- repitió James confundido frunciendo el cejo.

- Le matan, - respondió Jordan sin ganas.

- ¿Al padrastro?- preguntó James estúpidamente.

- Ves a Lily y a Lucius vivitos y coleando, ¿no?

James se quedó mirando el suelo y luego alzó la vista.

- ¿Quién disparó el tiro?

Jordan se encogió de hombros.

- Nadie lo sabe aparte de Dios, Lily, Lucius y el padrastro. Con dos de ellos no vamos a poder hablar nunca para descubrirlo. Lily nunca se lo ha contado a nadie y no creo que podamos fiarnos de Lucius para que arruine su reputación diciendo algo así.

- ¿Cómo la encontró mi madre?- preguntó James.

- De la misma forma que encuentra a todo el mundo.- Le dijo Jordan mientras apartaba la vista, se reía y volvía a mirar a James.- ¿Has estado acostándote con Lily y ni siquiera sabes todas estas cosas?- volvió a sacudir la cabeza y apartó la mirada, decepcionado.- Los hombres como tu hacen son los que hacen que las mujeres como Lily hagan lo que ella hace.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- James estaba de humor para discutir y no le importaría soltar su ira con un hombre al que acababa de conocer.

- Tranquilo,- silbó Jordan.- Tan sensible... y supongo que no vas a negar que te estás acostando con ella, ¿no?

- No me estoy acostando con ella,- contestó James a la defensiva. No iba a permitir que un hombre que casi no conocía le acusase de aprovecharse de una mujer.

Los dos hombres se miraron durante unos segundos antes de apartar la vista.

- Bien...,- dijo Jordan.- Tal vez puedas hacer algo bueno por Lily.

- ¿Cómo qué?- James no quería hacer nada bueno por Lily. Bueno, vale... sí que quería, y sentía mucho el pasado difícil de la chica pero eso no la hacía diferente de él o del resto de personas que lo habían pasado mal en la vida. Él también había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso pero seguía levantándose por las mañanas e intentaba tomar las mejores decisiones posibles. Eso nunca cambiaría y no entendía a la gente como Lily, que parecían no _esforzarse_ por nada.

- Cuando lo descubras, playboy, vuelves y me los dices.

--

James suspiró mientras se metía en el coche. Ahora si que no estaba de humor para discutir.

- Pensaba que te ibas a quedar aquí y trabajar mucho.

James giró la cabeza para observar a Lily sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando hacia el frente. Ella no se giró para mirarle.

- Necesito un lugar donde dormir, ¿no?

El chico puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo que no le apetecía discutir y giró las llaves para arrancar el coche.

Se alejaron de allí en silencio.

NOTA: Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis animado a dejar un review :D De verdad que se agradece mucho. Me parece que os he contestado a todos, menos a los reviewers anónimos: muchas gracias a kittymariposa, y lavender 0002

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ya sabemos un poco más del pasado de Lily aunque os aseguro que eso no es todo. Ni mucho menos... ¡Un saludo!


	6. Sobre discusiones y aspiraciones

Nota: Muy maduro, estáis avisados.

Capítulo 5: Sobre Discusiones y Aspiraciones

James botó la pelota y se la devolvió a Sirius, el cual volvió a lanzar de nuevo.

- ... así que aunque sigues saliendo con Shauna, ¿acabaste en el apartamento de Caitlen?- preguntó Sirius frunciendo el cejo y recuperando la pelota para lanzar otro tiro que rebotó en el aro. Él y James se cambiaron de posición.

James se encogió de hombros.

- Quería ser honesto contigo.

- Y te lo agradezco, tío. – Sirius negó con la cabeza. – Pero no tengo ningún plan para esa musa del sexo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó James, lanzando la pelota y encestando.

Su mejor amigo asintió, devolviéndole la bola.

- Sí... Caitlen y yo hemos terminado para siempre. Además, creo que tienes razón. Vosotros dos parecíais tener química hace dos semanas.

- Que va... - No sería un buen amigo si admitiese que había algo entre él y la ex (o algo por el estilo) de su mejor amigo. Sabía que habían saltado chispas entre él y Caitlen pero Shauna aún seguía siendo su novia y con Lily... que _seguía_ durmiendo en su apartamento, era difícil saber si pasaría algo entre ellos.

- Venga ya, cierra la bocaza Prongs. Eres un mentiroso pésimo.

James sonrió con suficiencia.

Pero Sirius frunció el cejo de inmediato.

- Bueno ¿y qué significa eso que he oído de que tienes a Evans anclada en tu apartamento?

La sonrisa de James se borró lentamente y se aclaró la garganta, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Me parece que está involucrada en cosas más complicadas de lo que pensábamos. No es nada.- Finalizó su explicación con una mueca de indiferencia e intentó ignorar la mirada de Sirius mientras volvía a lanzar la pelota.

Sirius agarró la bola y la sujetó mientras miraba a James fijamente.

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente _chiflado_? Esa tía es una maldita bomba a punto de explotar y lo hará en tu bonito y _caro_ apartamento.

El otro hombre suspiró y salió de la pista, cogiendo su botella de agua por el camino y sentándose en uno de los asientos de las gradas. Observó a unos niños que vivían más abajo entrar en la pista, listos para jugar un partido.

Luego volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el hombre de pelo oscuro.

- No es nada, en serio.

- ¿_Nada_?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo. - ¿Y qué pasa si te roba todas tus cosas? No seré yo el que te escuché lloriquear cuando me cuentes que echabais unos polvos cojonudos pero que luego se largó con todas tus cosas...

James sintió cómo crecía su ira.

- _No_ estamos acostándonos.

Parecía que Sirius no se lo creía. Lo que es más, el hombre que seguía de pie soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué vosotros dos no estáis... ? ¡Venga ya! Pensaba que tu discurso de que no te acostabas con chicas guarrillas era sólo por quedar bien pero esto ha ido _demasiado_ lejos...

- Lo digo en serio... Sirius.- Contestó James con paciencia. Sacudió la cabeza.- Lily y o no... no estamos juntos de esa forma. Y no _quiero _que lo estemos.

Sirius se quedó mirando a James fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

- Así que, me estás diciendo que... una chica como Evans que tiene reputación de marginada pero también de ser el mejor polvo en todo el _campus_... está en tu apartamento, a _cinco_ metros de tu cama... ¿y no quieres follártela?

James volvió a mirar a Sirius con mucha paciencia. Sus ojos brillaban con algo pero se guardó el sentimiento. La realidad era que Lily le resultaba más atractiva con cada día que pasaba. Ya llevaba un par de semanas en su apartamento. La chica no había hecho nada ridículo; ni siquiera iba a _clase_. A veces, cuando volvía a casa, ella no estaba pero al levantarse por la mañana para ir a clase la veía durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de invitados.

Después de aquel día en el Refugio, habían llegado a un acuerdo pacífico y tranquilo. No habían hablado de la razón de su discusión así que habían decidido ignorarlo y, poco a poco, habían vuelto a hablar como siempre. James ignoraba el sentimiento de culpabilidad y Lily le ignoraba a él completamente de vez en cuando. Seguía vistiendo solamente con su ropa de siempre, aunque la lavaba prácticamente cada día. A veces, eso hacía que James se sintiese triste. Lily sólo tenía esa ropa.

- Está desencaminada, - dijo James con sequedad. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. No podía decirle a Sirius que no pensaba en recorrer con las manos los muslos de Lily o agarrarla y besarla para que se callase cuando empezaba a maldecir por algo porque los dos sabrían que era una gran _mentira_. _Claro _que quería acostarse con Lily. Aunque nunca le admitiría a nadie que se sentía atraído por una chica como ella. En su opinión, ningún chico admitiría nunca que Lily era su tipo de chica.

- ¿Desencaminada?- Sirius alzó una ceja.- ¿Pero te acostarías con ella?

James no dijo nada de inmediato para negarlo y Sirius soltó un "¡Lo sabía!" triunfante.

- Pero no voy a hacerlo,- se apresuró en añadir James, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Parece que no sabe lo que quiere ni cómo llegar a ninguna parte. Aunque claro, si arreglase algunas cosas, estaría...

- ¿Cómo un tren?- acabó Sirius para James y, al ver la mirada del otro hombre, dijo.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Aunque eso no significa que este dispuesto a ofrecerla mi apartamento. Eso sólo lo haces tú.

- Mira, - comenzó James, cerrando los ojos durante un rato antes de volver a abrirlos. Hablar tan abiertamente sobre sexo con mujeres... específicamente con una mujer que dormía en su apartamento y que no era su novia era incómodo y frustrante para James, por no decir más.- No habrá ningún polvo, sexo, nada de... "follar", como dices tan elocuentemente tú, entre Lily y yo.

- Sí, bueno... - dijo Sirius, al parecer ansioso por cambiar cuanto antes de tema.- Eso es bueno para los _dos_. ¿Cuándo deberíamos empezar a apostar Remus, Bella y yo que vais a acabar saltando al saco como dos conejitos ansiosos?

James se levantó, alzando una ceja ante el comentario de Sirius, y le quitó la pelota de baloncesto de las manos.

- Por favor. Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar nunca. Me gustan las chicas con pasión, - Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues yo te aseguro que a Evans no le falta pasión...

Ahora fue el turno de James de poner los ojos en blanco.

- No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de pasión, Padfoot, - al ver la mirada de Sirius, James se corrigió.- Bueno, sí, _vale_. Pero yo hablo de un _futuro_. Me gustan las chicas que quieren conseguir un objetivo, llegar a ser alguien. Que tengan una dirección en su vida.- James negó con la cabeza.- Lily no tiene nada de eso y dudo que llegue a tenerlo algún día.

Lily tarareaba mientras se movía por el salón, colocando los muebles y quitando el polvo de la televisión. Dejó las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par porque corría una agradable brisa otoñal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía la necesidad de encogerse en un rincón, tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. Aquí se sentía cómoda y no tenía nada de frío.

Esa mañana, había abierto los ojos al oler bacon y tostadas. Había permitido que su olfato la guiara hasta la cocina, donde se había quedado de piedra al ver a James en calzoncillos. Había parpadeado unas cuantas veces y luego él se giró y gruñó algo sobre sacar el zumo del frigorífico y Lily había tenido que fingir que le había entendido. En realidad, no podía apartar la vista de su musculosa espalda.

Más de una vez durante el desayuno, se sorprendió a sí misma fantaseando e imaginándose un desayuno bastante diferente. En su fantasía, James y ella se acababan de despertar de una noche de favores sexuales y hasta mimos, algo con lo que Lily no estaba nada familiarizada. Durante este desayuno de ensueño, se daban de comer el uno al otro y se enviaban miradas ardientes por encima de la mesa que hablaban de deseo y pasiones esperando ser realizadas.

- ¿Lily?- su fantasía se vio interrumpida cuando James se levantó de la mesa tras haber acabado de desayunar. Ella había intentado olvidar su sueño y había acabado contestándole bruscamente como de costumbre. En su interior, se había odiado por ser tan maleducada pero el sentimiento de culpa no duró demasiado ya que James le dijo que iba a estar unas horas fuera de casa y la avisó que tuviese cuidado hasta su regreso. Parte del discurso de que "tuviese cuidado" era porque no quería que se fugase con la mitad de sus cosas pero Lily comprendió que también lo decía por que le importaba. Nunca sabía cómo reaccionar a palabras como estas así que hizo lo de siempre, soltar algún comentario borde y odiarse después por su falta de consideración.

Antes de que James se marchase esa mañana, la había dicho que si quería hacer algo útil podía limpiar las cajas de comida que empezaban a amontonarse frente al televisor de todas las veces que Lily encargaba comida rápida. La había dicho que si recogía ese desastre, podría colocar sus muebles como quisiese y que él la traería comida china, su favorita.

Al pararse a admirar la nueva orientación de los muebles, se preguntó si Lucius o Damek la estarían buscando. Desde que James la había invitado a su apartamento fuera del campus, no había pasado más tiempo dentro del campus que lo estrictamente necesario. Sólo iba allí para ayudar a Annette en el Refugio a preparar el próximo banquete. Quería volver con Lucius pero al ver lo que tenía ahora al alcance de la mano... comida, las camisetas grandes y cómodas de James, duchas y una cama cómoda... todavía no necesitaba volver con Lucius.

Pero si seguía evitando el campus durante mucho tiempo, sabía que Lucius mandaría a alguien a buscarla. La gente empezaría a hablar. Asintió aunque seguía sola en el apartamento. Tendría que marcharse pronto, pero no hoy. Hoy iba a fingir que tenía un hogar. Echaba mucho de menos ese sentimiento y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que encontró algo similar a un hogar.

Pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

James no tardaría en echarla, tal y como se merecía.

Sabía que no se lo diría directamente a la cara porque era demasiado amable para eso pero ella sabría cuando el momento de marcharse había llegado. Cuando dejase de ofrecerla comida gratis, cuando dejase de hacer cosas bonitas por ella, como cuando anoche tenía frío y él había venido a comprobar que todo iba bien y la había arropado con cuidado... cuando parase de hacer _esas_ cosas, ella se iría y le estaría agradecida. Pero hasta entonces... recibiría con los brazos abiertos todo lo que él estuviese dispuesto a darla.

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada la hicieron pegar un salto y se giró de golpe para ver a James entrando en el apartamento, con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor. Mentalmente frunció el ceño al comprobar disgustada que la camiseta no era blanca para que se pudiesen transparentar los músculos de su estómago. Pero lo que más avergonzó a Lily fue que James la había pillado limpiando su salón (tal y como había sugerido él) en bragas y sujetador.

- James, - murmuró.

Los ojos color avellana del chico se oscurecieron cuando se giró hacía ella y Lily pudo ver como tragaba saliva.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó señalando el salón, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

Los ojos del chico no se apartaron de ella.

- Tienes una forma interesante de limpiar...

- Ya... - la pelirroja empezó a juguetear con sus manos. Solía hacer eso cuando intentaba mentir a Lucius pero en este caso no estaba jugueteando con sus manos por esa razón. No estaba preocupada por que alguien descubriese sus secretos y mentiras. Ahora lo hacía por el calor que se estaba formando en su tripa ante la mirada oscura de James y el latido que sentía en zonas más bajas de su cuerpo... - Es que toda mi ropa está en la lavadora. Por que como sólo tengo esa ropa... Y , bueno, tengo que lavarlas a diario para que estén limpias.

James asintió, se rascó la cabeza y por fin apartó la vista.

Lily se quedo allí de pie en bragas y sujetador, atontada, mientras esperaba a que James la echase de una vez por todas de su casa. Sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Él tenía novia y ella, al ser la zorra egoísta que era, estaba canturreando en ropa interior por su salón sin pensar que alguno de sus amigos (¡o incluso su novia!) podría entrar en cualquier momento y sospechar algo. Alguien debería pegarla un tiro. _Ahora_.

- Mira, James, siento mucho haber... - se calló al ver que James alzaba una mano y, tras mirarla de reojo, el joven examinó con atención el salón.

- Me gusta mucho como está ahora.- Dijo finalmente en voz baja.

_Oh, mier... ¿Qué?_

- ¿En serio?- Lily frunció el ceño.

James asintió y se alejó de la puerta para observar más de cerca su nuevo salón. Esta colocación de los muebles conseguía que todo pareciese más espacioso y, desde uno de los sofás, las vistas eran fantásticas.

James estaba impresionado.

- Sí, está muy bien.- Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily intentó mantener la calma pero oírle decir a James que le gustaba algo que _ella_ había hecho con una de las habitaciones de su precioso apartamento y que la dedicase esa sonrisa... era imposible permanecer impasible ante aquello y Lily se sonrojó violentamente mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

- Aunque,- dijo lentamente el moreno, alejándose para observar una mesa de la esquina.- Creo que esta mesa estaría mejor a este lado.- Señaló el rincón cercano a él y vio un brillo de decepción en los ojos de Lily reemplazado en seguida por una mirada pensativa.

Ella asintió.

- Sí, no estaba muy segura qué hacer con esa mesa.

- Esta bien, podemos moverla.- James se acercó y levantó la mesa sin dificultad hasta colocarla donde quería. Luego ambos admiraron en silencio el salón. James sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Perfecto.

Lily asintió. Se había pasado medio día limpiando la basura que ella misma había acumulado en casa de James y, la otra mitad, decidiendo la mejor forma de colocar los muebles. Su estómago gruñó y entonces se dio cuenta de que James no había traído la comida china que la había prometido. Una mezcla de decepción y enfado se apoderó de ella en ese momento antes de que fuese capaz de evitarlo. Estaba hambrienta y había malgastado su día limpiando su apartamento porque él le había prometido que traería comida. Si no iba a cumplir su promesa, ¿para que demonios había perdido ella su tiempo limpiando cuando podía haber estado buscando comida?

Lily sintió como le ardía la cara mientras intentaba controlar y enmascarar su ira. Una parte de su mente le repetía que no debía enfadarse con James por _comida china_ pero la chica no podía evitarlo. Apretó la mandíbula y su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. La alegría por el visto bueno de James fue remplazada por disgusto, frustración y _hambre_.

- Bueno, gracias por haber hecho esto... - la voz de James la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

La cabeza pelirroja se giró hacia él con brusquedad y los labios apretados en una fina línea, luchando contra el impulso de gritarle, por lo que se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

- Que más da.- Le contestó en tono brusco.

Lily sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró de golpe, dando un manotazo al brazo que la agarraba. Sus ojos enfadados se cruzaron con los confundidos del chico y sintió su tacto fresco. Aún estaba sudoroso de jugar al baloncesto en la calle.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme, - le soltó.

James frunció el entrecejo, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

- Vaya, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada!- volvió a gruñir. Su estómago estaba rugiendo y le empezaba a _doler_.- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo a mí? Tal vez el problema sea tuyo.

Él abrió la boca de par en par.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el que acaba de entrar por la puerta y no el que acaba de tener un cambio brusco de humor de felicidad a cabreo en medio segundo, yo diría que a la que le pasa algo es a _ti_, no a mí.

- Me da igual. Que te jodan.- Musitó esforzándose por no llorar delante de él. La mayoría de la gente diría que estaba molesta por la falta de comida pero, en realidad, era el sentimiento de decepción lo que la hacia sentirse triste. Explicarle eso a alguien como James era impensable. No lo entendería.

- Pues debería importarte, - la desafió James.- Si tiene algo que ver contigo, deberías enterarte de qué es lo que te cabrea y solucionarlo. No enfadarte con la primera persona que pase por allí.

Lily se quedo quieta durante un largo momento, intentando ignorar la mirada furiosa del chico. En algún lugar de su mente, sabía que James tenía razón. Le contaría por qué estaba enfadada, lo hablarían y lo solucionarían en vez de arrancarle la cabeza al desafortunado de turno. Así que inspiró profundamente y lo intentó.

- Pensé... - hizo una pausa antes de volver a empezar. James la miraba con expectación.- Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a traer comida cuando volvieses a casa.

Mirándole de reojo, Lily vio cómo James se quedaba de piedra y luego tomaba un profundo aliento. El joven permaneció quieto observándola con el cejo fruncido durante un rato. Estaba consiguiendo que la pelirroja se sintiese incómoda y culpable por exigirle algo que él no tenía por qué hacer. Tenía diecinueve años y ella se debería poder alimentar por si sola pero lo triste es que no podía. Se sentía como un niño y probablemente parecía una cría en ese momento pero, estando tan hambrienta, todo eso no le importaba.

Después de más de treinta segundos de silencio, observó estupefacta cómo James empezaba a reírse a carcajadas. Los sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza por su confesión se evaporaron de inmediato, remplazados de nuevo por enfado ante la indiferencia de James. ¡Estaba muerta de hambre y él se estaba riendo de ella por eso! ¡Cabrón! Sus ojos brillaban furiosos y no pudo hacer más que girarse en dirección a la puerta principal. Oyó los pasos del chico tras ella y, justo cuando alzó la mano para sujetar el manillar de la puerta, sintió cómo James la giraba de vuelta hacia él. Lily le golpeó el pecho con los puños cerrados mientras él intentaba controlar la ira de la chica. Esta no era una cuestión de hambre... llevaba años pasando hambre... pero que alguien, y sobre todo si se trataba de James, se riese de ella por eso... dolía.

Lily seguía pegando a James hasta que él se apoderó al completo de sus brazos y logró sujetarlos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se negó a mirarle por lo que el joven decidió no hablar hasta que lo hiciese ella primero. Sin embargo, Lily sí fue consciente vagamente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. La nariz de James casi rozaba la suya y podía sentir su aliento acariciándola los labios en cada respiración.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que te molesta?- preguntó James lentamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, como si todo aquello no le importase lo más mínimo. Pero sabía que James no se tragaría su actuación.

Poco a poco, el chico le soltó los brazos.

- Porque si es eso, estas malgastando tu ira para nada.

- ¿No me digas?- contestó con fingida indiferencia.

Él asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- He invitado a Remus a cenar así que será él quien traiga la comida china. Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

El alivio la acarició como una pluma. Lily se sintió feliz. Hasta que... empezó a sentirse como una idiota.

- Vaya...

- Ya.- Contestó James. Se acercó a encender las luces y luego se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Sabes Lily... ¿cuántas veces te enfadas sin decirle a la gente por qué estas enfadada?

Ella no respondió, pero parece que James se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado callada y perdido algún posible amigo?

Finalmente, la chica le miró y sonrió con sorna.

- Y te crees que tú eres un enviado del cielo, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír por el comentario de la joven.

- Mira, James.- Lily se sentía incómoda al sentir la mirada de James recorriendo su cuerpo medio desnudo iluminado por la lámpara.- Durante mi vida, he conocido a muchas más personas que me han decepcionado en vez de ayudarme así que perdona si mi primer instinto no es confiar ciegamente en la gente como haces tu.

- ¿Te he dado alguna razón últimamente para que no te fíes de mí?- James ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus preciosos ojos en los verdes de ella.

_No._

- No lo sé. No puedo juzgar eso. Tu y yo no estamos al mismo nivel, no sé si me explico.

James no podía negar eso mientras la veía pasar a su lado de camino a la habitación de invitados. Apretó la mandíbula al oír el portazo de la puerta. Luego echó un vistazo a la habitación recién decorada.

-Mierda... – se dijo a sí mismo.

Un instante después, llamaron al timbre y James se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Voy!- anunció.

Xxxxx

James suspiró ruidosamente mientras tiraba a la basura los envases rojiblancos de la comida que acababan de devorar Remus, Lily y él. Había dejado a Lily y Remus a solas en la habitación de Lily mientras él se encargaba de recoger la cocina. Ya estaba todo ordenado y estaba de camino a la habitación de Lily para unirse a los otros dos cuando algo le detuvo. Se quedó quieto al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta e intentó asomarse un poco. La escena le recordaba a aquellas veces que, siendo un crío, había escuchado a escondidas las largas conversaciones privadas de sus padres sobre la vida. Desde su posición, inclinándose hacia el rincón, podía ver a Lily y Remus sentados en la cama de la chica. Remus miraba fijamente a la pelirroja mientras que ella estaba colocada de espaldas a James. El joven pudo ver como Remus le entregaba algo a Lily y, fuese lo que fuese, el regalo hizo que la chica se levantase de la cama y le diese un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo. Aquella muestra de cariño entre ellos le causó a James una extraña sensación y despertó en su interior una fiera que hasta entonces no había conocido ante la imagen de su mejor amigo y Lily tocándose. No era posible, no estaba celoso.

- Dios mío...- susurro Lily mientras volvía a colocarse en su posición anterior tras darle a Remus un beso en la mejilla.- Es todo un detalle por tu parte, Remus. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

James vio como Remus se encogía de hombros.

- Bueno, volví a tu habitación y estaba buscando algo que te pudieses poner para vestir...

Lily le interrumpió:

- Ya, mis otros dos trajes son de Lucius.

Remus asintió.

- ... y encontré eso mientras buscaba. Solo te he oído decir un par de veces que quieres ser actriz así que no sabia si te haría ilusión o no que te lo trajese pero...

- No, significa mucho para mí.- Su voz sonaba emocionada.- Gracias.

Remus sonrío ampliamente.

- Oír esa palabra de la boca de Lily Evans significa mucho más que si lo hubiese dicho cualquier otra persona,- explicó aún sonriendo.

- Sabes...- Lily empezó a hablar en susurros, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba lo que a James le parecía un libro.- Mucho antes de que nos separasen a mi y a mi padre, le conté mi sueño de hacerme actriz. Pensé que me diría que estaba loca o algo así.- Se río suavemente, negando con la cabeza y volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia Remus.- ¿Sabes eso que dicen de que los padres quieren que sus hijos sean abogados o doctores? ¿Que quieren que tengan un trabajo que les vaya a pagar bien?

James asintió desde donde estaba escondido aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella no podía verle y ni siquiera sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Volvió a mirar a Remus, el cual sonreía mientras asentía también con la cabeza. James apretó los dientes. Él sabía mejor que Remus como se sentía uno cuando tus padres no aceptaban tus elecciones de empleo. James siempre había querido ser un artista y se había pasado años discutiendo y debatiendo sobre el tema con su padre, él cual quería que su hijo se hiciese cargo de la compañía de la familia. Pero él sabía que tenia que convertirse en un artista. Es lo que quería hacer con su vida.

- Bueno, pues eso no decepcionó a mi padre. Se río y, una semana después, me había apuntado a clases de teatro. Y no tardé mucho más en empezar a ir a una escuela de teatro. La mayoría de las asignaturas eran sobre películas y trabajos para anuncios... estudiando los movimientos y la vocalización. Fue muy duro pero me encantó cada minuto que pasé allí. Teníamos algunas clases más básicas pero, en general, todo se centraba en mejorar nuestro talento delante de un público y de las cámaras. Justo cuando empezaron a empeorar las cosas con mi padre, me regaló este libro de contactos.- La joven sacudió la cabeza, y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla al bajar la cabeza.- Mi padre era un persona con bastantes contactos en la industria del cine. Ya sé que ahora nadie me creería, pero tenía muchos conocidos en Hollywood. Me dio este libro diciéndome que mi vocación de actriz me esperaría hasta que estuviese preparada. Esa fue la última vez que le vi antes de que me enviasen aquí.

Remus se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, alargando los brazos hacia Lily mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él, temblando por el llanto.

Desde su posición junto a la puerta, James casi no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en la habitación, deseando abrazar a aquella pelirroja que, hace tan sólo unas semanas, parecía no tener ninguna ilusión por vivir. Ahora, más que nunca, James comprendió que tenía toda la ilusión del mundo, ganas y propósito. Tenía una pasión reprimida por la pobreza y el hambre. Por las drogas y el sexo. Por el alcohol y las malas influencias.

- Oh, Lily,- susurró Remus, sujetando a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Lily se separó de él, sorbiendo ruidosamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de James, a espaldas de Remus, y él se dio cuenta de que la chica no sabía qué hacer. James no podía decirle que acababa de entrar y que no había oído nada de la conversación.

"_Anda, cierra la bocaza sobre ese tema, Prongs. No sabes mentir."_

Sirius tenía razón.

James siempre había sido un mentiroso pésimo e intentar mentirle a Lily no tendría ningún efecto, así que dejó fluir sus emociones a través de aquel simple contacto visual. Esperaba que Lily comprendiese así que podía confiar en él, que él no iba a abandonarla y que estaría allí si ella le necesitaba, aunque dejándola su propio espacio si ella lo prefería.

Al notar que Lily no le miraba a él, Remus se giró hacia James.

- James,- murmuró suavemente Remus.

James desvío la mirada un instante hacia su amigo antes de volver a centrarse en Lily.

- No pasa nada,- dijo lentamente James.- Lo he oído todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y abrazó con fuerza el pequeño libro de cuero.

- Estoy aquí.


	7. Sobre confianza y preocupaciones

Capítulo 6: Sobre confianza y preocupacionesI lose my way

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_- Kelly Clarkson_

- Adelante,- Lily podría reconocer aquella voz aterciopelada que la invitaba a pasar desde el otro lado de la puerta en cualquier lugar. La joven abrió la puerta suavemente y tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la penumbra que invadía la guariada de Lucius Malfoy, iluminada tan solo por el brillo anaranjado de algunas velas. Lo primero que vio Lily fue a Damek, sentado en una silla frente a una larga mesa que ocupaba toda la habitación. La chica reprimió un escalofrió, y se recordó que a Lucius le gustaba mantener sus estancias a una temperatura más baja de la habitual, a pesar de las velas y lumbres que daban al entorno un aspecto gótico.

-Lily…- la voz de Lucius susurró su nombre como si de una serpiente se tratase, indicándole que se acercase y le besase ambas mejillas. Lucius insistía en que sus súbditos y prostitutas siguiesen una estricta ley. Las bienvenidas no eran besos en la boca ni abrazos, sino besos ligeros en la cara. Lo demás vendría después.

Ya que Lily era una de las favoritas de Lucius, no tuvo que esperar más de unos segundos para que Lucius se señalase los labios con el dedo. Ella forzó una sonrisa y volvió a inclinarse, rozando sus labios sobre los de él sin mostrar una pizca de pasión. A Lucius no le gustaban los amantes dominantes y controladores. Prefería una mujer pasiva, fácil de someter. Lily había tardado mucho en aprender a comportarse así ante Lucius, ya que aquel comportamiento iba en contra de su forma de ser. Pero, con tal de sobrevivir, solo había tardado unos meses en aprender la lección. Lucius había anunciado más de una vez que ella era su favorita pero, como con todo lo demás, los gustos de Lucius solían ser bastante pasajeros.

Tras unos segundos manteniendo la boca pegada a la de Lucius, Lily se retiró con suavidad y logró controlar el instinto de limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano. No era que no le gustase besar a Lucius o que no se sintiese atraída a él más allá de los besos, sino que saborear en sus labios a otra mujer le resultaba repulsivo. Claramente justo antes de llegar ella, Lucius había estado con otra mujer.

Lily intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero enseguida la detuvo uno de los brazos de Lucius, que la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

- Ya he oído lo mal que te portaste con Damek hace unas semanas,- empezó a decir Lucius en tono ligero.- ¿Es por eso por lo que no has venido por aquí últimamente?

Lily tragó saliva y se atrevió a mirar a Damek, el cual sonrió con suficiencia mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la silla.

- Damek,- dijo Lucius de repente, haciendo que el otro hombre se incorporase de inmediato.

- ¿Sí, Lucius?

No era difícil oír el miedo en la voz de Damek. Cuando Lily hacia algo por Lucius, era solo para sobrevivir. Lo hacía para poder ver el día de mañana en un sitio caliente y cómodo. Cuando Damek hacia algo por Lucius estaba siendo un cobarde, fingiendo que si se quedaba por allí durante un tiempo Lucius acabaría por darle algo de poder. Pero Lily sabía que Lucius no tenía ningún plan para Damek. Solo le aguantaba porque sabía que haría _cualquier_ cosa por él, el muy imbécil.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejas a Lily y a mí a solas?

Lily intentó no moverse y mantenerse tranquila en el abrazo perezoso de Lucius.

Damek asintió y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Una vez estaban solos, Lucius se levantó y dejó de rodear la cintura de Lily con sus brazos. El hombre se giró hacia una mesita con una botella de vino y vasos mientras empezaba a hablar:

- Damek me ha dicho que ya nunca te ve por el campus de la universidad.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Ya me conoces. Nunca voy a clase.

Lucius volvió a girarse hacia ella con dos vasos de vino en la mano.

- También me ha dicho que ya no te ve por los sitios de siempre… fiestas, habitaciones, la Trastienda… dice que llevas semanas desaparecida. ¿Es verdad?

- Damek es…- empezó a decir Lily, pero Lucius la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

- No me interesan tus explicaciones. Tienes un carácter independiente. Solo me gusta saber dónde está mi chica favorita de vez en cuando. Si está pasando más tiempo del esperado con alguno de mis enemigos como…- Lily intentó no temblar, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir,- James Potter.

La joven no pudo evitar un estremecimiento y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan obvia. Lucius fijó su mirada en ella y se acercó un poco más, ofreciéndola el vaso que tenía en la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- No tengo sed la verdad.

- ¿No tengo sed la verdad?- repitió Lucius, mirándola con curiosidad.- Otra novedad. Primero, te pasas semanas sin venir a verme y, segundo, no tienes sed. Pero tu cara cuando mencioné a Potter mostró una reacción. Por favor, cuéntamelo, Lily. Llámame _curioso_.

Lily le dio la espalda a Lucius.

- Nada. He bebido mucho agua antes de venir aquí.- La pelirroja podía mentir con mayor facilidad cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy no la estaban analizando.- Y siento mucho no haberme pasado más a menudo por aquí pero tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber que pierdo la cuenta de los días cuando estoy colocada y borracha.

Esta última frase era una completa mentira. No había bebido ni tomado drogas desde que James la había recogido aquella tarde enfrente de la cafetería. Llevaba semanas limpia y sabía perfectamente qué día era hoy. La única forma de que Lucius supiese que estaba mintiendo era si hablaba con las personas que la proporcionaban las drogas. Pero dudaba que Lucius se tomase esa molestia por tan solo unas semanas de ausencia. Tendrían que ser meses. Esta no era la primera vez que Lily desparecía durante un tiempo. Hubo una vez que se pasó mes y medio sin ver ni siquiera a Damek, y mucho menos a Lucius.

Esta mentira debería servir para protegerla.

Nadie sabía ser más cuidadoso alrededor de Lucius que Lily Evans.

- ¿Y cómo se está tomando la madre de Potter tus adicciones y problemillas? ¿Sigue siendo la señora esperanzada y fiel que recuerdo?

Lily apretó los dientes ante la mención de Annette por parte de Lucius. Ambos la habían ayudado con su situación en la calle con la diferencia de que, mientras Lucius intentaba poner a Lily en contra de Annette, la mujer se limitaba a advertirla de vez en cuando sobre Lucius.

- Oh, Lily,- sus manos acariciaron el hombro de la chica, quien se tensó de inmediato.- A veces puedes ser tan sensible.

Una de las manos de Lucius se deslizó por el brazo de Lily, recorriendo su estómago hasta llegar a zonas más inferiores de su cuerpo. La joven cerró los ojos al sentir una mano fría que se introducía debajo de su falda y subía por su muslo. La otra mano la acariciaba el pecho a través de la fina tela de la blusa. A veces, si cerraba los ojos con fuerza, casi podía imaginar que quien la acariciaba en esas partes tan íntimas era alguien que la amaba y adoraba.

- Soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar, Lils. La única que comprende todo por lo que has pasado, por lo que todavía estas pasando.- El susurro de Lucius en su oreja la hizo estremecerse.- No Potter, ni Black, ni Lupin. Solo yo. Fíate solo de mi, Lils. De mí.

- James, tenemos que hablar.

James se quedó de piedra y miró a Shauna.

_Tal vez esto termine aquí_.

- Nunca me llevas a ningún sitio,- se quejó la mujer sentada frente a él.

James procuró no echar un vistazo al sitio donde estaban sentados. Se trataba de la zona de restaurantes del centro comercial más caro de Los Angeles, California. Posiblemente el centro comercial más caro de toda la costa oeste. Intentó no fruncir el ceño, recordándose que el hecho de seguir manteniendo una relación con Shauna era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Pero sentía que era mejor que estar solo, o sin alguien especial a su lado. Además, mantenía alejados a los grupos de chicas que intentaban llegar a mantener una relación con él. Seguían espiándole en el campus y le mandaban notitas típicas de adolescentes, pero todo aquello no tenía importancia comparado con lo que le harían si estuviese soltero.

- Y ni siquiera me quieres decir si toda esa ropa que has comprado era para _mí_.- Shauna le mostró una sonrisa inocente.

James mordió un trozo de su pan italiano y la miró fijamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Es para la gente del Refugio.

Shauna se recostó en su silla con un quejido.

- Jolín, James, esas personas están sucias. No necesitan ropa _nueva_. Podrías ir a alguna fundación o algo y robar _esa_ ropa.

James frunció el entrecejo. ¿Tendría corazón aquella mujer?

- Quiero decir que no necesitan Gucci ni Prada ni toda esa ropa que acabas de comprar más que _yo_. Yo tengo una reputación que mantener.- Al terminar su comentario, Shauna se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada sucia.

Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza. No tenía corazón.

James era un mentiroso pésimo pero Shauna tenía tan poca idea que ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de cuando él mentía o decía la verdad. En este caso, claramente estaba mintiendo. Cuando Shauna le había anunciado que su cita de aquel día sería en el centro comercial, James se había duchado con prisa y había entrado en el cuarto de Lily para comprobar su talla en las etiquetas de sus vaqueros y camisetas. Quería hacer algo bonito por ella.

Normalmente, cuando Shauna le llevaba de compras con ella, James permanecía detrás, arrastrándose de tienda en tienda. Pero hoy él había guiado a la mujer a muchas tiendas que jamás habría querido entrar de no ser por su misión. No le había querido decir a Shauna para quién era la ropa hasta el final, pero ella se había hecho a la idea de que las siete bolsas de ropa que ahora descansaban junto a él en el suelo eran su regalo de navidad anticipada.

James ya se había reprochado en más de una ocasión el hecho de haberle comprado un montón de ropa (y cosas más íntimas) a una mujer que _no_ era su novia y con la que ni siquiera se estaba _acostando_. Eso sin mencionar que la chica en cuestión era Lily, incapaz de dar las gracias o aceptar regalos. Ya había pensado en diferentes formas de darle la ropa a Lily pero la mejor opción parecía ser dejarlo en su habitación, irse del apartamento y esperar que la chica no lo tirase todo a la basura al confundir generosidad con compasión.

- ¿Hay otra mujer, James?- le preguntó Shauna por la enésima vez aquel día.

- Shauna, estoy harto de que me hagas esa pregunta,- contestó respirando hondo.

- ¿Sí o no?- sus ojos le analizaban detenidamente, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.- Como llevamos tanto tiempo sin dormir juntos…

- Excepto anoche cuando llegué a casa a las tantas,- señaló él. Habían salido a ver una peli y a cenar y, justo cuando la estaba dejando en su casa, Shauna le había asaltado y no le quedó más remedio que dejarse arrastrar hasta la habitación de la chica. James no había disfrutado demasiado pero, claro, con Shauna nunca había logrado obtenido mucho placer.

Sin embargo recordaba la noche anterior porque, tras el sexo horrible que había tenido con Shauna, había salido corriendo hacia Cactus Jack's para hacer un pedido y volver cuanto antes a su propio apartamento. Esperaba encontrarse su casa destrozada por la ira de Lily, o algo semejante, pero la chica estaba acurrucada tranquilamente en el sofá viendo la tele. Aquella había sido la primera noche que la chica no se había vuelto loca al ver que no había comida y, tal vez por eso, James sentía la necesidad de complacerla, de comprarla ropa nueva.

Ignoró el sentimiento de que era como un adulto que recompensaba a un niño por portarse bien y se dijo a sí mismo que, aunque al principio se sintiese ofendida, Lily acabaría por aceptar la ropa. Aquella pelirroja era distinta al resto de las chicas pero seguía siendo una chica, y las chicas adoraban tener ropa nueva que las hiciese sentir guapas.

- Lo de anoche no estuvo demasiado bien. No pareciste disfrutarlo,- se volvió a quejar Shauna.

James apartó la vista, poniendo los ojos en blanco y alejándose de la mesa.

- No seas tan insegura, Shauna. Estuvo bien,- dijo mientras se estiraba y la miraba.- Debería irme. Tengo que corregir unos exámenes para el profesor Teal.

Shauna también puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose de la silla con cara de disgusto.

- Pues vale. A veces puedes ser tan pardillo…

Sirius gruñó al oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- ¿Quién cojones es?- rugió desde su posición en la cama.

- Soy yo,- le llegó la respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sirius se levantó de la cama de un salto y se acercó de prisa a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

- Hola,- le dijo Bella en voz baja.

Habiéndose calmado un poco, Sirius sonrió malignamente.

- Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, enana.

La chica entró en la habitación, echando un vistazo al amplio espacio en el que vivía Sirius.

Él suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y girarse hacia ella. Luego se apoyó contra la puerta en una postura relajada.

- Siento no haber querido hablar antes contigo,- empezó a decir Bella.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- No sería la primera vez.

Ella respiró hondo antes de girarse hacia el hombre moreno.

- Pensaba que…

Sirius se alejó de la puerta hasta colocarse frente a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Que haría qué?

- Restregarme que tenías razón sobre Kyle,- contestó Bella con honestidad.- _Eso_ no sería la primera vez.

- Pero todavía no lo he hecho, ¿verdad?,- preguntó Sirius con un tono algo irritado.- Estoy intentando controlarme con todas mis fuerzas.

- Ya me he dado cuenta,- asintió Bella.- Siempre intentas cuidarme porque soy la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo.

Él alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- No, eres más que eso.

Bella inclinó la cara hacia la palma de su mano.

- ¿De verdad? A veces pienso que soy algo más pero luego…- sacudió la cabeza.- Ni siquiera lo sé.

Él frunció el cejo, y las líneas se marcaron en su frente arrugada.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Bella?

El corazón de la joven palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. Desde que conocía a Sirius como el mejor amigo de James, había sentido algo muy profundo por él pero nunca pensó que Sirius la miraría algún día de la forma en la que se miraban en este momento. El moreno había tardado años en darse cuenta de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, que atraía a hombres de verdad que la deseaban por motivos que no eran su capacidad de correr más rápido que muchos chicos o por los escupitajos enormes que lanzaba. Los hombres se sentían atraídos por una joven que se convertía en mujer gracias a sus propios esfuerzos.

- He pasado tantos años, Sirius… pensando en ti y viéndote con todas esas otras chicas.- Bella agachó la vista, avergonzada pero firme en su decisión.- Solo quería ser una de esas chicas a las que abrazabas sin pensarlo o besabas a escondidas…- sacudió la cabeza.- Pero solo me estaba engañando a mi misma porque tú nunca me habías mirado de esa forma. Solo como a la hermana pequeña de James.

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándose más a ella.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿En serio?- sus ojos se encontraron.- Siempre que me ves con un chico que está interesado en mí, empiezas con tu jueguecito de que solo te importa porque soy la hermana de James.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y tragó saliva.

- Cada vez que te veo con un chico que está interesado, quiero hacerle daño.

Ella se le quedó mirando, con ojos brillantes y curiosos.

- Admitir eso delante de ti me aterra,- admitió lentamente el chico.- Para mi eres más que la hermana pequeña de James, pero si James llegase a enterarse…

Bella le silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios. Los ojos oscuros del joven parecían interrogantes pero lentamente, muy despacio, ella se puso de puntillas y remplazó el dedo por sus labios. Sus labios se rozaron un par de veces. Al principio, Sirius no respondió pero cuando ella le acaricio la mejilla mientras le besaba, el joven empezó a devolverle el beso lentamente.

Fue un beso suave y dulce.

- Bella,- susurró Sirius contra los labios de la chica, sujetándola firmemente.

James quería romper algo.

Ya era más de media noche y Lily _aún _no había vuelto a casa.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

No podía dejar de caminar impacientemente de un lado a otro del salón.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que había pensado era que tal vez estuviese en el Refugio pero, al llamar allí hacia las cinco de la tarde, la secretaria le había dicho que Lily no se había pasado por allí en todo el día. Fue entonces cuando empezó a asustarse, y rechazó tres ofertas de salir a tomar algo para ponerse al día con viejos amigos.

Una hora más tarde, había cogido el teléfono pero había colgado enseguida, sin saber si debería llamar o no a Remus. Estaba seguro de que Remus se daría cuenta de que estaba preocupado y, tal y como estaba su situación, prefería que uno de sus amigos no se tomase la preocupación por Lily como algo más.

¿Estaría perdida? ¿Borracha? ¿Y si estaba colocada? Si así fuese, se pondría furioso. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo agradable que había intentado ser… ¿para nada? ¿Marcharse sin siquiera recoger sus cosas ni darle las gracias? No tenía ningún derecho. O tal vez quería darle las gracias pero no fuese capaz de hacerlo… Joder, ¿y qué pasaba si estaba en apuros y él seguía en su apartamento como un imbécil enfadándose con ella? ¿Y si alguien la había hecho algo? Ahora que lo pensaba, Lily siempre estaba hablando del peligro que corría y de intentar mantenerse a salvo… ¿Y si aquello que la perseguía la había alcanzado y él no estaba a su lado para protegerla? Entonces sería culpa suya…

Respirando hondo se pasó una mano por el pelo y, echando un vistazo al balcón, tomó su decisión. Salió del comedor corriendo y cogió su chaqueta y las llaves.

Sin mirar atrás, se alejó del apartamento.


	8. Sobre decisiones y marcharse

Capítulo 7: Sobre decisiones y marcharse

_I remember when you filled my heart with joy_

_Was I blind to the truth?_

_Just there to fill the space_

_Because now, you have no interest in what I have to say_

_I allowed you to make me feel_

_I feel so dumb_

_What kind of fool am I?_

_You so easily set me aside_

_- Me'Shell Ndegéocello_

Lily entró sin hacer ruido en el apartamento de James a altas horas de la madrugada. Hace tan solo unos días él la había dado una copia de la llave porque una tarde, volviendo a casa tras pasar horas corrigiendo exámenes de los alumnos de primero junto a un profesor, el chico había vuelto a casa para encontrarse a Lily durmiendo recostada contra una columna del portal. James la había despertado con delicadeza y, tras un embarazoso silencio, había sugerido darle una copia de las llaves del apartamento por si alguna vez él no estuviese en casa cuando Lily volviese. La joven había aceptado la oferta a regañadientes, sintiéndose algo incómoda. A la mañana siguiente James le había entregado la llave que la chica estrenó aquel mismo día, cuando su anfitrión llegó tarde a casa con un pedido de comida de Cactus Jack's.

Hacía dos noches, James había entrado en tensión a la casa para encontrarse a la joven acurrucada en el sofá delante de la televisión viendo el último capítulo de America's Next Top Model. Se acercó a ella con la comida en las manos y cara arrepentida, lo cual fue suficiente para que Lily le perdonase por haber llegado un poco tarde con la tan ansiada comida. Tomando la decisión más sabia, la chica había decidido no discutir con él.

Pero esta mañana, al fijarse en el silencio que envolvía al apartamento, Lily sospechó que se hallaba sola en la casa. Seguramente James se habría marchado temprano a su clase de arte o habría quedado con Sirius o Remus para desayunar. Se preguntó si el chico se habría dado cuenta de que no había pasado la noche en casa y si se habría preocupado aunque solo fuese un poco por ella. Aquello sonaba muy bien en su cabeza pero seguramente James no se hubiese fijado en su ausencia y, en caso de hacerlo, habría imaginado que estaría durmiendo en cualquier otro sitio. Un pensamiento recorrió su mente, acompañado de un sentimiento de celos que la hizo arrugar la frente.

¿Y si James no había estado anoche en casa y había pasado la noche entera con Shauna?

Se frotó la frente, cansada, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y se regañaba a sí misma por estar celosa de otra mujer. Normalmente no estaría celosa ya que ese mismo hombre la llevaría hasta su cama de todas formas y querría estar con ella tuviese o no novia. Estaba acostumbrada a ser "la otra", o la mujer que permanecía en las sombras de la vida de un hombre y salía de allí tan solo para satisfacerle.

Lo más raro de aquel asunto de los celos era que James y Lily ni siquiera mantenían una relación íntima. Eran… _conocidos_. Personas que hablaban de vez en cuando pero que no solían tener nada que decirse el uno al otro aparte de "hola" y un incómodo "¿cómo ha ido tu día?" También había que considerar que él la había dejado dormir en su habitación vacía pero Lily estaba convencida de que, si su reputación o espacio vital se veían en peligro, James la echaría de allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquello sucedería sin malos rollos, por supuesto, pero el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo: Lily en la calle.

De todas formas, Lily sabía que otorgar algún favor sexual a James no era una de sus opciones. Mantener una relación íntima con James Michael Potter significaba ser una chica-diez, de la Ivy League, impecable. Ser capaz de decir que _James Potter_ era tu novio y andar con él de la mano por la calle decía también algo de esa chica. Decía que todos los hombres la desearían simplemente porque estaba con James. Esa chica podría tener a cualquier hombre porque _James_ se había tomado el esfuerzo de llegar a conocerla.

Lily Evans sabía que ella no era la mujer deseada por la que suspiraban los hombres. Era obvio que la deseaban en su cama, pero no como un trofeo del que presumir ante los demás, gritando a los cuatro vientos que habían logrado conquistar su corazón. Tendría suerte si algún día se permitiese a sí misma enamorarse de una forma tan profunda de algún hombre. Eso ya sería suficiente para ella.

Consideró la opción de darle las gracias a James de la manera que ella mejor conocía. Decir la palabra "gracias" a secas no le parecía a Lily una buena forma de expresar lo que realmente sentía en su interior. Recordó las escasas veces en las que ella y James se habían encontrado muy cerca el uno del otro, o la vez que él la sorprendió limpiando su apartamento en bragas y sujetador o cuando se habían encontrado a la salida del baño y uno de ellos estaba recién duchado y con poco más de una toalla encima. Recordó todos aquellos momentos y se imaginó qué habría sucedido si se hubiese inclinado hacia él, rozando sus labios contra los del chico. Solo tenía que acercarse a él y aquella oportunidad le bastaría para demostrarle que sabía cómo satisfacer a un hombre, que sabría cómo satisfacerle a él si alguna vez se lo pedía.

Pero sabía que acercarse a él de esa forma sería como un insulto a la forma de ser de James, a lo que James representaba. James representaba todo aquello contrario a Lucius, aquello con lo que Lily tan solo podía soñar. Era un buen hombre que jamás se aprovecharía de alguien en una situación como la de Lily. Estaban en diferentes puntos de su vida, a distintos niveles. Lo que podía hacer que Lily se sintiese bien y confiada al ver que un hombre como James la deseaba, tal vez haría que James sintiese que estaba siendo injusto, rebajándose a un nivel que solo satisfacía sus necesidades físicas y que podía comprometer la integridad de la mujer.

Las diferencias entre James y Lucius se mostraban muy claras en estos aspectos. Mientras que Lucius creía que su interés en mujeres como Lily las hacía sentirse especiales, James pensaría de otro modo si las prometía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Si no podía entregarles a mujeres como Lily todo aquello que les susurraba durante los momentos de pasión, prefería mantenerse alejarse de ese tipo de mujeres. Aunque Lily admiraba a James y a los valores que regían su vida, a veces se sentía muy frustrada al pensar en su gran fuerza de voluntad y disciplina.

¡Al fin y al cabo no era más que un hombre, diablos! ¡En algún momento tendría que meter la pata!

Lily sonrió, a su pesar, mientras entrecerraba los ojos lentamente.

Pero ese era uno de los motivos por los que James le gustaba tanto…

Annette pegó un salto en la silla cuando oyó cómo la puerta de su despacho en el Refugio se abría de golpe para estrellarse contra la pared. Su mirada se centró en su hijo, que parecía encontrarse al borde de un ataque de nervios. La mujer alzó las cejas, preguntándose cuál sería el problema que inquietaba al chico. Su primer instinto fue llamarle para que se acercase a ella y comprobar si tenía alguna herida o marcas pero, al ver sus ojos, comprendió que James no estaba herido. Por lo menos no físicamente.

- James, ¿qué…?- empezó a decir. Annette le observó sorprendida mientras él se acercaba a la pizarra blanca que contenía los nombres de todos los estudiantes que solían ayudarla en el Refugio.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Su madre le miraba mientras James leía por encima los nombres de la pizarra hasta que por fin le señaló el nombre de Lily.

- ¿Estuvo aquí ayer?

La mujer que había criado a James, curando sus heridas cuando volvía de jugar en la calle y que le había visto romper el corazón de muchas chicas por no ser "su tipo" se preguntó de repente por la relación que existía entre su hijo y aquella chica que, desde su punto de vista, no tenía nada que ver con el "tipo" de James. Lily era una joven con gran potencial, si decidiese hacer algo al respecto, pero ver a _James Michael Potter_ perder los papeles por una chica con la que apenas hablaba confundía a Annette. Y mucho.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

- Mamá, Remus ya te ha contado que Lily ha estado viviendo en mi apartamento. Así que finjas que no sabes nada.- James se giró hacia la mujer.

Annette se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hasta recostarse de espaldas contra la parte delantera de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

Él suspiró:

- Y no me mires así, mamá. Ya tengo edad para-

- ¿Para qué, James?- su voz sonó agradable pero firme. El tono de madre ideal para decir que le estaba escuchando pero que habría repercusiones si él cruzaba la línea a la hora de discutir. – Lily tiene diecinueve años, en la universidad…

- Solo que nunca va a clase,- soltó él con un bufido.

- James,- dijo Annette en un tono de advertencia, logrando que el chico cerrase la boca.- En eso tienes razón. Y es verdad que Remus me contó que le dejaste a Lily dormir _una noche_ en tu casa. No sabía que habías mantenido esa costumbre. James, te recuerdo que cuando tú y tu padre decidisteis lo del apartamento, quedasteis en que no habría ningún compañero de piso. Así que a menos que quieras que le llame ahora mismo para preguntarle por los cambios en vuestro acuerdo, te sugiero que tú me cuentes por qué decidiste romper las condiciones de tu padre.

- No he roto ninguna condición,- intentó defenderse él.

- ¿De veras?- La mujer arqueó una ceja, refutando el comentario de su hijo.

Él suspiró, derrotado.

- Vale, está bien. Lily está durmiendo en el cuarto vacío.

- Dame la _razón_, James. Espero que no hayas decidido meter en tu cama a una chica que no es tu novia.- Le reprendió Annette suave pero firmemente.

- Mamá…- James cambió de posición, sintiéndose incómodo. Llevaba seis años viviendo fuera de casa pero su madre aún lograba que se volviese a sentirse como un adolescente.

- ¿Y?

- Claro que no. Es solo que… sé que normalmente Lily no duerme en las mejores condiciones y pensé que podría hacer algo bueno por ella y dejarla que se quedase un tiempo en mi apartamento. Solo hasta que…- James se quedó pensando en la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación. No sabía cuándo iba a decirle a Lily que se marchase; si alguna vez le diría que se marchase.- No sé.

Los ojos de su madre se enternecieron.

- James, cariño, ¿por qué haces todo eso por Lily?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Solo es una chica que lo ha pasado mal. Supongo que quería intentar ayudarla como tú has hecho.

Annette Potter llevaba años esperando ese momento. No sabía cuánto lo deseaba hasta que oyó las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hijo. James había crecido teniéndolo todo, lo cual no era un crimen, pero ella siempre había querido que su hijo conociese a personas como Lily y que reaccionase con una actitud generosa y compasiva, tal y como había hecho la gente que la ayudó a ella hacía ya tantos años.

- Oh, James.

El chico respiró profundamente.

- Lily nunca había estado fuera de casa pasadas las doce de la noche y no sé por qué empezaría a ausentarse ahora. Llamé ayer para intentar averiguar si había estado aquí pero me dijeron que no la habían visto.

Annette le dio la espalda, asintiendo.

- Bueno, en primer lugar… los voluntarios no se registran en la mesa de la entrada, sino que vienen a hablar conmigo. Y, en segundo lugar, el día anterior le dije a Lily que se podía tomar ayer como día libre. Así que no habría venido de todas formas.

- Oh,- dijo él en voz baja.

Annette volvió a sentarse en su silla, más relajada.

- Lily lleva una vida completamente distinta a la tuya, James. Si de verdad quieres que se quede en tu apartamento, deberías empezar por no enfadarte y dar órdenes por doquier para que las cosas se hagan siempre a tu manera.

- No hago eso,- contestó tozudo.

- Tal vez pienses que no; pero la forma en la que has entrado aquí, a punto de arrancar de cuajo la puerta de mi despacho, no le haría mucha gracia a Lily. Si ve a un hombre enfadado gritándole, su primer instinto va a ser salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta,- le explicó Annette pacientemente.- Te recomiendo que vuelvas al apartamento y esperes a ver qué pasa. Tal vez haya salido a tratar con personas con las que no quiero que _tú_ te relaciones.

- ¿Y dejas que _ella_ se relacione con esa clase de gente?- James alzó una ceja.

- Desgraciadamente no puedo controlar lo que hace Lily en su tiempo libre o con quién decide pasar ese tiempo. Lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí por si me necesita cuando esa gente la dé de lado. Tú eres mi hijo y sé que no vas a meterte en problemas voluntariamente. ¿Verdad, James?- Los ojos de su madre le analizaron lentamente.

Él asintió de mala gana.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Bella suspiró mientras se recostaba contra los brazos de Sirius entre las sabanas de la cama.

- Hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien,- susurró la joven, mientras recorría con los dedos los bordes de la camiseta negra de Sirius.

- Sí…- contestó en voz baja Sirius, alzando la mirada hacia el techo. Luego frunció el cejo y volvió a centrar su atención en la morena que descansaba sobre su pecho- Espera, ¿por qué no habías dormido así de bien en mucho tiempo? ¿Has estado teniendo pesadillas, enana?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo he estado preocupada.

Sirius se incorporó en la cama, haciendo que la chica tuviese que levantarse también para girarse a mirarle.

- ¿Preocupada por qué? ¿De que James descubriese lo nuestro?

- No,- respondió Bella sin dudar.- Podría arreglármelas si James se enterase de que… nos estamos viendo… no sé. Estoy preocupada por lo que pueda haber entre él y Lily Evans, aunque él no admita nada. Es todo muy raro.

Sirius se quedó mirando a Bella durante un momento antes de recostar la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

- No está pasando nada entre ellos. Solo son compañeros de piso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Bella le miró dudando.

- Porque conozco a James,- le contestó el chico.

- Y yo.

- Pero no como yo,- respondió Sirius a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Soy su hermana!

- Y yo soy su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y quién crees que conoce mejor a James?- le retó Bella.

Sirius no hizo más que encogerse de hombros:

- Yo.

- Pero serás creído…- Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Bella…- le interrumpió dulcemente, haciendo que la chica se callase.- Bésame.

Ella se le quedó mirando antes de acercarse a él y cubrir los labios del chico con los suyos. Se besaron suavemente durante unos instantes hasta que ella se separó de él y se recostó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- Tienes suerte de que me gustes.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Solo hazme caso, Bella. No son más que compañeros de piso.

Ella resopló, acariciando el brazo de Sirius.

- Espero que tengas razón, porque pensar que pudiese haber algo más entre ellos es simplemente demasiado raro.

Al abrir la puerta principal del apartamento, James escuchó unas risas procedentes de la cocina. Se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver a Lily y Remus en medio de una especie de pelea de agua. Lo primero que sintió al ver a Lily de nuevo en su apartamento, riéndose y a salvo, fue una agradable sensación de alivio. Como si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de agua fría en un insoportablemente caluroso día de verano. Dejó que aquel sentimiento invadiese hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, llegando a los lugares más tensos que llevaban horas preocupándose por la chica. Ni siquiera iba a mentir… por un momento, incluso consideró la idea de acercarse para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Tras unos treinta segundos observando a Lily y Remus jugando alegremente con el agua, le empezaron a invadir sentimientos de enfado y resentimiento. Se había pasado la noche fuera, buscando a Lily en la cafetería e incluso había estado en la Trastienda, aguantando el olor a drogas y alcohol, y casi había gritado a su madre por tratar de encontrar a la chica. ¿Y ella estaba aquí, riendo con Remus y pasándolo bien?

_Ni de coña._

- Hola, James,- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa casual, girándose para mirar al hombre de pelo oscuro.

James asintió en dirección a Remus, pero sus ojos se centraron directamente en Lily. La joven le sonrió ligeramente.

- Cuando he venido a verte, Lily me ha dicho que cuando ha llegado esta mañana tu no estabas en casa,- explicó Remus sin dar importancia al asunto.- Acabamos de desayunar pero me parece que aún queda algo de bacon.

James volvió a asentir, desganado, sin dejar de mirar a Lily. La sonrisa de la pelirroja le estaba dando ganas de vomitar. Estaba decepcionado y, aunque intentó recordar las palabras de su madre, no pudo evitar el tono amargo con el que habló a la chica.

- ¿Así que has llegado a casa esta mañana?

La sonrisa de Lily, que parecía salirle con tanta facilidad esta mañana, se evaporó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- Sí, y no estabas.

- Ya… había salido a buscarte,- contestó James en un tono enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué?- Lily había bajado mucho la voz.

- Estaba…- James cambió su postura, sintiéndose incómodo. No estaba preparado para admitir que estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que dijo:- No viniste a casa en toda la noche. No sabía dónde estabas.

- Había salido,- contestó ella con voz seca.

- Ya,- James apretó los dientes.- Y no me dijiste que estarías fuera toda la noche.

- Bueno, pues lo siento. ¿Se supone que debería haber llevado una correa con mi nombre y tu dirección?- respondió Lily, a la defensiva.- No sabía que tenía que informarte de todo lo que hago.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás viviendo conmigo.- Dijo James, cruzándose de brazos.- Dejar una nota o alguna indicación de a dónde vas y de cuando piensas volver es fácil si se tiene un mínimo de educación.

- James,- Remus se interpuso entre las miradas furiosas que se lanzaban él y Lily.- Relájate un poco. Ahora que sabe que has estado preocupado…

James giró la cabeza de golpe hacia su mejor amigo.

- No estaba preocupado.

- Ah, ¿en serio?- Lily alzó una ceja.- Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que te preocupes por mí, ¿no?

- Lily,- Remus intentó aliviar la situación con paciencia.- Eso no es lo que quería…

- ¡Claro que significa eso!- chilló Lily histérica.- Es _exactamente_ lo que significa.- Miró a James, el cual estaba allí de pie respirando agitadamente.- No te preocupes… no hace falta que me lo repitas.

James soltó una carcajada irónica.

- Claro, porque tú lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pues sí!

- Mira, solo porque hayas tenido una vida difícil o lo que sea, no puedes ir por ahí pensando que lo sabes todo porque no es así. Hay muchas más cosas que no sabes de las que sí sabes.- Dijo James, señalándola con un dedo amenazador.

- James, eso no era necesario,-. Le regañó Remus.

- ¡Cállate!,- tanto James como Lily se giraron para gritar a Remus, lo que hizo que el chico se encogiese ligeramente.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras James y Lily se mataban mutuamente con la mirada, con Remus de pie entre ambos.

- Remus,- dijo James lentamente, intentando calmarse.- ¿Qué tal si hablamos más tarde?

La mirada de Remus se detuvo en su mejor amigo y en la chica que, desafortunadamente, empezaba a gustarle.

- Esto…vale…- cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se volvió hacia ellos, los cuales seguían mirándose fijamente.- Pues entonces, hasta luego.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, Remus salió del apartamento.

Lily fulminó a James con la mirada.

- Y tú sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el mundo, ¿verdad, James? Hasta el último detalle. Te crees que lo sabes porque has tenido más oportunidades…

- Venga, ¿por qué no te callas de una vez y dejas de quejarte de la vida tan dura que tienes? Lo pillo, ¿vale? Tu padre se murió y tú lo pasaste fatal. Pues vaya. Todo el mundo lo pasa fatal en algún momento de su vida…- casi no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió un picor agudo en la mejilla. Lily no había dudado en levantar la mano y darle una bofetada en la cara.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi padre, maldito creído de mierda?- le escupió ella con rencor.- No tienes ni idea de mi vida, aparte de lo que sepas por haber espiado mis conversaciones con Remus.

James se quedó mirando los enfurecidos ojos esmeralda de una mujer fuerte que la sociedad había tachado de débil erróneamente.

- Lo siento…- murmuró en voz baja.- No debería haber dicho nada de tu padre.

- Pues claro que no. Hay ciertas líneas que no deberías cruzar, James. A pesar de la creencia popular, me parezco más a vosotros de lo que pensáis,- dijo Lily mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.- Ya sé que no parezco una mujer pero…

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron y recorrió con la mirada la camisa blanca y empapada que llevaba la chica. Podía ver _todo_.

- Sí que pareces una mujer.

Lily se quedó quieta, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía desenfrenadamente en su pecho. Estaba cabreada con él pero, con una sola mirada seductiva, James conseguía que se derritiese por dentro. Este era uno de aquellos momentos en los que lo único que deseaba era saltar hacia James Potter y restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero el estatus social, sus reputaciones y todas aquellas diferencias que existían entre ellos lograron que se detuviese, sin ponerse en ridículo ante él.

- Pero el hecho de que parezcas una mujer no tiene nada que ver con esta situación,- James se obligó a seguir hablando, a pesar de la erección que estaba empezando a tener al ver los pezones de la chica empujando a través de la tela prácticamente transparente. Podía ver su forma rosada apretada contra la camisa, pero se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a Lily a los ojos.- Lo que pasa es que te estoy dejando dormir en mi habitación vacía y, si vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo, necesito saber cuándo vas a volver _como norma general_.

- Pero si no estás preocupado, ¿qué más te da?- Lily se cruzó de brazos, tapándose así los pechos de la mirada del chico. James seguía esforzándose por no desviar la mirada hacia esa zona. Aunque Lily se sentía orgullosa y deseada porque James estuviese al menos un poco atraído a ella, ahora mismo se encontraban en mitad de una discusión y estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

Él frunció el cejo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Me has dado todo lo que quiero.

- ¿Entonces por qué tengo la impresión de que no es suficiente?- James alzó las cejas. Ahora que sus pechos estaban cubiertos, le resultaba más sencillo concentrarse en la conversación.

- Entras aquí completamente enfurecido pero tu única razón es que, ya que estoy viviendo contigo porque _tú lo ofreciste_, debería sentirme obligada a decirte dónde estoy. Me estas tratando como a un niño, James.- Lily logró mantener la voz con un tono relajado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba mantenerse calmada mientras discutía con alguien y, si lo pensase en un momento en que no estuviese enfadada, debería agradecerle a James que le hubiese enseñado a hacer eso.

- Eso no es lo que quiero.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose frustrada. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se recostó contra el frigorífico.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

James se la quedó mirando. Tenía razones de sobra para sentirse decepcionado, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Estaba convencido. Pero sentía cómo estaba cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y que ahora no hablaban solo de la noche anterior, sino de todos los asuntos que llevaban ignorando durante un mes y medio. Se daba cuenta de que Lily no le había pedido vivir en su apartamento, ni una cama, ropa o comida. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era porque él había dado el primer paso. La chica nunca le había pedido nada pero él había entrado en el apartamento hecho una furia, cabreado con ella como si Lily hubiese pedido aquello. Ella solamente había aceptado su oferta.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

- No sé.

Lily miró al joven durante un rato largo antes de asentir y decir:

- Vale. Entonces supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado.

- ¿Qué supones?

- He tomado una decisión,- dijo Lily.- Sabía que en algún momento llegaríamos a este punto, que habría un día que no podríamos hacer nada más. No quería presionarte, tú sigues la corriente.

- Ya,- comentó James con rapidez.

- Joder, James. Ni siquiera nos estamos _acostando_…

- Ya lo sé,- gruñó mirando hacia el suelo.

- Y tienes novia…

- Sí…

-… ¿y vienes a casa corriendo para asegurarte de que he _comido_?- Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza.- James, todo esto no tiene ningún sentido. Lo hemos sabido los dos desde el principio.

James no podía negarlo.

Nada tenía sentido.

- No puedo seguir quedándome aquí, fingiendo que la razón por la que has venido corriendo es porque estabas _preocupado_ por mí,- Lily bajó la mirada antes de volver a fijarse en James.- He mentido a mucha gente con tal de protegerme a mí misma pero no puedo mentir sobre esto… no puedo ignorar el dolor.

El hombre la observó mientras se alejaba del frigorífico y pasaba a su lado. Se quedó allí de pie unos instantes, escuchando intensamente los ruidos que llegaban desde la habitación de al lado. Oyó cómo se abría la puerta de entrada, para después cerrarse con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición.

Lily se había marchado.

** NOTA DEL AUTOR: Y antes de que pasase nada: ¡Lily se va! Tranquilos, os aseguro que no durará mucho. La distancia hace que los corazones se recuerden más… o eso dicen…**

** Bueno, Lucius no ha aparecido en este capítulo, aunque sí que habéis visto a la mayoría de los personajes principales. Me gusta que en casi todos los capítulos aparezcan los protagonistas. **

** Espero que no vieseis esto venir. Pero ¿cómo va a conseguir Lily la ropa que le compró James si se ha marchado antes siquiera de que él pudiese dársela? Pues seguid leyendo **

** ¡Y qué no se me olvide!: A Remus le gusta Lily, a Remus le gusta Lily… A Lily le gusta James, a Lily le gusta James… Y James no se entera muy bien de lo que está pasando. Pobrecillo, está un poco perdido.**


	9. Sobre sueños de deseos y caer

Capitulo Ocho: Sobre Sueños de Deseos y Caer

_When your hero falls from grace_

_All your fairy tales are uncovered_

_Myths exposed and pain magnified_

_The greatest pain discovered_

_You taught me to be strong_

_But I'm confused to see you so weak_

_You said never to give up_

_And it hurts to see you welcome defeat_

_- 2pac, performed by Impact Kids_

_ Sentía como se le endurecía el sexo al ver como la camiseta de la chica (que en realidad era de él) se deslizaba desde los muslos a la curva del trasero. Le había pedido que cogiese el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete que guardaba en uno de los cajones de arriba. Ella había aceptado gustosa y, al girarse, había podido observar aquellas piernas largas y el cuerpo que se estiraba… James no pudo evitarlo… se permitió babear ante la belleza tostada por el sol que tenía ante él. Ella no parecía notar su mirada recorriéndole las piernas y los muslos. Cada parte de su cuerpo le llamaba para que se acercase más a ella, para que se apretase contra su culo respingón. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que ella estaba minusválida, por así decirlo._

_ James Potter nunca intentaba tirarse a chicas en posiciones como en la que se encontraba Lily Evans._

_ Bueno sí, pero no cuando estaban tan indefensas como Lily._

_ De todas formas, sus deseos sexuales le llevaron a acercarse un poco más a ella. Sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando su paquete endurecido contra el trasero apenas cubierto de la pelirroja que llevaba semanas ocupando su piso. Sintió como ella se ponía tensa cuando la rodeó el delicado cuerpo con las manos. Podía oler el champú de coco que había usado antes Lily y no pudo evitar gruñir ante el dulce aroma._

_ Lily Evans estaba muy buena cuando olía bien._

_ La observó mientras se giraba hacia él entre sus brazos. Pudo leer la confusión, la pasión y cierta indignación en sus ojos esmeraldas, lo cual solo hizo que aumentase su erección, que ahora presionaba contra la tripa de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos interminables hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lily no pensaba quedarse callada._

_ - ¿Qué cojones estás…?- empezó a protestar, pero él la silenció agachando la cabeza y cubriendo su boca con la suya. _

_ Una vez su cálida boca hubo sucumbido a la de él y los brazos de la chica le rodearon el cuello para acercarse más a su boca, James la levantó del suelo. Las piernas de Lily se abrazaron enseguida a su cintura y él usó su lengua en un duelo con la de ella. Ambos gruñeron cuando ella se frotó contra él y James dio un paso hacia atrás y se chocó contra el frigorífico. Utilizando el mueble como apoyo, se pegó más a ella y recibió como respuesta un gemido ahogado._

_ - Dios, James…- murmuró la chica, recorriéndole los labios con la lengua antes de unirse en otro apasionado beso._

_ El cuerpo le ardía y sentía que nunca podría parar. Había estado deseando esto desde el primer momento que vio aquellas piernas bajo las mantas la primera noche que Lily había dormido en su sofá. Le hubiese mentido a cualquiera sobre aquello pero ahora, en este momento, le resultaría imposible negarlo. Alzó una de las manos para juguetear con el pico endurecido que sobresalía de la camiseta que llevaba Lily. Ella rompió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en el frigorífico, gimiendo y moviendo la pelvis contra la de él._

_ Apunto estuvo James de caer al suelo en ese momento._

_ Su otra mano se acercó al lugar donde se unían ambos cuerpos. Consiguió meter la mano entre ellos y levantó la camiseta de Lily. La oyó suspirar ante el contacto con su mano fría y con la boca cálida que ahora la besaba el cuello. Enganchó el borde de sus braguitas con el pulgar y tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que el suave material se deslizase por los muslos de la joven. Su mano voló hacia los rizos mojados de la zona íntima e introdujo dos dedos en la húmeda apertura._

_ Lily dio una sacudida de placer, dejando caer la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Durante un segundo, dejó de besarla el cuello y se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara. Estaba preciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta haciendo sonidos de placer._

_ Volvió a meter los dedos varias veces, sintiendo cómo los músculos se tensaban y relajaban a su alrededor. Cuando sentía que Lily estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, introdujo tres dedos y la besó de la forma más apasionada en que jamás había besado a una mujer. Ella estaba temblando, gruñendo su nombre contra su boca y besándole distraída._

_ Tras el orgasmo y que Lily dejase de respirar agitadamente, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Se sentía muy satisfecho y orgulloso de haber logrado dar tanto placer a una mujer como Lily Evans. Sabía que era bueno. Le dio pena cuando Lily desenroscó las piernas de su cintura y se deslizó hasta el suelo. La mano de la joven jugueteó con la suya y sus miradas se cruzaron mientras ella sonreía y tiraba de su brazo para que la siguiese. _

_ Justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, sintió como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. No podía hacer nada mientras veía cómo se alejaba del apartamento, de la mano de Lily, de la propia Lily… Frunció el cejo e intentó volver hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas pero había algo que le tiraba hacia fuera, impidiéndole continuar lo que habían empezado._

James se incorporó en su cama sudando y respirando con fuerza a la vez que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Le golpeó la decepción al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soñar, segundos antes de despertarse. Solo era un sueño pero ¿cómo se hubiese sentido si la Lily del sueño le hubiese llevado de la cocina a su cuarto? A continuación empezó a sentirse curioso y se quedó sentado a oscuras unos instantes en la cama, recordando la satisfacción que había sentido en el sueño al lograr darle tanto placer a Lily.

No pudo evitar sentir un gran vacío al pensar que ahora Lily se había marchado. Ya no ocupaba su habitación de invitados ni se estiraba para alcanzar la mantequilla de cacahuetes del último cajón. Ya no podría mirarla a escondidas cuando ella no se daba cuenta y fantasear con que las cosas fuesen distintas. Claro que no quería tener una relación seria con ella pero, solo por una vez, querría sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo en un momento de pasión. Solo una vez.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el despertador en su mesilla de noche.

Las ocho de la tarde.

Debía haberse quedado dormido al volver a casa después de estar corrigiendo exámenes.

Había soñado con Lily Evans.

Que se acostaba con Lily Evans.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se bajaba de la cama.

_Ducha fría. Definitivamente_.

Sirius sonrió al ver el pelo rubio arenoso de su mejor amigo cortando flores y plantas en el invernadero. Llevaba todo el día buscando a Remus y por fin se había encontrado con uno de los recepcionistas del Refugio que sabía dónde estaba Remus. Había tenido que darse un paseo largo para llegar hasta aquí. Remus era una nenaza… el tío más sensible y dulce que había conocido en toda su vida pero le respetaba por ello. El chaval se preocupaba de verdad por los demás, por aquellos necesitados. A veces Sirius sentía que eso le incluía. Pero solo a veces.

- Buenas, Moony. ¿Qué tramas?

Remus no se giró ni parecía tener intención de saludar a Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa, tronco?- Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Remus le fulminó con aquella mirada que utilizaba solo cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo que había hecho Sirius. Al verlo, Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás aunque aún sonreía.

- Uy, uy. Remus me ha echado su mal de ojo,- comentó apoyándose en una mesa.

- No sé de qué hablas,- respondió el otro con voz tensa.

- Claro que lo sabes, esa mirada que me echas cuando vas a soltarme un rollo sobre…

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Antes me he cruzado con Bella.

Sirius se calló y miró fijamente a Remus.

- Y, al parecer, vosotros dos os habéis vuelto _muy_ amigos en estas dos últimas semanas.- Remus se tomó su tiempo para dejar las herramientas en el suelo, girarse hacia Sirius y cruzarse de brazos.- Estaba _tan_ contenta contándome que los dos habéis pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos.

Sirius intentó soltar una risotada seca pero, al ver que no había funcionado, cambió de posición y frunció el entrecejo.

- Mira, no eres el hermano mayor de Bella…

Remus sonrió con tristeza.

- Sirius, lo más curioso es que pensaba que _todos _éramos los hermanos mayores de Bella. Juntos vimos cómo crecía.- El chico rubio negó con la cabeza.- No me digas que te estás acostando con tu hermana pequeña.

Sirius sintió como ardía su rabia.

- Vale, primero, _no_ es nuestra hermana pequeña, Remus. Es la hermana de _James_. Es verdad que la tratamos como si fuese hermana nuestra pero no lo es. Así que nada de incesto. Es perfectamente normal, perfectamente _legal_.

- ¿Así que no vas a negar que te estás acostando con ella?- Remus alzó una ceja.

- Define "acostarse".

El otro puso los ojos en blanco.

- En serio, Sirius. ¿No te das cuenta de lo horrible que es todo esto? Puedes conseguir a cualquier chica que quieras en toda la ciudad, incluso más. Pero vas y tienes que ligarte a la hermana pequeña de James. ¿Estás de broma?

- Es mucho más que un ligue, joder.- Sirius apretó los dientes.- Y ya que estamos con el tema, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tu pillaste cacho? ¿Eh? Estás demasiado ocupado mirando embobado a tu nueva mejor amiga la zorra, ¿verdad?

Remus frunció el cejo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí,- asintió Sirius,- No te creas que no me he fijado en la relación tan curiosa que tenéis sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Estás empeñado en hablar de aprovecharse de la gente pero, dime, ¿qué te cuesta conseguir que una chica insegura e inestable de diecinueve años se enamore de ti, Moony? Si quieres hablar de ligues, fíjate en ti mismo antes de empezar a criticar a los demás, tío.

- No me estoy aprovechando de nadie…- empezó a decir Remus antes de que Sirius le cortase con una carcajada.

- Ya, puede que no lo llames así. Pero cualquiera que se fije un poco se dará cuenta de que quieres algo con ella. ¿Por qué sino pasarías tanto tiempo intentando caerla bien?- Sirius sacudió la cabeza.- Y para tu información, lo que Bella te ha contado sobre nosotros se queda entre nosotros. Nada de ir contándolo por ahí.

- ¿Ni siquiera a James?

Sirius observó a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No harías eso…

Remus miró a su amigo durante largos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y apartar la vista de él.

- No, no lo haría.

Sirius suspiró aliviado.

- Estaba a punto de decir que…

El hombre rubio volvió a mirar a Sirius.

- Cuídala bien o tendré que hacerlo. Aparte, no le haría eso a un amigo.

Sirius asintió.

- Siento lo que he dicho sobre Evans.

Remus lo dejó correr con un gesto despreocupado de la mano.

- No te preocupes. La verdad es que aún no he decidido qué quiero de Lily.

- ¿Lo que quieres de Lily?- preguntó Sirius confundido.- ¿Estás seguro de que, aunque lo supieses, ella podría dártelo?

Remus se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas?

- Creo,- Sirius respiró hondo, y habló en un tono serio.- La verdad, algún día será capaz de darle a alguien lo que _esa _persona necesite.- Miró a su amigo a los ojos.- Pero no esperaría que esa persona fueses tú.

Remus parecía destrozado y Sirius deseó retirar lo que había dicho pero era un hombre honesto. Remus le había pedido su opinión, y no quería que su amigo se pasase años esperando a una mujer. Con una última mirada, Sirius le dio una palmadita a Remus en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para salir del invernadero.

- Lily, ¿puedes cogerme esto?

La joven se giró para ver a Annette con un rastrillo. Frunció el cejo sorprendida pero de todas formas agarró el objeto que le tendía la mujer. Luego siguió a Annette a través de las puertas que llevaban al jardín delantero del Refugio. Caminaron hasta que estuvieron bajo las ramas de un manzano que habían plantado hace ya año y medio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lily en voz baja.

Había trabajado con Annette ocho veces después de salir del apartamento del hijo de la mujer. Ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña sensación de ser tan amiga de la madre del chico que tanto la atraía. Había trabajado mucho para lograr ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el hijo de Annette pero a veces, por la forma en que le miraba la mujer, intuía que ella ya sospechaba algo.

La verdad es que, antes de conocer a James, nunca pensó que su vida pudiese cambiar. Annette la había dicho miles de veces que había esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor que, si trabajaba duro, algo bueno sucedería. Sabía que Annette se lo decía de corazón pero ella no había sentido la posibilidad de ese cambio hasta que empezó a vivir en el apartamento de James. Una vida feliz, comiendo la comida que cocinaba el hombre que tanto la importaba, duchándose en su baño y durmiendo entre las sábanas que él había lavado. Lily había saboreado esa vida durante unos días, y aún lo recordaba incluso unos días después de haberse marchado del apartamento.

- ¿Ves esas hojas de ahí abajo?- Annette señaló hacia un montón de hojas acumuladas cerca del tronco del árbol.

Lily asintió.

- Pues tenemos que recogerlo todo.

La joven frunció la frente.

- Pero ya son más de las ocho de la tarde. ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana? Y además, ¿esto no deberían hacerlo los chicos?

- Me dijiste que querías ayudarme un rato por la tarde,- dijo suavemente Annette, aunque luego se encogió de hombros.- Si no quieres ayudarme, supongo que se lo podría pedir mañana a Johnny o a Jordan…

Lily sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

- No, podemos hacerlo ahora.

La mujer sonrió, sujetando con fuerza la carretilla que llevaba.

- Genial. Así mañana podemos dejar que los chicos se encarguen de llevar el equipaje de los invitados al banquete.

Lily empezó a rastrillar las hojas que el viento había separado del montón original.

Annette se aclaró la garganta.

- Así que…

La pelirroja no se molestó en mirar a la mujer mientras hablaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que Annette la diese conversación durante sus tareas y trabajos.

- ¿Has hablado con mi hijo?

Lily tragó saliva, sorprendida por la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza, para luego darse cuenta de que Annette le había dado la espalda.

- Pues…no…

- Por lo que tengo entendido, tuvisteis una discusión hace unas semanas…

Lily se aclaró la garganta, negando de nuevo con la cabeza.

- N-no fue tan horrible como seguramente te lo pintó Remus…

Annette miró a Lily asombrada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me lo contó Remus?

Se encogió de hombros, rastrillando con más fuerza y observando las hojas fijamente.

- Porque yo no te lo he contado y he supuesto, no sé, que James tampoco habría sido así que… Remus era el único que lo sabía.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Lily?- Annette había dejado de rastrillar.

Las manos de Lily se resbalaban en el mango del rastrillo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa por tener que hablar sobre James con Annette. Muchas veces se había sentido incómoda con las miradas que la dirigía la mujer pero esto era completamente diferente. Algo nuevo. Hablar de James Potter cuando acababa de descubrir que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia él, después de haber discutido y haberse marchado de su casa dolida y confundida… puff, era bastante para asimilar.

- C-claro.

- ¿Por qué discutisteis?

Lily volvió a tragar saliva antes de contestar:

- Era solo que, pues, no estábamos seguros de qué pintaba yo en su casa.

- Pues que te dejando un techo bajo el que vivir, cuidando de ti. ¿Fue él quien te echó?- Los ojos de Annette brillaban con decepción, no por Lily sino ante la idea de que su hijo fuese capaz de hacer algo tan cruel y egoísta.

Lily enseguida negó con la cabeza.

- No, no fue así. Para nada…- respiró profundamente.- Fui yo la que me marché.

Ahora Annette parecía confundida.

- Cuando volvía a casa siempre parecía preocupado.- Lily dejó de rastrillar y se apoyó contra el tronco del manzano.- Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien se tome tantas molestias. Me parecía raro. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer… cómo comportarme… Supongo que solo sé comunicarme con los demás echándoles la bronca por las cosas malas que pasan y salir corriendo.

Annette negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Seguro?- Lily alzó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.- Estoy segura de que tu hijo no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

- Bueno, pues entonces puede venir a verme para hablar de todas sus meteduras de pata antes de ir anotando las de los demás. Cuando crié a mis hijos, una cosa que intenté hacer fue que fuesen inquietos, que intentasen comprender lo que no conocen.- Annette se recostó contra el árbol junto a Lily.- Espero que por lo menos James tenga eso metido en el coco.

Lily sonrió un poco.

- Lo tiene.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta personal y luego te dejo tranquila el resto de la noche?

Lily miró a Annette y al ver la expresión en su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír y, como tantas veces antes, sintió una mezcla de emociones que hicieron que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Si hubiese tenido una madre como Annette, seguramente creería más en sí misma y tendría la voluntad para intentar ser alguien especial.

- ¿Te estás enamorando de mi chico?

Lily parpadeó y, echando un vistazo a la carretera que había tras la mujer, vio de reojo un coche negro bajando las ventanillas lentamente. Su corazón se aceleró y de repente tuvo la sensación de que algo horrible iba a pasar. Annette frunció el entrecejo y se giró para seguir la dirección de la mirada de Lily. Justo en ese momento vio el brillo plateado en la ventana del coche y, antes de poder moverse, el disparo rompió el silencio de la noche y sintió el cuerpo de Annette cayendo al césped junto a ella en busca de protección.

Lo siguiente que recordaba Lily era gente saliendo corriendo del Refugio hacia el lugar donde estaba Lily con el cuerpo de Annette junto a ella. Se separó de la mujer y sondeó su propio cuerpo en busca de heridas. De repente se quedó de piedra al ver cómo la sangre empapaba la blusa blanca de Annette cerca de su hombro derecho. La gente empezaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor, unos gritando histéricos mientras otros corrían hacia el teléfono más cercano.

Lily puso sus manos sobre la herida de Annette, intentando presionar todo lo que podía mientras sollozaba y se mordía el labio.

James atravesó las puertas hacia la zona de urgencias, donde le esperaban Sirius, Remus, Bella y su padre.

- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?- preguntó el joven, observando las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de su hermana y la mirada preocupada de su padre.

- Han ingresado a tu madre,- le dijo Sirius, abrazando a Bella con fuerza.

Bella se libró del abrazó de Sirius para acercarse a su hermano. Ambos se abrazaron y él la dio un beso en la frente antes de girarse hacia su padre. El hombre enseguida abrió los brazos para arropar a su hijo y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza durante un rato hasta que James dio un paso atrás para mirarle a la cara.

- Así que ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó respirando hondo.

- Tu madre y una joven llamada Lily Evans estaban rastrillando hojas secas cuando, según ha informado la señorita Evans a la policía, se detuvo en la carretera un coche negro desde el que empezaron a dispararlas.- Dijo Nicholas Potter con voz grave y segura, aunque marcada por la preocupación.

James frunció el cejo.

- ¿Y qué hacían rastrillando a esas horas?

Nicholas le lanzó una mirada seria.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, hijo.

- Ya sé que no es importante,- echó un vistazo a su alrededor.- ¿Pero qué han dicho? ¿Se va a poner bien?

- Han dicho que ha perdido mucha sangre pero que tuvo suerte de que el disparo fuese en el hombro derecho porque, de haber sido el izquierdo, probablemente la habríamos perdido.- Explicó Remus en voz baja.

Bella soltó un sollozó, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Sirius, y él la rodeó con un brazo.

- La señorita Evans está ahora hablando con la policía,- dijo Nicholas, acariciando el hombro de su hija.- Piensan que puede saber quién está detrás de estos disparos.

- Claro que lo puede saber,- murmuró Sirius.

- Sirius,- le regañó Nicholas con tono serio.- Según se encuentra Annette, no voy a tolerar comentarios sobre nadie.

- Sí señor...- gruñó Sirius, girándose para sentarse en una silla vecina. Bella le siguió y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

Remus fijó su mirada en James.

- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, James. Estaba justo al otro lado de la calle haciendo unos recados. Debería haber estado en el Refugio o haber hecho algo…

- Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, Remus- le cortó Nicholas.- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que todo vaya bien, que Annette se recupere pronto y que la joven pueda ayudar a la policía todo lo posible para encontrar a los responsables de esto.

- Es verdad,- admitió James en voz baja.

Remus asintió y se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a Sirius y Bella.

Nicholas se quedó mirando a su hijo.

- Tengo entendido que le ofreciste a la señorita Evans la habitación libre en el apartamento que te estoy pagando, ¿verdad?

James asintió.

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por estar pagando por una persona más, porque las cosas ya han cambiado, papá.

- ¿Perdón?

James respiró hondo:

- Es una larga historia.

Nicholas asintió.

- Una larga historia que me explicarás detalladamente en cuanto sepamos algo más sobre la condición de tu madre.

- Sí, señor.

- Bien.- El hombre abrazó una vez más a su hijo antes de ir a sentarse junto a los demás en la sala de espera.

Parecía que Lily estaba enfadada con la pared, pues la miraba intensamente con el ceño fruncido.

La policía acababa de interrogarla como si hubiese sido ella la de la pistola que había disparado a Annette Potter. En cuanto vio a los polis entrar por las puertas del hospital supo que la iban a hacer preguntas acerca de su relación con todos los personajes siniestros que podían haberla estado apuntando a ella y fallado y disparado a Annette en vez. La mujer mayor era admirada por muchas personas del Subsuelo que la halagaban a menudo, no disparaban, mientras que Lily… la policía pensaba que ella era el motivo del crimen.

Sin embargo, no parecía tener mucho sentido.

Cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando Annette y ella estaban hablando y la mujer le había hecho aquella pregunta, le daba la impresión de que todo había ocurrido muy despacio. Y a partir del disparo, las cosas se habían acelerado hasta una velocidad de vértigo y parecía que Lily se había quedado paralizada viendo cómo ocurría todo a su alrededor. Había visto muchos tiroteos antes, personas que habían sufrido más que Annette, pero esta había sido la experiencia más surrealista y dolorosa que había tenido que presenciar.

Y lo que era aún más doloroso era pensar que la familia de Annette se encontraba justo al otro lado de las puertas que llevaban a la sala de espera de urgencias. Lily había decidido pasar fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia dentro para que no la pillasen mirando a Bella, al marido de Annette o, peor todavía, a James.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Lily se quedó de piedra y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Cuando su corazón volvió a latir, se giró lentamente hacia la puerta para ver a James de pie con una taza de café en la mano. Su camiseta estaba arrugada y su pelo despeinado. Sus ojos, que normalmente eran de un color avellana claro con cientos de tonos, parecían más oscuros y cansados. Resultaba obvio que estaba agotado. Ya llevaban más de una hora esperando los resultados de las pruebas de su madre.

Lily se encogió de hombros, intentando controlar las mariposas de su estómago cuando James se acercó para estar justo frente a ella.

- Me parecía un poco raro estar en la sala de espera con vosotros.

Él frunció el cejo.

- ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

- No sé. Tal vez porque estuve ahí cuando ocurrió todo…

James asintió lentamente, sus ojos mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Por un momento Lily juraría haber visto un rastro de lujuria en sus ojos pero, al mirar de nuevo, había desaparecido. Lo debería haber imaginado. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¡Claro que se lo había imaginado! Sobre todo cuando su madre se encontraba en una cama de hospital sangrando del brazo derecho por una herida de bala. Pero el parpadeo imaginario de la lujuria en sus ojos había acelerado el corazón de Lily y creado una sensación cálida en su vientre que había descendido y resultado en unas braguitas húmedas.

Tenía que parar de sentir cosas como esta. Una mujer podría estar _muriéndose_.

- Pensaba que sería porque no querrías estar en la misma habitación que yo.

La joven detectó cierta irritación en su tono.

- Sí, será por _eso_,- su voz sonó ácida con sarcasmo.- Ya sabes que suelo cabrearme con los hijos de mujeres que están heridas graves.

James soltó una carcajada seca y dio una vuelta alrededor de la chica.

- Tampoco me sorprendería que lo hicieses.

Enfadada, le agarró de los brazos y le hizo dar una vuelta con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos del chico mostraban su sorpresa cuando Lily empezó a darle golpecitos en el pecho, ignorando sus ansias de saltarle encima como un animal en celo. La joven respiró hondo. No se había acostado con nadie desde esa noche que salió de casa de James para ir a ver a Lucius. _Necesitaba_ sexo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, James,- le advirtió, bajando el tono de su voz.- Estoy tan preocupada por Annette como tú. Ella me importa más que las diferencias entre nosotros dos.

Los ojos de James se oscurecieron.

- Eso espero,- frunció el cejo hacia ella.- Va a ser verdad y todo que no eres capaz de estar cerca de mí, ¿no?

Lily alzó la barbilla.

- ¿Y tú?

Se miraron fijamente hasta que James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no podía ocultar la preocupación y falta de sueño de sus ojos. Aunque el joven tenía una pinta desastrada, Lily seguía pensando que era uno de los hombres más sexys con los que jamás se había cruzado.

La pelirroja tragó saliva cuando él dio un paso más hacia ella, hasta sentir sus muslos apretados contra los de él. Intentó mantener su postura pero se sentía más pequeña que nunca al ver cómo James se alzaba sobre ella con su musculoso cuerpo. Ni sus curvas femeninas podían compararse con los anchos hombros de él, que la hacían sentir como una mosquita indefensa.

Sintió cómo se le atragantaba el aliento en la garganta cuando James se inclinó más hacia ella y tocó su nariz con la de él. Estaba tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle si estiraba un poco el cuello. Sentía la respiración ligera del chico acariciando sus labrios y, cuando estaba segura de que James iba a agacharse para besarla, les interrumpieron unos gritos de júbilo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta de detrás de James se abrió de golpe y apareció Sirius.

- James, ¡tu madre va a ponerse bien! Dentro de unos minutos van a dejar que pasemos a verla.

Sirius pareció no percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre James y Lily y en seguida volvió a la sala de espera, gritando y riendo alegremente.

Una parte de Lily, esa que no estaba demasiado ocupada con la tensión sexual entre ella y James, sintió una ola de alivio que nunca antes había experimentado. Esa parte de Lily quería saltar de alegría y abrazar a la primera persona que se le pusiese por delante que, desafortunadamente, hubiese sido James. Pero como llevaba años ocultando esa parte de su ser, no sintió demasiadas ganas de hacer aquello que deseaba.

James sonrió y se inclinó más hacia ella por lo que, cuando habló, sus labios rozaban suavemente los de ella.

- ¿Suficientemente cerca para tí?


End file.
